Épico
by Apolonia86
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Vegeta hubiera sabido de antemano sobre la tración de Freezer y hubiera prometido hacer algo al respecto? Un giro diferente en el universo de DBZ. Un fic de The Prime Minister.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Epico**

(_Epic_)

Un fic de The Prime Minister

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Prólogo

La suave, insistente voz baja flotó por el pasillo hasta sus orejas, llevando cepas de ansiedad y tensión mal disimulada. "¡Tú sabes que él lo hizo!" oyó silbar a Radditz. "¡Sabes que él tiene miedo de nosotros!"

La gutural risa de Nappa resonó en las paredes de metal, deteniendo a Vegeta en seco. Sus dos secuaces nunca hablaban con franqueza el uno al otro delante de él, y por eso decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de escuchar. "Ya lo sé, pero, ¿de qué va a servir hacerle saber eso al Príncipe? Él todavía cree la mentira de Freezer sobre el asteroide y todo."

"¡Como si no hubiéramos detectado un gran asteroide lo suficientemente grande como para destruir nuestro planeta!" Radditz interrumpió. Vegeta se acercó en silencio, tratando de determinar hasta qué punto podía bordear antes de ser visto.

"Es sólo un muchacho. No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora," Nappa respondió con frialdad. "Sabes lo que es nuestro deber. El rey nos ordenó proteger al muchacho a toda costa. Eso incluye la protección de sí mismo. ¿Quién sabe lo trataría de hacer si lo supiera? Podría tratar de destruir a Freezer ahora y hacer que nos maten a todos. Espera, pues puede muy bien ser el Elegido. Dale tiempo y podrá vengar a nuestro pueblo."

"Tiempo," Radditz murmuró con rabia. "¿Cómo sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos? ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que dejemos de divertir a Freezer y nos destruya?"

"¿Importa?" Nappa dijo con cansancio. "Todos vamos a morir de todos modos. Sin mujeres ni nada."

Radditz ladró una risa amarga, el sonido frío enviando escalofríos incluso al helado corazón de Vegeta. "Tienes razón, Comandante. Él nos dejará vivir para siempre, ya que probablemente sospechosa que sabemos la verdad. A Lord Freezer le gusta nada tanto más como ver a la gente sufrir."

Vegeta tuvo que detenerse de chocarse contra la pared en shock, la importancia total de la conversación de sus súbditos hundiéndose por fin. Ira cruda tomó todos sus huesos, infectándolo con rabia ante el injusto trato con su pueblo, la destrucción causada en su futuro. Ese lagarto asqueroso pagaría, decidió, imaginando la cara de Freezer delante de él gritando de dolor. Habría de pasar inadvertido por ahora y jugar al tonto, pero algún día, algún día se levantaría y le mostraría a ese perro sin honor de Freezer lo horrible que la muerte podría ser.


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Epico**

(_Epic_)

Un fic de The Prime Minister

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo 1

El humo se elevaba de la tierra quemada, el hedor de carne quemada se elevándose en el aire con él e impregnándose en su cabello y ropa mientras inspeccionaba su obra. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Veinte? Hizo unos cálculos rápidos mientras sus ojos permanecían sobre las criaturas que habían matado, pero todo equivalía a lo mismo: demasiado tiempo había pasado, y todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Freezer. Sabía que era increíblemente fuerte, podía sentir el poder puro cursando por sus venas, pero todavía no estaba cerca del nivel de Freezer. Sintió que alguien se acercaba pero no se molestó en darse la vuelta, simplemente sonrió al suelo una vez más.

"Mi príncipe," dijo la voz detrás de él. "Veo que tuvo gran éxito una vez más."

"Basta, Nappa," Vegeta escupió, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados. "¿Qué quieres?"

Nappa miró a su alrededor a los montones de cuerpos apilados alrededor de su líder con satisfacción. "Lord Freezer pide nuestra presencia en su nave para la reasignación."

Vegeta resopló y sintió que su ceño fruncido se profundizaba. "¿Quieres decir que quiere que aparezcamos para que pueda intercambiar a uno de nosotros por Radditz," corrigió con rabia.

"¿Realmente creyó que no nos daríamos cuenta? ¿Realmente cree que mientras mantenga a uno de nosotros como rehén los otros dos no se portarán mal?"

"No sé, señor," murmuró Nappa, moviendo su corpulencia y preparándose para una de las sesiones de despotrique del Príncipe.

"¡Como si nos preocupáramos lo suficiente el uno del otro como para molestarnos si uno de nosotros fuera asesinado!" Vegeta gruñó. Sólo le importa a alguien si yo muero, y Freezer no me va a matar. Sabes que sólo está a la espera de que me vuelva lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiarlo para que pueda tener una excusa para matarme. Mientras tanto sólo tenemos trabajo libre."

"Sí, señor," Nappa acordó. "Deberíamos volver..."

"Cállate. ¿Quién dijo que podías hablar?" Vegeta rompió, dando la vuelta al final. Sus ojos ardían de furia que rayaba la locura, y Nappa había dejado de fingir hace años que Vegeta no sabía la verdad de lo que había sucedido a su planeta de origen. No podía culpar al príncipe por ser tan volátil, pero no iba a ayudar a los asuntos en este estado. Nappa miró a Vegeta de nuevo brevemente antes de bajar sus ojos al suelo. "Eso está mejor," dijo Vegeta. "Ahora vamos antes que Freezer empiece a sospechar."

Nappa asintió y siguió al pequeño hombre en la dirección de sus naves, mirando la espalda de Vegeta y preguntándose cuando el príncipe sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Freezer. ¿Podría Vegeta cumplir la leyenda del Súper Saiyajin? Si alguien pudiera, sería Vegeta. Su nivel de poder se incrementaba con cada batalla, e incluso ahora podía mejorar a la mayoría de los mejores siervos de Freezer, con la excepción del Escuadrón Ginyu. El Príncipe ya ni siquiera utilizaba un scouter, pero había empezado a sentir por sí mismo cuando sus enemigos estaban. Nappa se permitió una pequeña, helada sonrisa mientras aterrizaban cerca de las naves, y se preguntó si toda la fe que él y Radditz ponían en el pequeño príncipe Saiyajin estaba justificada. Lanzó otra mirada a Vegeta y vio al príncipe mirándolo, los ojos todavía ardiendo con ira. "¿En qué piensas, Nappa?" Vegeta dijo, la voz baja y peligrosa. "¿Eres capaz de pensar en absoluto?"

Nappa reprimió una mueca. No había ninguna razón para que el Príncipe de arremetiera contra él. Sólo porque era un poco lento no significaba que Vegeta tenía el derecho... o tal vez sí. Nappa conocía sus limitaciones, y Vegeta era su príncipe, después de todo. "En nada, Vegeta," Nappa respondió, bajando sus ojos.

"Eso es lo que pensaba," Vegeta, dijo con una sonrisa burlona, entrando en su nave.

Nappa vio a la nave de Vegeta cerrarse, luego se subió a la suya, entrando el código de ubicación para establecer las coordenadas para la nave de Freezer. Sintió el zumbido de la nave, el revoloteo emocionado que acompañaba a los viajes al espacio en su estómago. Nappa se acomodó en su asiento, preparándose para un vuelo relajante lejos del muy nervioso príncipe Saiyajin, cuando el comunicador en su consola comenzó a parpadear. Nappa frunció el ceño, mirando a la luz azul con destellos que indicaba una conferencia privada. ¿Quién diablos querría hablar con él en una frecuencia privada? Freezer lo hubiera puesto a él y a Vegeta. Nappa puso su código de aceptación y esperó un momento mientras escuchaba a la radio estática aclararse. "Nappa," oyó una voz familiar crujiendo mientras la frecuencia se estabilizaba.

"Radditz," Nappa, dijo, sorprendido. "¿Qué pasa?"

Oyó a Radditz aclararse la garganta. "Este pequeño juego de Freezer casi ha terminado. "Es muy aficionado a Vegeta, pero creo que tú y yo hemos llegado al final de nuestra utilidad."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Nappa, dijo con alarma.

"Creo que Freezer se da cuenta de que mientras Vegeta sienta que tiene un respaldo hará todo lo posible en él para destruir a Freezer y todo lo que tiene."

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?" Nappa interrumpió."

Radditz suspiró. "Nosotros somos el respaldo, Nappa. Si Freezer nos destruye Vegeta estará completamente solo."

"¿Por qué Freezer quiere a Vegeta solo?" Nappa se preguntó, y escuchó a Radditz gorgotear en frustración."

"Debido a que Freezer le teme a Vegeta, pero es demasiado valioso como para desperdiciarlo. Nosotros no."

"Cuida tu tono," Nappa advirtió, sin gustarle que un subordinado le hablara así.

Hubo una breve pausa. "Mis disculpas, Comandante," Radditz dijo en voz baja.

"¿Cómo has averiguado todo esto?"

"Oí que el Freezer nos va a enviar a todos nosotros a limpiar Rihon 8. Con Zarbon."

"¿Qué?" Nappa, dijo, sus cejas disparándose mientras miraba a las estrellas pasar la ventana de su nave. "¡Pero él nunca nos envía a todos nosotros a la vez! ¿Quién mantendrá para asegurar?"

"Él ya no necesita seguro. Él calcula que si Vegeta no nos tienen en lo absoluto él no tendrá que preocuparse. Ya no estamos seguros. Se da cuenta de que Vegeta en realidad no se preocupa por nosotros.

Nappa frunció el ceño al espacio vacío. Radditz era igual a su padre, demasiado atrevido e inteligente para su propio bien. "¿Entonces por qué Zarbon? ¿Por qué no enviarnos a ti y a mí a un planeta donde no tenemos ninguna posibilidad, manteniendo al Príncipe fuera de eso por completo?"

Se hizo el silencio. "Zarbon nos va a exterminar justo delante de Vegeta y recordarle lo fuerte que Freezer y sus secuaces son. Creo que están tratando de asustarlo."

Nappa ladró una risa. "¡Eh! Sabes tan bien como yo que Vegeta no se preocupa por nosotros. "¡Lo único que logrará con matarnos es hacerlo enfurecer!"

Nappa podía oír la sonrisa en la voz de Radditz. "Ya lo sé. Freezer no. Pero Vegeta nos va a necesitar. Él no es el legendario Súper Saiyajin todavía."

"Entonces Zarbon va con nosotros. Digamos que no nos mata, que nosotros tres lo matamos en cambio. Eso sólo va a enfurecer a Freezer. ¿Cómo demonios esperamos poder combatir todo el imperio de Freezer?"

Nappa fue recibido con un largo silencio. Se preguntó por un momento si alguien había encontrado a Radditz haciendo la transmisión y lo mató, pero entonces oyó la voz del otro soldado. "No creo que podamos. Vamos a tener que planear. ¿Lo discutiremos cuando nos reunamos otra vez?" Radditz susurró en voz baja.

"Eso es correcto, soldado," Nappa, dijo y puso fin a la señal.

* * *

"Señor, me temo que no te siga," Zarbon dijo, sosteniendo sus manos rígidamente a los costados mientras miraba a la parte trasera de la silla flotante de Freezer.

"Te lo dije. Vas a Rihon 8 y allí destruyes a los subordinados de Vegeta. Haz lo que tienes que hacer para alejar a Vegeta del camino, pero tráelo de vuelta con vida, y asegúrate de que parezca un accidente," Freezer respondió con frialdad, la punta de su cola agitando de un lado a otro en la periferia de la visión de Zarbon.

"¿Por qué no destruir a Vegeta también, señor?" Zarbon preguntó.

Freezer suspiró. "Él podría ser muy poderoso," respondió.

"¿Pero entonces no debería ser destruido?"

"También podría ser útil. Además, es tan temperamental que es divertido, ¿no te parece?"

"No estoy de acuerdo con la mirada en sus ojos, señor," Zarbon confió, sin mencionar que muchas veces tampoco le gustaba la mirada en los ojos de Freezer también.

"¿Qué daño podría hacernos un pequeño mono?" Freezer respondió con una carcajada. Zarbon no hizo comentarios sobre el hecho de que Freezer pensaba que tres monitos serían sumamente peligrosos.

"Como usted quiera, señor," murmuró Zarbon, y abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Dodoria detuvo a Zarbon cuando salía de la habitación de Freezer. Zarbon echó un vistazo a la cosa rosa verrugosa, pensando en lo horrible que era escuchar la pesada, húmeda respiración de Dodoria. Sus labios se curvaron un poco antes de que pudiera suavizar sus facciones, y esperó a que Dodoria hiciera el comentario inevitable. "¿Lord Freezer va a destruir a los Saiyajin?" Dodoria borboteó.

Zarbon asintió fríamente. "Excepto por el principito. Vegeta se va a quedar con vida."

Dodoria fuertemente tomó un respiro. "¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Dodoria silbó. "¡Es el más peligroso!"

Una sonrisa fría se extendió por los labios perfectos de Zarbon. "Estoy de acuerdo, pero conoces a Lord Freezer una vez que pone su corazón en algo."

Los ojos de Dodoria se entornaron bajo su carnosa frente. "He oído que esos Saiyajin hacen algo que se llama unión. ¿Crees que Vegeta y Freezer...?" se calló, alejando la mirada a propósito y poniendo sus manos detrás de su extensa espalda.

Zarbon frunció el entrecejo, arrugando su boca con repugnancia. "Dios mío, espero que no. No puedo imaginarme que Lord Freezer estuviera... atraído a esa pequeña bestia. Sin embargo, eso explicaría mucho," murmuró, levantando un dedo y presionándolo con su labio superior en pensamiento.

Dodoria lanzó varias miradas a su alrededor, luego se acercó un poco más a Zarbon. "Oí el objetivo de tu misión, Zarbon," Dodoria dijo, en baja voz, y la nariz de Zarbon se arrugó mientras veía el sudor Dodoria. "¿Crees que podrías accidentalmente hacerte cargo de todos los Saiyajin?"

Zarbon cerró sus ojos, exasperado. "Me encantaría," estuvo de acuerdo. "Desafortunadamente, algo sobre ese Vegeta fascina Freezer sin parar. Me imagino que habrían fuertes sanciones para pagar a cualquiera que interfiera. ¿Te apetece tomar el peso de la ira de Freezer?" dijo en voz baja.

Dodoria se estremeció. "No," respondió decididamente, sus los ojos como dardos de un lado a otro dentro de los pliegues escamosos púrpura debajo de sus ojos. El sudor vertiéndose entre las protuberancias córneas en su cabeza. "Es que el cariño parece tan... poco saludable," Dodoria murmuró.

Zarbon volvió a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza. "A Lord Freezer le gusta tentar a la suerte," contestó y se alejó por el pasillo.

* * *

Radditz los esperaba en el borde de la zona de aterrizaje cuando llegaron. Saludó a Vegeta mientras el pequeño hombre salía de su nave. Vegeta gruñó en respuesta y se estiró perezosamente, levantando sus musculosos brazos al cielo. Nappa salió de su nave también, recibiendo otro respetuoso saludo de Radditz junto con otra mirada más significativa. "¿La misión salió bien, señor?" Radditz dijo, el cabello largo hasta la rodilla soplado por el viento.

"La misión era lamentablemente simple," Vegeta dijo con amargura. "Tengo que pedirle a Freezer que nos de algo más desafiante."

"Estoy seguro que lo hará, señor," Radditz dijo lentamente, mirando a Nappa una vez más. Vegeta notó la mirada y levantó una ceja.

"Vegeta, ¿harás el informe o lo hago yo?" Nappa intervino, sin querer quedar atascado en el medio de una batalla de miradas entre Radditz y el Príncipe.

Vegeta resopló en desdén y se metió las manos debajo de los bíceps contrarios. "Yo lo haré," Vegeta dijo, en tono aburrido. "Después de todo, tendría que ser bien hecho."

Radditz vio la mandíbula de Nappa apretarse y entendió los sentimientos del otro hombre en la dificultad de tratar al príncipe con el debido respeto. "Como tú digas, Vegeta," Nappa, dijo mientras trataba de contener todos los gruñidos fuera de su voz.

"¿Voy a buscar a las reasignaciones?" Radditz se apresuró a decir, sin querer que las cosas se pusieran demasiado horribles antes de que fueran enviados de nuevo. Necesitarían toda su energía sólo para salvar sus propias vidas.

"No, sólo las conseguiré de Freezer," Vegeta, dijo con un gesto de una mano enguantada y se acercó por el pasillo.

Nappa y Radditz lo vieron irse, sus rostros reflejaban las imágenes aprensión. "Está demasiado confiado," Radditz susurró.

"¿No lo estarías tú?" Nappa respondió en voz baja. "Él tiene la capacidad de ser el guerrero más fuerte del universo."

Radditz sacudió la cabeza. "Pero no lo es, todavía. Los dos matones de Freezer, el Escuadrón Ginyu, y Freezer todavía son más fuertes. Y todos son sus enemigos."

Nappa frunció el ceño. "Bueno, esperemos que sea lo suficientemente fuerte, o estamos todos perdidos." Miró a su alrededor por una señal de que alguien hubiera estado escuchando. La privacidad era difícil de encontrar en el corazón del imperio de Freezer. "Tengo que tomar una ducha," Nappa gruñó y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Oyó a Radditz caminar detrás de él.

"Cuando lleguemos allí tengo algo que decirte," Radditz dijo.

"¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?" Nappa espetó, impaciente por llegar a sus aposentos y sin desear que el soldado de tercera lo siguiera más.

"Es muy importante," Radditz advirtió. Nappa se detuvo y se giró al otro hombre, frunciendo el ceño con furia y, obviamente, sin paciencia.

"Vamos, entonces," Nappa dijo. Radditz desvió la mirada con nerviosismo.

"Kakarotto probablemente está todavía vivo," Radditz le susurró al oído de Nappa y fue recompensado con la mirada abyecta de shock de Nappa.

"¿Qué?"

"Eché un vistazo a los informes de exploración, tratando de ver que había en Rihon 8 para que podamos prepararnos. En esa sección de los informes había uno que el planeta llamado Tierra nunca fue destruido. Ese es el planeta que Kakarotto debía destruir. No podría haber un poder lo suficientemente alto en ese planeta para matar a un Saiyajin, así que probablemente siga vivo, aunque no puedo imaginar lo que pasó que no le permitiera cumplir su misión."

Nappa miró al otro Saiyajin bajo unas cejas bajas. Éste era igual a su padre, como había pensado antes, demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. "Si la Tierra sigue existiendo y Kakarotto sigue viviendo entonces es un traidor y de ninguna utilidad para nosotros."

"Cuatro Saiyajins aumentarían nuestras posibilidades," Radditz siseó.

"Sólo estás diciendo eso porque eres débil como tu padre," Nappa escupió. "Sólo estás defendiendo a tu hermano y protegiendo los intereses de tu familia."

La ira se destelló a través del rostro de Radditz. "¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi padre!" rugió, las manos hechas puños. "¡Él fue el único de nosotros que sospechó de Freezer!"

"¿Y qué? ¡No fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer algo al respecto!" Nappa se rio entre dientes.

"¡Era más fuerte de lo que piensas! También tenía un cerebro en la cabeza, ¡que es más de lo que puedo decir acerca de tu grueso cráneo!" Radditz gruñó.

Nappa levantó una mano, a punto de atacar al otro soldado, cuando una suave risa invadió el pasillo. Los dos Saiyajin se congelaron y Nappa se dio la vuelta lentamente. Zarbon estaba de pie en el pasillo, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Ustedes los Saiyajin son tan susceptibles, ¡discutiendo sobre el honor familiar cuando su familia ya no existe!" rio entre dientes. "Será un placer... luchar... junto a ustedes en Rihon 8."

Nappa miró a los entrecerrados ojos de Zarbon. "Hey, muchacho bonito, somos un infierno mucho más fuertes de lo que piensas," advirtió. Radditz gruñó estando de acuerdo.

"Las bestias por lo general son fuertes, pero no tienen cabeza para igualar su fuerza. Es por eso que bestias como ustedes no han conquistado el universo conocido. Estoy bastante interesado en saber lo que planean hacer una vez que estamos en Rihon 8."

"Planeamos borrar el planeta, según las instrucciones de Lord Freezer," dijo una voz desde detrás de Zarbon, y el hombre de piel verde se volvió lentamente. "¿Qué más quieres que hagamos, Zarbon?"

"No puedo imaginar que alguien alguna vez haga otra cosa que no sea lo que Lord Freezer ordenó," Zarbon respondió, evitando la mirada negra del orador. Había algo en el pequeño príncipe que le parecía peligroso, aunque no tenía motivos para temer a los Saiyajin.

"Por supuesto que no," Vegeta dijo con una sonrisa burlona. "Déjanos ahora, Zarbon. Deseo hablar con mis hombres."

El labio de Zarbon se curvó. "Haré lo que quieras Vegeta, pero sólo porque sirve mis propios fines. Recuerda tu lugar," le espetó, y salió por el pasillo.

Vegeta fingió un suspiro. "Es tan delicado," Vegeta dijo, levantando una ceja en un humor raro. "Tal vez su trenza está muy apretada."

Radditz sonrió y Nappa le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, causando que Radditz endureciera a toda prisa sus facciones. "¿Qué era lo que quería decir, señor?" Nappa dijo.

Las facciones de Vegeta se acomodaron en su habitual expresión de ira. "Estamos yendo a Rihon 8 para limpiarlo. Todos nosotros. Con Zarbon, para arrancar. Eso es un montón de mano de obra para limpiar un planeta sin habitantes con niveles de poder significativos," Vegeta dijo, lanzando una mirada por el pasillo en la dirección en la que Zarbon se había ido. "Freezer está jugando un pequeño juego."

"¿Y sus órdenes, señor?" Nappa preguntó, mirando a Vegeta expectante.

La boca de Vegeta se presionó en una delgada línea. "Tan pronto como aterricemos tomaremos por sorpresa a Zarbon y lo destruiremos. Sin embargo, esto le permitirá saber a Freezer que estábamos al tanto de sus planes antes de partir. Por lo tanto uno de ustedes debe morir también, para que parezca que Zarbon tuvo su oportunidad de atacar primero. Será una muerte sin dolor, administrado por mi persona, a diferencia de lo que sea que Zarbon tenga previsto infligirnos a nosotros. Les aconsejo que decidan cuál de ustedes destruiré."

Nappa y Radditz lo miraron en shock. "Pero, señor, ¡sólo quedamos tres de nosotros!" Nappa protestó.

"Y tres no es suficiente para hacer nada, por lo que bien podríamos ser dos. Ninguno de los dos sería de ayuda alguna para mí en todo caso. Sólo yo tengo el potencial para volverme lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Freezer," Vegeta dijo fríamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Escucharé su decisión poco antes de aterrizar en el planeta," dijo, y se alejó.

Nappa y Radditz se quedaron mirándolo, estupefactos. "Es un monstruo," Radditz murmuró para sí.

"Cuida lo que dices de nuestro Príncipe," Nappa, dijo tragando. "Tenemos que hacer lo que dice."

"Admítelo, Nappa," Radditz dijo enojado. "Vegeta no se preocupa por nosotros. Él no se preocupa por la raza Saiyajin. Ahora el que sea que quede de nosotros tendrá que encontrar una manera de buscar a Kakarotto, si todavía vive," dijo, enfriándose.

"Lo que supongo quiere decir yo," Nappa dijo, sin mirar a Radditz.

"¿Qué?"

"Te supero en rango, soldado. Considéralo un honor morir al servicio directo del Príncipe," Nappa respondió, y siguió a sus habitaciones.

"Odio estar en el fondo de la escalera," Radditz gruñó y se alejó en la otra dirección.

* * *

Zarbon volvió a la antesala y esperó que Freezer lo reconociera. La punta de la cola de Freezer se movió hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras Zarbon esperaba, el único movimiento en la sala que de lo contrario estaba quieta. Era uno de esos raros momentos en los que Freezer estaba descuidado, y a Zarbon le hubiera gustado tomar de inmediato la oportunidad de hablar con franqueza a su señor, pero se vio obligado a esperar mientras la cola continuaba moviéndose. Justo cuando Zarbon consideró que el silencio lo iba a tragar entero Freezer suspiró y la silla flotante lentamente se volvió hacia él. "¿Qué pasa, Zarbon?" Freezer dijo, la voz sonando cargada.

"Me gustaría informar que tal vez los Saiyajin saben nuestros planes, señor," dijo Zarbon, en rígida postura y manos en la espalda.

"¿Y qué?" Freezer preguntó, aburrido mientras hacía buches con el líquido en el vaso que tenía.

Zarbon parpadeó, esperando alguna reacción salir de Freezer. "¿No habrá ningún cambio de planes, señor?" dijo, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

Freezer angostó sus ojos. "No, Zarbon, no habrá cambios de planes. Tú no les tienes miedo, ¿verdad?" preguntó, una sonrisa sin alegría propagándose a través de sus labios oscuros.

"Ciertamente no," Zarbon inhaló, arrojando su trenza sobre su hombro con un sacudir de su cabeza.

"¿Entonces de qué estás preocupado?" Freezer dijo, inclinándose en su silla y poniendo un dedo en su mentón mientras su otra mano continuaba girando su bebida. "¿Crees que su conocimiento hará alguna diferencia en el resultado?"

"No, señor," Zarbon admitió.

"Yo no lo creo," Freezer respondió, dejando que su mirada se alejara del perfecto rostro de Zarbon.

"Todavía soy mucho más fuerte que ellos. Tomaría más que tres miserables Saiyajin para derrotarme," dijo Zarbon, su labio curvándose.

Freezer sonrió fríamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes. "Eso espero, pero aún así no los subestimes," dijo suavemente. "Y por sobre todo no mates a Vegeta. Recuerda, no importa cuanto pánico tengas, quiero que lo traigas de vuelta vivo."

"Eso se entiende, señor," Zarbon dijo, comenzando a sentirse incómodo.

"Si me fallas, Zarbon, y dejas que Vegeta muera o fallas en matar a los otros dos, perderás tu vida," dijo Freezer, su sonrisa convirtiéndose en un gruñido.

Zarbon tragó. "¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta, señor?" dijo amablemente.

Uno de los ojos de Freezer se amplió un poco en curiosidad. "Supongo," dijo sin dar importancia.

"¿Por qué mantener vivo a Vegeta?"

"Por la misma razón que te mantengo cerca a ti, Zarbon. Me gusta ver cosas bonitas."

"¿Vegeta, bonito?" Zarbon soltó sin pensar, palideciendo mientras la expresión de Freezer se oscurecía.

"Él es atractivo en una manera distinta a la tuya, Zarbon. Además, será muy fuerte algún día, y me interesa tener al más fuerte de las razas que he derrotado sirviéndome. ¿Tienes algún problema con esto, Zarbon?" Freezer preguntó, la voz baja y peligrosa.

Zarbon suprimió el pánico alzarse en la boca de su abdomen. "Por supuesto que no, señor," balbuceó, sintiendo un frío sudor a lo largo de las raíces de su cabello.

"Entonces puedes irte," Freezer dijo fríamente. "Informa a la zona de lanzamiento en tres horas."

Zarbon se reverenció a su señor y salió de la habitación lo más rápidamente posible.


	3. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Epico**

(_Epic_)

Un fic de The Prime Minister

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo 2

Vegeta deseó poder ver la nave de Zarbon mientras caían en la superficie de Rihon 8, sabiendo que Zarbon probablemente saldría de la nave luchando, necesitando tomar a los Saiyajin con la guardia baja. Frunció el ceño y golpeó el borde de la consola con impaciencia, sólo queriendo terminar con todo el asunto, incluso a pesar de que estaba esperando ansioso la lucha. Zarbon era sin duda un rival más que digno. La superficie se alzaba en la ventana y Vegeta se preparó para el impacto.

* * *

"¿Está perfectamente claro el plan?" Radditz dijo por radio a Nappa mientras veían la nave de Vegeta acercarse a la superficie de Rihon 8.

"¿Te aseguraste que la nave fuera reprogramada?" dijo Nappa, suspirando. Que Radditz encuentre una manera de salvar su propio pellejo.

"Sí. Una vez que vuelva a entrar y cierre la puerta no le permitirá acceder a ninguna de las funciones de la nave, a menos que la misma nave funcione mal. Se dirigirá directamente a la Tierra, y al llegar a su arribo una grabación de nuestras voces le dirá sobre Kakarotto y lo que hemos hecho."

"Dejándonos a ti y a mi solos para destruir a Zarbon," dijo Nappa, sonando dubitativo. Radditz mismo sólo tenía un nivel de poder de varios miles, y aunque el mismo Nappa estaba en el rango de 10 a 15000, se rumoreaba que Zarbon tenía un poder muy arriba de los 46000. Los dos juntos no podrían derrotar a Zarbon.

Por supuesto, la voz de Raddiz crepitaba sobre la frecuencia privada. "Meteré a Vegeta en su nave mientras tú distraes a Zarbon. Una vez que Vegeta haya despegado y esté fuera del alcance de Freezer yo crearé la esfera de luna, y luego podremos aplastar a Zarbon fácilmente cuando estemos en nuestra forma de Oozaru."

Nappa sonrió, las puntas de sus bigotes torciéndose. Se había olvidado por completo de transformarse en Oozaru una vez que averiguó que Rihon 8 no tenía luna alguna. Incluso Radditz sería capaz de destruir a Zarbon una vez que fuera un Oozaru. "¿Dime por qué estamos enviando a Vegeta solo para buscar a Kakarotto?" Nappa dijo irritado después de un momento. "Él es _tu_ maldito hermano, después de todo."

Radditz suspiró. "Es la única manera en la que podemos poner a Vegeta fuera del alcance de Freezer. No me gusta la manera en la que ese viscoso alienígena mira al Príncipe. Eso nos dejará a ti y a mí para decirle por radio a Freezer que Vegeta y Zarbon están muertos, e informemos sobre las radicales armas en Rihon 8. Podemos decir que casi nos derrotó, pero nos las arreglamos para limpiar el planeta."

"Un, Radditz, ¿cómo demonios Freezer va a creer que Zarbon y Vegeta fueron asesinados por armas cuando nosotros sobrevivimos?" Nappa dijo enojado.

"Zarbon y Vegeta se mataron mutuamente. Zarbon atacó a Vegeta, cosa que hará de todos modos, y luego podemos decir que Vegeta incrementó tanto su poder para matarlo que ambos fueron destruidos."

"Oh, como el primer Súper Saiyajin," dijo Nappa, masticando su bigote de manera pensativa.

"Exactamente. Tendrá sentido para Freezer, ya que él sabe todo sobre Vegeta siendo el Elegido y todo. Está familiarizado con nuestras leyendas," Radditz aseguró, y Nappa se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo al estar de acuerdo, a pesar de que sabía que el otro Saiyajin no podía verlo.

"Muy bien, Radditz. Haré mi parte si tú haces la tuya. Prepárate para aterrizar," Nappa advirtió, y terminó la señal.

* * *

El aterrizaje fue bastante duro, pero al segundo que la puerta de su nave se abrió Zarbon salió, con el poder incrementado y listo para luchar. Vio a Vegeta y a Raddiz salir de sus naves, y se preguntó por un momento dónde el más grande, Nappa, había aterrizado. Sus cejas se juntaron mientras Radditz repentinamente se lanzó hacia Vegeta sin ninguna razón aparente, sus hombros encorvados y su cabeza hacia abajo. Vegeta gritó una maldición y bloqueó los golpes de Raddiz fácilmente, si frenéticamente, mientras el otro hombre intentaba agarrarlo. "¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo los Saiyajin?" Frunció el ceño y decidió que no era asunto suyo. No podía permitir que Radditz matara a Vegeta, y ya que se suponía que Radditz iba a morir de todos modos... apuntó un dedo muy bien cuidado hacia Radditz y disparó.

"¡Radditz!" Vegeta gritó mientras el hombre más grande se precipitó hacia él. Vegeta gruñó con el impacto, esperando algún truco solapado, pero simplemente fue empujado. Miró al rostro de Radditz con sorpresa, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo sabiendo que Radditz estaba frustrando sus planes para erradicar a Zarbon. Estaba a punto de golpear a Raddiz cuando vio un haz de luz dispararse justo hacia ellos. Radditz se congeló mientras la luz perforaba su hombro, haciéndolo caer al suelo. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Vegeta gritó, sin saber realmente si estaba hablándole a Radditz o a Zarbon.

"Tengo que destruirte," Zarbon dijo sin darle importancia, encogiéndose de hombros y apuntando a Vegeta.

"¡No!" Radditz aulló, levantándose del suelo y arrojándose a Zarbon. "¡No lastimarás al Príncipe!" Los ojos de Zarbon se ampliaron mientras Radditz lo golpeaba en la cara con un puño. Gruñó mientras se deslizaba a través del rocoso suelo, con el rostro ardiendo. Se sentó y limpió su rostro con su manga, gruñendo mientras salía con sangre.

"¡Tú maldito Saiyajin!" Zarbon siseó. "¡Vas a arruinar mi tez!" escupió mientras se lanzaba al Saiyajin, que estaba sangrando profusamente en la herida de su hombro. Se arrojó hacia adelante con su puño derecho y sonrió mientras Radditz gruñía con el esfuerzo de bloquear con su brazo herido. Vio a Radditz hundirse un poco en su posición mientras y pie se conectaba con la caja torácica de Zarbon. Zarbon siseó cuando sintió las costillas tensarse, pero nada se rompió. Tomó el pie del Saiyajin y lo torció, sintiendo a los huesos molerse en su agarre. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras la alegría de la batalla tomaba control sobre él. Este Saiyajin en particular no era desafío alguno, pero tenía que admitir que era algo encantador la manera en la que estaba tratando de proteger a su pequeño príncipe. Escuchó a Radditz caer con un ruido sordo en el suelo y rápidamente revisó la zona por el paradero de Vegeta. Un ruido detrás de él llamó su atención y se giró para enfrentarlo, sorprendido de ver a Nappa intentando, bastante sin éxito, frenar a un enfurecido Vegeta.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" escuchó gritar al pequeño príncipe, tratando de hacer un buen agarre en los brazos de Nappa. Zarbon sonrió y giró su atención al Saiyajin a sus pies, sus ojos ampliándose en sorpresa mientras se daba cuenta que no había cuerpo alguno tendido en el suelo frente a él. Se tambaleó hacia adelante cuando la parte de atrás de su cabeza lidió con una sonora patada desde atrás.

"Bastardo," escuchó gruñir a Radditz, y cayó mientras una bola de ki explotaba en su espalda baja. Aterrizó cara contra el polvo y tosió un poco de sangre, sintiendo su estómago llenarse con rabia. Poniéndose de pie lentamente, se lanzó hacia adelante y tomó al sorprendido Saiyajin por la garganta, apretando lentamente. Los ojos de Radditz saltaron un poco antes que los cerrara con fuerza, su rostro se volvía del color de una ciruela.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Radditz?" Zarbon rio. "¿Te sientes un poco ahogado?" Un pie se lanzó a su vientre, pero él lo esquivó con facilidad, enterrando su puño en el estómago de su oponente. Radditz hizo un sonido de borboteo y luchó más duro, sus uñas hundiéndose en la piel de Zarbon. "Estoy cansado de ti," dijo frunciendo el ceño, y le disparó a Radditz en la cara con una bola de ki a quemarropa. Radditz gritó y voló fuera del agarre de Zarbon, aterrizando de manera sólida en la puerta de la nave de Vegeta. Zarbon se acercó y se quedó de pie sobre el Saiyajin caído, que estaba tosiendo sangre sobre todo el vidrio de la ventana. Con el rostro inexpresivo, alzó una mano y golpeó al Saiyajin repetidamente en su quemado rostro y estómago, ignorando desapasionadamente los jadeos y gritos de dolor del Saiyajin. Con una patada final depositó a Radditz en la nave y se preparó para disparar a toda la cosa fuera de la existencia. Repentinamente la puerta de la nave se cerró y escuchó los característicos ruidos de una nave a punto de despegar. Bajó sus manos en sorpresa mientras vio a Radditz golpear sus puños contra el vidrio color rubí de la ventana, su rostro una máscara de alarma a través de las quemaduras y la sangre. Su boca redondeada con un angustiado no y la nave despegó, alzándose en el cielo y lejos de ellos.

"Maldición," escuchó a Nappa escupir detrás de él, y se volteó para ver a Nappa liberando al iracundo Príncipe.

"Nappa, ¿qué demonios está pasando?" Vegeta gritó. "¡Cómo te atreves a mantenerme fuera de la lucha!"

Nappa miró a Vegeta en shock, su expresión la misma que como si estuviera viendo al príncipe por primera vez. "Todo salió mal," Nappa dijo simplemente, y giró sus ojos de nuevo al cielo.

"¿Qué salió mal?" Vegeta gritó, agitando un puño. "¡Lo único que debería preocuparte ahora es cómo voy a matarte lentamente por interrumpir mis planes!"

Zarbon miró en diversión mientras Vegeta incrementaba su poder. Su scouter titiló y continuó ascendiendo mientras un aura azul hielo rodeó al cuerpo del Saiyajin. "¡Vegeta!" gritó, recordando sus órdenes. "¡Detente! ¡Estás usando demasiado poder!" Zarbon escupió una maldición y corrió hacia Vegeta, determinado a no permitir que el Príncipe se auto destruyera.

"¡Vegeta, cálmate!" Nappa dijo, el sudor cayendo por su calva cabeza. "¡Esto era todo por tu propio bien!"

"¡No quiero escucharlo, Nappa!" rugió Vegeta, su aura ardiendo más alto.

Zarbon estaba cerca de los Saiyajin. "¡Vegeta, te auto destruirás!" gritó, arrojándose al hombre más pequeño, cayendo ambos al suelo. Hubo un sonido de silbido sobre sus manos y repentinamente ambos fueron cubiertos en un cálido, pegajoso líquido. Zarbon miró alrededor en shock mientras Vegeta se alejaba de él con rudeza.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Vegeta escupió, mirando a Zarbon.

Zarbon parpadeó. Donde Nappa había estado una vez sólo había parte de una pierna y algunos pedazos de armadura. Giró su cabeza para encarar a Vegeta y parpadeó de nuevo. "Estás cubierto en sangre," dijo vacíamente.

Las cejas de Vegeta se juntaron en un fruncir más profundo y sus ojos negros revisaron la zona. "Te estás enfriando, idiota," Vegeta siseó. "Además, tú también estás cubierto en sangre."

Zarbon bajó la vista y vio que él, de hecho, estaba cubierto con más sangre que Vegeta, ya que él había estado arriba cuando había sucedido. Miró a donde Nappa había estado y se dio cuenta a través de su shock que algo simplemente había hecho volar al Saiyajin fuera de la faz del planeta. Su mirada se volvió hacia Vegeta, y pudo decir por la mirada estupefacta en el rostro del otro hombre que la misma realización se apoderó también de él.

"Nappa," Vegeta dijo, los ojos amplios, mientras otras dos explosiones distintivas sonaron alrededor de ellos. Zarbon azotó su cabeza alrededor y se dio cuenta que las dos naves habían explotado. Tomó a Vegeta del cuello de su armadura y lo levantó para ponerlo de pie mientras la tercera y última nave era volada fuera de la existencia.

"Sal de ella, Vegeta," Zarbon siseó mientras ponía los brazos de Vegeta bajo sus hombros. "Lo ibas a matar de todos modos."

"Nappa," Vegeta respondió, inmóvil en el agarre de Zarbon.

"¡Está muerto, Vegeta!" gritó Zarbon. "Pero no podemos dejar que eso nos ocurra a nosotros." Miró alrededor, pero para su alarma no pudo ver a los agresores. El aire sería su único escape seguro. "Espera," advirtió al atónito Saiyajin, y despegó en el aire. Sólo se había ido una decena de metros cuando vio lo que había estado causando la destrucción. Había cientos de seres apenas discernibles en el suelo, todos aparentemente armados hasta los dientes. Armas que podían, aparentemente, destruir a través de los escudos de ki. Zarbon agarró a Vegeta más firmemente y tocó los botones en su scouter. "Lord Freezer, habla Zarbon, repito, habla Zarbon. Caímos en una armada radical en Rihon 8, la mitad de nuestro grupo ha sido liquidado. Pido refuerzos. Repito, caímos en una armada radical," transmitió, luego esquivó mientras un fino haz de luz zumbó hacia su cabeza. Un calor fuerte pasó por su mejilla y tembló mientras su scouter se desintegraba en millones de pedazos. "Eso estuvo demasiado cerca para estar cómodo," susurró para sí mismo, y movió al Saiyajin increíblemente pesado en su agarre. "Salgamos de aquí, Vegeta," dijo, y aceleró.

* * *

Radditz dejó descansar su frente contra el frío vidrio de la nave mientras las estrellas pasaban tras él. Estaba muy quemado, tal vez muriendo, se dio cuenta mientras se relajaba en el asiento de la nave. Escuchó el zumbido de los motores mientras el sistema de éxtasis se encendía, recordando que Vegeta iba a ser puesto en éxtasis para evitar que destruyera la nave accidentalmente. Radditz sintió cálidos dedos del metabolismo más lento deslizarse sobre su cuerpo, y sonrió mientras el dolor de sus heridas decaía lentamente. El éxtasis lo mantendría vivo hasta que llegara a la Tierra, decidió mientras hacía algunas cuentas en su cabeza. Repentinamente su scouter, que estaba en el suelo de la nave, se encendió. "...Freezer... habla... repito, habla Zarbon... armada radical en Rihon... grupo ha sido liquidado... repito... armada radical..." pasó la trasmisión, llena de estática, antes de haber un fuerte sonido y el scouter quedó en silencio. Radditz estaba demasiado entrado en el éxtasis como para ser capaz de aullar de rabia, pero como estaba sólo podía esperar que Vegeta quedara vivo y permaneciera así hasta que Radditz pudiera volver con ayuda.

* * *

"¡Lord Freezer! ¡Hay una débil trasmisión viniendo de un scouter remoto!" un saurio púrpura gritó desde uno de los paneles de control.

Freezer abrió un ojo en curiosidad. "¿Eso es todo?" dijo, sonando no interesado. "Conéctalo," ordenó perezosamente, rascando su brazo.

El saurio presionó un par de techas y el sonido salió vertido desde los monitores. "... Zarbon... armada radical... grupo... liquidado... armada radical..." se ejecutó la transmisión antes de que una fuerte explosión se escuchara. El saurio se volvió y miró a Freezer, el rostro pálido.

"¿Qué curso de acciones le gustaría tomar, señor?" preguntó el saurio el sudor juntándose en sus cejas.

Freezer se encogió de hombros y cerró sus ojos. "Zarbon obviamente ha fallado en su misión," siseó. Después de un momento presionó sus finos labios negros juntos y se levantó de su silla, comenzando a caminar a zancadas de la habitación.

"Lord Freezer, ¿se encuentra bien?" Dodoria le preguntó, acercándose.

"Ambos Zarbon y Vegeta han sido destruidos," gruñó Freezer, con angostados ojos rojos.

"Mis disculpas," dijo Dodoria, estupefacto. "¿Le gustaría dar algún tipo de orden?"

Freezer se detuvo y miró al carnoso rostro rosado. "Despacha refuerzos a Rihon 8 de inmediato," dijo, la voz molida. "Todavía hay una oportunidad de que estén vivos," susurró para sí mismo, poniendo un dedo en su mentón y golpeando. "Sí, envíen una misión de rescate de una vez," dijo Freezer en voz alta, y giró para enfrentar la habitación. Se encontró con miradas fijas e incómodas en el puente del personal. "¿Están sordos?" gritó Freezer. "¡Dije que despacharan una misión de una vez!" gritó, juntando sus manos en puños y alzando sus brazos.

"Cancela la orden," una voz dijo desde atrás. Freezer giró para confrontarse con otro par de angostados ojos rojos.

"Esta no es tu jurisdicción," siseó Freezer, los ojos angostándose de nuevo mientras apretaba sus dientes.

"Lo es cuando eres incapaz de ordenar," respondió la voz. "Y tú estás demasiado... molesto... ahora para considerarte capaz."

"Tú no eres el que decide si estoy o no estoy capaz de ordenar," Freezer dijo fríamente, recuperando su compostura y enderezándose.

"Oh, pero Freezer, ¿no es el trabajo de un hermano mayor asegurarse que nada le pase a su hermano menor?" dijo la voz suavemente, el tono bordeando con filos.

Freezer apretó sus dientes. "Cooler, ¡no voy a estar aquí y ser insultado en mi propio puente!"

Cooler miró alrededor a la habitación y resopló. "¿Cancelaste la orden?" preguntó al saurio púrpura. El saurio sólo parpadeó. "Dije que canceles la orden," Cooler dijo de nuevo, la voz baja y peligrosa. El saurio tragó y miró fijamente a Freezer.

Freezer inhaló fuertemente entre sus dientes, mirando a los ojos de su hermano con odio. "Cancela la orden," concordó, y salió de la habitación.

"¿Qué se le ha metido?" Cooler se preguntó vagamente, imitando el gesto de su hermano de golpear su mentón.

Dodoria se puso a su lado. "Su mascota Saiyajin acaba de ser destruida en Rihon 8," ofreció, mirando a la puerta que Freezer había atravesado.

Cooler frunció el ceño. "¿Saiyajin? Pensé que los había exterminado a todos años atrás. Eso era lo que nuestro padre quería, al menos."

Dodoria sacudió su cabeza. "No. Envió deliberadamente a su príncipe, Vegeta, a una misión fuera del planeta cuando destruyó su planeta. Los otros dos sólo tuvieron suerte."

"¿Pero están todos muertos ahora?" Cooler preguntó vagamente, los ojos centrados fuera de la ventana en algún punto muy lejano en el espacio.

Dodoria estudió al otro alienígena por un momento antes de responder. "Sí señor, eso es lo que creemos. Zarbon fue enviado con los tres Saiyajin a Rihon 8, donde él tenía que exterminar a todos menos a Vegeta."

Cooler se volteó hacia él, los ojos fraccionalmente más amplios. "¿De nuevo con este tipo Vegeta?"

Dodoria asintió. "Aparentemente había una armada radical en Rihon 8. La trasmisión final de Zarbon era una de completa derrota."

Cooler hizo un sonido de tarareo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Demasiado mal. Zarbon era un buen soldado," murmuró.

Dodoria frunció el ceño y no respondió por unos momentos. "Señor, ¿le gustaría enviar otra misión a Rihon 8?"

Cooler sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "No, no lo creo, Dodoria," respondió fríamente.

"Rihon 8 está en el siguiente sistema sobre Rigel 7, que es donde creo que los Saiyajin tuvieron problemas antes. Si tienen la tecnología para matar a Zarbon, este personaje Vegeta, y dos Saiyajin más, vale la pena mantenerlos, por las dudas," dijo, y caminó lentamente hacia la silla de Freezer, apoyando una mano levemente sobre su apoya brazo pulido. "De hecho, esperemos unas semanas hasta que todo se calme, luego extiende una ofrenda de paz a cambio de su tecnología. Uno nunca puede ser demasiado cauteloso," dijo tranquilamente antes de sentarse en la silla.

Dodoria parpadeó una gota de sudor que había hecho su camino a través de sus picos y dentro de su ojo. "Sí, señor," respondió con una reverencia, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Freezer estalló en sus aposentos e hizo volar una silla, su visión nublada por la ira. Si sólo pudiera hacer lo mismo con ese maldito hermano suyo, pensó, gruñendo. Ese maldito Cooler siempre se mete en su camino. Ya era suficiente haber perdido a su mejor soldado y a su favorito, ¡pero entonces Cooler tenía que venir a pavonear y tomar control de su operación! Freezer tomó un adorno de una mesa y lo aplastó en sus manos, sin ni siquiera notar mientras el material cortaba a través de su palma.

"Cooler," siseó, "encontraré una manera de traer de nuevo a Vegeta, y cuando lo haga tú pagarás."


	4. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Epico**

(_Epic_)

Un fic de The Prime Minister

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo 3

El choque envió ondas de plegamiento sobre el mismo césped, arrancando árboles y enviando a los animales cercanos a volar mientras la tierra se estremecía con el impacto. El polvo se elevaba en grandes nubes de escombros a través del aire, creando una lluvia de tierra y rocas en el suelo ya arruinado. Una brisa suave vino rodando desde las lejanas colinas, despejando las asfixiantes partículas y difundiéndolas en torno al lugar de la colisión. Los animales se tranquilizaron, regresando a sus hábitos de costumbre e ignorando el gigantesco cráter que se formó en el centro de su hábitat. Unas pocas bestias levantaron sus cabezas y miraron a su alrededor, sin embargo, cuando la voz electrónica crepitó a la vida. Las palabras no se oían claramente fuera de la máquina, pero una persona podía oírlas perfectamente, cerrando sus ojos en desesperanza. "Príncipe Vegeta, has sido enviado a la Tierra con el fin de protegerte..."

* * *

"Goku, ¿qué fue eso?" ChiChi jadeó mientras sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se sentó y miró a su esposo dormido, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo veía que seguía roncando y babeando. Ni siquiera se movió. "¡Goku!" gritó de nuevo, mientras empujaba su hombro. Todavía nada. Apretó sus dientes y se movió para plantar sus pies contra su brazo, doblando sus rodillas y tomando su fuerza. Con un poderoso empujón y un gruñido de esfuerzo, enderezó las piernas y envió a su pesado marido a caer fuera de la cama y a suelo con un ruido sordo. Sonrió mientras era recompensada con un débil gemido flotando desde el borde de la cama.

La cabeza de Goku se levantó lentamente hasta el nivel del colchón, sus ojos lastimados y sorprendidos mientras se frotaba su cabeza con una mano. "ChiChi, ¿por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó, herido.

La expresión de ChiChi expresión se suavizó por un instante, pero luego recordó que algo la había despertado y quería saber qué era. "¿No escuchaste ese choque?" dijo con impaciencia, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

Los ojos de Goku rodaron hacia sus esquinas superiores derechas mientras pensaba. "No, no lo escuché. Creo que estaba dormido," dijo sin un solo grano de humor.

Las cejas de ChiChi cayeron. "Ya sé que estabas dormido, Goku," dijo con un suspiro. "Es por eso que te empujé. No podía despertarte."

Goku sonrió y se levantó para poder volver a acomodarse en el colchón junto a ella. "Oh, bueno supongo que está bien, entonces," le dijo amablemente y se relajó a su lado, mirando el sol recién ascendido mientras sus párpados se cerraban.

ChiChi plantó sus pies contra su lado de nuevo, haciéndolo abrir sus ojos de nuevo. Él volvió su cabeza para mirarla. "¡No te vayas a dormir otra vez!" dijo con enfado. "¡Ve a ver lo que se estrelló!"

Goku suspiró. Por lo general estaba levantado hasta esta hora de todos modos, pero él y ChiChi habían estado despiertos hasta muy tarde la noche anterior y estaba adormilado. "ChiChi, quiero quedarme aquí contigo," dijo con dulzura, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí.

ChiChi sólo frunció el ceño y lo empujó lejos. "Oh, no lo harás," dijo. "Eso no va a funcionar conmigo. "¡Sólo sal allí y averigua qué ha ocurrido!"

Goku suspiró de nuevo y sacó sus piernas por el borde de la cama. Rascándose su cabeza perezosamente, recorrió el suelo por su ropa. Ubicó su ropa interior y se la puso, se puso de pie para trotar alrededor de la habitación y recoger el resto de su gi. ChiChi lo miró con severidad desde la cama. "Está bien, está bien," dijo él, atando su cinturón a su alrededor. "Voy. Nos vemos en un rato."

"Por el amor de Dios ten cuidado, Goku," ChiChi advirtió, tirando de las sábanas hasta sus axilas y mirando a su espalda en retirada con preocupación.

Goku no tuvo que volar lejos antes de encontrar el cráter, el color claro de la tierra en contraste con el verde oscuro del bosque. La tierra a su alrededor estaba cubierto de árboles arrancados de raíz y terrones de tierra, y el propio agujero era de varios metros de profundidad. Al parecer, los animales de la selva no habían resultado heridos, porque podía ver varios moviéndose bajo el dosel de los árboles. Fijó la mirada en el cráter de nuevo, mirando a la tierra para ver si podía descubrir qué lo había causado. El sol de la mañana se reflejó en algo de metal, y bajó unos metros para ver mejor. Había oído hablar de rocas del espacio exterior haciendo abolladuras como esta en la tierra, ¿pero qué demonios podría estar cayendo del cielo que fuera hecho de metal? Utilizó sus sentidos para buscar peligro, y se encontró con un ki débil, para su sorpresa. ¿La cosa de metal estaba viva? Bajó el resto del camino hacia el cráter y se dirigió hacia el centro. La cosa estaba hecha de metal, como lo había visto desde arriba, pero la superficie había sido bastante rayada. Caminó alrededor de la cosa, mirando para ver si podía entender lo que era, y descubrió una burbuja roja que se veía como una especie de ventana. Sacudió el cristal de color rubí con una mano y miró en su interior. Sus ojos se agrandaron en shock y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, bajando sus manos a los costados. Sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad, se arrastró de vuelta hacia el vidrio y miró a través de él una vez más. No había duda- era un hombre, y parecía estar terriblemente herido. Goku puso sus manos a cada lado de la ventana y buscó por algún tipo de hendidura que pudiera sostener. Tenía que sacar al hombre, porque podía sentir el débil ki evaporándose incluso mientras buscaba una forma de abrir la cosa. Frunció el ceño mientras no podía localizar algún tipo de hendidura, y decidió que podía romper el vidrio y tomarlo de esa manera. Con un gruñido dio un golpe y dejó que su ataque más poderoso golpeara el vidrio. Cayó con un grito, agarrando su mano casi destrozada y sus ardientes nudillos. Se quedó mirando el vidrio, su boca abierta cuando vio que no había hecho mella. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? se preguntó mientras se movía alrededor de la máquina, que estaba empezando a considerar como una nave espacial. Los lados de la nave eran completamente lisos y no le ofrecían ningún consejo. Goku se lanzó de nuevo al vidrio y lo golpeó con un puño. "Oiga, señor, ¡despierte!" gritó. El hombre en interior no reaccionó. Goku hizo un baile un poco frustrado en el suelo delante de la ventana, apretando sus manos en puños y frunciendo el ceño. "Mierda," murmuró, y alzó uno de sus puños. "¡Espero que esto no te golpee!" susurró, y se apartó unos metros de la nave. Dejó que el haz de energía volara, y logró hacer volar una buena porción de la parte superior de la nave. Sonriendo con el logro, Goku se acercó hacia el agujero y se agachó para recoger el hombre. Un ruido peculiar llegó a sus oídos, y aunque trató de mantener toda su atención en el hombre no pudo dejar de tratar de escuchar. Sonaba como una voz, pero estaba en un idioma que no conocía. ¿O sí? Algunas de las palabras parecían extrañamente familiares pero no pudo por su vida traer a su mente lo que querían decir. Se encogió de hombros e sacó al hombre fuera del agujero. Algo peludo rozó su brazo y miró hacia abajo, casi tirando al hombre mientras lo hacía. Una cola sobresalía de la espalda del hombre. Una cola marrón, peluda, igual que la que Goku tenía cuando era un niño. El estómago de Goku se hundió al darse cuenta de que las cosas se estaban complicando más allá de su comprensión. Cargando al hombre más grande, salió de la tierra con un gruñido y se alejó.

* * *

Zarbon miró a su compañero con frustración. Habían pasado tres semanas en este planeta condenado, y el estúpido Saiyajin no había siquiera levantado un dedo para ayudar. Vegeta al parecer todavía estaba estupefacto, porque todo lo que hacía era murmurar acerca de ser el último de los Saiyajin y cómo iba a derrotar a Freezer. Zarbon sacudió su cabeza antes de volver su atención hacia el mundo exterior de su guarida de hojas y ramas, sus ojos en busca de alguna señal del enemigo. Zarbon se las había arreglado para tomar unas pocas bases por él mismo, pero habían tantos que realmente no tenía ninguna esperanza de ganar, sobre todo porque todos parecían estar armados con esas armas extrañas. Lo único que podía hacer mientras tanto era mantenerse vivo a él y a Vegeta, correr y esconderse y salir en la noche por alimento y agua. Maldijo en silencio a su insuficiencia y entornó sus ojos mientras le pareció ver uno de los arbustos alrededor de ellos temblar un poco. De repente la luz del sol se vertió en la guarida, y Zarbon se volvió horrorizado al ver que Vegeta se había levantado y estaba gritando un grito de batalla con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. "¡Soy el último!" gritó, sus ojos cerrados de rabia. "¡Voy a matar a todos y cada uno de ustedes bastardos por hacerme el último!" La mirada de Zarbon se movió alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados por nativos con forma de insecto. Por supuesto que todos ellos tenían esas armas terribles, y Zarbon tragó mientras comprendía que su caída era inmanente.

Vegeta, sin embargo, había comenzado a brillar. El aura de hielo que lo había rodeado desde el principio de su misión estaba ardiendo de él una vez más, y la piel de Zarbon picaba con el aumento de la energía. "¡No, Vegeta, te vas a destruir!" Zarbon gritó, extendiendo una mano.

Vegeta bateó la mano y volvió a mirar a Zarbon con ojos fríos. "Te sugiero que huyas," el Saiyajin dijo con frialdad. Podía oír a los nativos encerrando sus armas y el zumbido del pre-disparo.

"Vegeta, ¿estás loco?" Zarbon gritó, mirando a los nativos con creciente alarma. "¡Harás que nos maten!"

"¡Vete!" Vegeta ladró, y su aura ardió más brillante. Zarbon se alzó en el aire varios miles de pies y flotó, jadeando y sudando mientras miraba al lugar donde sabía que Vegeta y cientos de nativos estaban de pie. Estaba a punto de cambiar su decisión de huir y correr de regreso al lado de Vegeta cuando hubo un destello cegador de luz, seguido un segundo más tarde por el sonido de una explosión gigantesca. Se cubrió el rostro con sus antebrazos y cerró sus ojos mientras los escombros pasaban volando en el increíble viento, terrones de tierra y quién sabe qué otra cosa cada tanto se enredaban en los jirones de su capa blanca. Zarbon luchó contra el viento en desesperación por mantener su posición, pero la fuerza de la explosión era demasiado fuerte, y con un grito fue enviado cayendo lejos en el aire vacío. A través de nubes de polvo pudo ver trozos de vegetación y posiblemente animales o nativos girando a su alrededor mientras caía por el aire, pero su sentido de comprensión se adormeció pronto y en su lugar se centró en aterrizar. El suelo se precipitó a su encuentro y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, chocando sobre la superficie del planeta. Lanzó un suspiro lleno de dolor y la oscuridad lo envolvió.

* * *

El cuerpo de Vegeta dolía. Se puso de pie, los hombros caídos, y jadeó mientras flexionaba sus dedos con cuidado para asegurarse de que no los hubiera arrancado. Su cabeza asintió por su propia cuenta y la echó hacia atrás en posición vertical, determinado a permanecer consciente. Parpadeó con rapidez para evitar que sus ojos se cerraran y miró a su obra. Había erradicado un trozo de tierra varios cientos de metros en cada dirección, y pudo ver mientras el polvo se asentaba que las partes de los cuerpos y armamentos, así como fragmentos de árboles y similares, estaban desparramados sin orden ni concierto alrededor de la zona de la explosión. Una sonrisa se extendió a través de los secos labios de Vegeta y tosió con el esfuerzo. Oh sí, les había demostrado no jugar con los Saiyajin. El poder que había convocado para hacerlo, sin embargo, lo había agotado completamente. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, pero tuvo la sensación de que no estaría en peligro de nuevo por un tiempo. Por suerte Rihon 8 era un planeta grande y no muy habitado, lo que era lo que les había permitido sobrevivir a él y a Zarbon durante tanto tiempo. Vegeta frunció el ceño y escupió en el suelo con repugnancia. No podía creer que había permanecido en un estado tan lamentable durante tanto tiempo, y que alguien hubiera estado allí para presenciar toda la cosa. Vegeta suspiró, concentrando una vez más para evitar la pérdida del conocimiento, y se preguntó si debería empezar a buscar a Zarbon, y si debía matarlo o no una vez que lo encontrara. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió ligeramente al caer de rodillas, incapaz de mover sus manos a tiempo para detenerse cuando se vino abajo con un gruñido. Los colores de la tierra y las plantas y el cielo comenzaron a girar juntos, y su cuerpo dolía demasiado. Tal vez estaría bien dormir un ratito antes de ir a buscar a Zarbon.

* * *

Los ojos de Zarbon se abrieron agitados mientras el agua goteaba lentamente en su rostro. "Bueno, mira quién está despierto," una voz profunda dijo con sarcasmo. Zarbon gimió y trató de incorporarse, sólo para que una mano enguantada lo empujara hacia abajo. "Yo no te aconsejaría eso," dijo la voz mientras los ojos Zarbon trataban de concentrarse. "Tienes algunos huesos rotos."

Zarbon soltó una carcajada aguda y jadeó, sintiendo a sus costillas moverse de manera poco natural. "Vegeta," dijo, volviendo su cabeza para mirar al otro hombre, que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas a unos pocos metros. "Sobreviviste."

Vegeta soltó un bufido. "Y tú casi no lo hiciste. Qué irónico, ¿no? Freezer te envía aquí para matarme y casi terminas muriendo."

Zarbon tragó. "Tú sabías desde el principio," dijo en voz baja, tratando de no respirar demasiado profundamente y tensar sus costillas.

"Por supuesto que sabía," escupió Vegeta. "Nosotros los Saiyajin no somos tan estúpidos como tú piensas."

"Excepto quizás Nappa," Zarbon respondió, y fue recompensado con una sonrisa genuina.

"Concedido," Vegeta admitió, luego se quedó en silencio mientras contemplaba el parpadeo pequeño del fuego frente a él.

"¿Entonces qué pasó en el aterrizaje?" Zarbon preguntó, recordando la cara de asombro de Radditz mientras la nave despegaba.

"No sé," Vegeta gruñó. "Simplemente parecían haberse vuelto locos."

Zarbon sonrió con sarcasmo. "Probablemente estaban tratando de protegerte de mí," dijo en voz baja.

La expresión de Vegeta no cambió. "Probablemente sí, a pesar de que soy más fuerte que los dos combinados," murmuró.

Zarbon miró los oscuros rasgos del Príncipe. "No se suponía que yo te matara," dijo en voz baja. Vegeta no contestó, pero Zarbon vio una ceja moverse. "Freezer te quería de vuelta con vida."

"Maldito Freezer," Vegeta escupió.

"¿Por qué te quería de vuelta vivo, Vegeta?" Zarbon investigó, un brillo maligno en sus ojos. "Hay rumores..."

Vegeta se volteó hacia Zarbon en furia. "No hay nada en esos rumores," Vegeta gruñó. "Y no es asunto tuyo, alienígena."

"Tú eres un alienígena aquí, también," Zarbon le recordó a la ligera. Vegeta gruñó de nuevo y se replegó para fruncir el ceño al fuego. Zarbon suspiró y decidió que probablemente debería tratar de hacer las paces con Vegeta. El Saiyajin era mucho más fuerte que antes, posiblemente cerca de donde Zarbon estaba en su forma actual. Zarbon sonrió mientras reflexionaba que probablemente tendría de transformar para vencer al Saiyajin ahora. No es que pudiera transformarse en su actual estado de salud. Sus labios se apretaron en una línea enojada con ese pensamiento; era culpa del Saiyajin que él estuviera en este estado de salud. La expresión de Zarbon se suavizó. También era obra de Vegeta que estuviera vivo ahora mismo, porque Vegeta lo había lastimado salvándolos a los dos de los nativos y luego lo rescató de morir solo en un bosque en un planeta extraño. Suponía que añadido a él deberle a Vegeta más de lo que podía culparlo. Suspirando, decidió ampliar la rama de olivo. "Gracias, Vegeta," dijo.

"Cállate," Vegeta respondió bruscamente. "No lo hice porque me gustas."

Zarbon levantó una ceja con eso, pero declinó hacer más comentarios. "Ah, bueno. Supongo que me gustaría saber si crees que pudieras hacer algo así otra vez."

Vegeta miró al hombre inmóvil. "No," dijo con rudeza, sin querer admitir a Zarbon lo cerca que había estado de vaporizarse él mismo con su truco.

Zarbon gruñó. "Hnh. Lástima," murmuró.

Vegeta lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué?"

Una amarga sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Zarbon. "Me estaba preguntando, porque estamos rodeados."

* * *

"Espera," Goku le susurró al hombre envuelto por encima de su hombro. "Ya casi llegamos." La ciudad se alzaba en su visión y puso una explosión extra de velocidad. Los edificios pasaban volando mientras aceleraba entre ellos, de manera muy angosta para evitar a los varios jets a pesar de que había pasado sólo una hora del amanecer. Finalmente, vio las grandes letras pintadas en el edificio que estaba buscando: Corporación Cápsula. Una sonrisa de alivio cruzó su rostro y disminuyó la velocidad en preparación para el descenso, agarrando al hombre inconsciente con más fuerza. El césped del recinto apoyó tiernamente sus pies al aterrizar y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta de atrás del edificio principal.

Goku bajó al hombre suavemente y tocó a la puerta, esperando unos instantes hasta que oyó un crujido de voz por el altavoz en el lado de la puerta. "¿Quién es?" dijo una voz masculina.

Goku se inclinó hacia el altavoz, sin estar seguro si se escuchaba o no. "¡Goku!" gritó. "¡Encontré a alguien y está mal herido!"

"¡Dios mío, Goku!" la voz dijo, sorprendido. "¿Por qué no llevas al hospital?"

Goku miró a su interlocutor sin comprender. "¿Hospital? ¿Dónde está Bulma?" preguntó después de un momento. "Creo que debería ver a este tipo."

"Bulma está dormida, Goku. Espera, ya bajo," la voz dijo, y Goku oyó crujir mientras el portero se apagaba.

Unos momentos más tarde apareció la Sra. Briefs en su bata, sonriendo brillantemente a Goku mientras lo acompañaba. "¡Buenos días, Goku!" dijo alegremente, poniendo su mano sobre su brazo. ¿Puedo traerte algo de comer?

Goku sonrió y asintió con fuerza, recordando que no había comido. La Sra. Briefs le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a sacar ollas y sartenes. Goku miró por la ventana mientras ella trabajaba, y entonces recordó al hombre permanecía tendido en el césped. "Oh, Sra. Briefs, acabo de recordar que no tengo tiempo para comer en este momento. ¿Puedo hablar con Bulma?"

La Sra. Briefs se dio vuelta y puso la sartén sobre la mesa. "Está dormida, Goku," dijo suavemente.

"¿Puedes despertarla, por favor?" Goku dijo, comenzando a mecerse de un pie al otro con impaciencia. "Realmente necesito hablar con ella."

La Sra. Briefs se llevó una mano al pecho y lo miró por un instante. "Supongo, Goku. Voy a ver lo que puedo hacer," dijo, y salió de la habitación.

Goku la vio irse y siguió meciéndose, lanzando miradas preocupadas por la ventana. Pronto oyó un enojado cerrar de puerta y Bulma irrumpió en la habitación, el pelo puesto hacia atrás a toda prisa, manteniendo las dos mitades de su bata juntas con los puños que tenían sus nudillos blancos. "¿Qué diablos quieres, Goku?" dijo bruscamente, entornando sus ojos ante la luz brillante de la cocina. Su madre entró detrás de ella y permaneció en tono de disculpa.

"¡Hola, Bulma!" Goku dijo alegremente. "Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que te he visto!"

Bulma parpadeó. Nunca había sabido realmente cómo tratar con Goku. "Uh, sí, creo que unos cinco años. ¿Cómo es la vida con ChiChi?"

Goku sonrió ampliamente. "¡Las cosas están geniales! ¡Ella realmente sabe cocinar y tenemos un hijo!"

Bulma parpadeó de nuevo. "¿Un hijo? ¿En serio?" dijo con sorpresa.

"Sí, ¡es la cosa más linda!" Goku dijo, los ojos brillando. "Pero no he venido a hablarte de él," Goku dijo con una voz más débil. Hay un hombre afuera que está herido gravemente.

Bulma frunció el ceño. "Entonces por qué no lo llevas al hospital?" dijo con alarma. "¿Dónde está?"

"Afuera," Goku respondió, y rápidamente se trasladó fuera del camino mientras ella pasaba junto a él. Ella se echó por la puerta y corrió hacia el hombre caído.

"Oh mi dios, ¡está demasiado quemado!" dijo sin aliento. "¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, Goku?" gritó mientras él la seguía. "¡Se está muriendo!"

Por un momento Goku parecía que iba a llorar. "¡Pero mira, Bulma! ¡Mira a su espalda!"

Bulma disparó a Goku una mirada de desaprobación pero centró su atención en el trasero del hombre grande, casi cayendo cuando vio lo que Goku estaba diciendo. "¡Tiene una cola!" gritó, y cayó de espaldas. Goku asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a ella. "¿Qué significa, Goku?" dijo sin aliento.

"No sé. Pero yo tenía una cola también, ¿recuerdas?" dijo, agachándose junto a ella.

"¡Sé eso, estúpido!" dijo bruscamente, y se agachó para tocar el cuello del hombre. "Todavía está vivo," ella dijo en voz baja.

"Quizá sepa algo acerca de dónde soy," Goku dijo con esperanza, y Bulma miró a su viejo amigo. Sus negros ojos estaban preocupados y llenos de una especie de añoranza nostálgica, y se dio cuenta por primera vez lo extraño que debe ser haber vivido una vida como la suya. La única persona con una cola, con increíbles poderes, y sin alguien que le hablara de su pasado.

"Llévalo a la enfermería," dijo con calma. "Voy a llamar al hospital." Se levantó y miró a su madre, que había llegado en la puerta de la cocina. "Haz que papá llame a nuestros técnicos de medicina y asegúrate de que las instalaciones estén listas," ordenó. "Goku, levántalo y sígueme."

Goku asintió y tomó al gran hombre con un gruñido, el rostro intenso con preocupación. Bulma hizo un gesto para que viniera, y caminó por el extenso césped hacia algunas de las dependencias. Goku se apresuró a seguirla, el hombre rebotando en su hombro mientras corría.

* * *

Vegeta se levantó despacio al ver el reflejo de la luz del fuego en multitudes de negros, brillantes ojos de insectos. Zarbon tosió dolorosamente en donde él yacía en el suelo, y Vegeta lo miró para asegurarse de que no fuera tos con sangre. Tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de allí rápidamente y llevarse Zarbon con él. Se maldijo en silencio por no haber sólo tomado a Zarbon y llevarlo tan lejos de la zona de la explosión como era posible, pero había estado tan cansado en el momento. Apretó sus dientes mientras se daba cuenta que todavía estaba cansado, le dolían sus músculos y sus venas se sentían como si hubieran sido utilizadas al máximo.

"Bueno," Zarbon dijo en voz baja, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "Todo depende de ti: ¿morimos o vivimos?"

Vegeta miró al alienígena en decúbito prono, el sudor empezando a juntarse en su frente. Miró a los ojos de insectos que no pestañeaban, preguntándose cuáles eran sus opciones. "Mierda," murmuró, y apretó los puños.

Una de las personas parecidas a insectos dio un paso adelante, el exoesqueleto brillando un poco en la luz del fuego débil. "¿Por qué han venido a Arlia?" les siseó en un estándar comprensible.

Vegeta lanzó una mirada a Zarbon, que cerró sus ojos y sufrió del dolor y suspiró. "Rihon 8 es conocido por sus habitantes como Arlia. No solemos llamar a los planetas por su nombre, sino que les damos un nombre al sistema, como Rigel o Rihon, y luego asignamos números a los planetas en relación a su posición orbital alrededor de ese sol o soles del sistema," Zarbon jadeó. Vegeta asintió y siguió mirando a los alienígenas que se habían presentado.

"¿Por qué han venido?" continuó el insecto, y Vegeta escuchó el chasquido de las armas que se alzaban.

"Soy súbdito de Lord Freezer," Zarbon interrumpió. "Me enviaron a este planeta para matar al Príncipe Vegeta de los Saiyajin y sus dos soldados. El plan fracasó y ahora el Príncipe y yo estamos varados aquí." Vegeta lanzó una mirada sospechosa a Zarbon, y el hombre de piel verde le devolvió la mirada con una mirada suya de advertencia.

"Tu amigo es un poderoso guerrero," el insecto dijo con voz áspera. Los llevaremos a nuestro líder para una sentencia."

Vegeta se puso tenso para la batalla, pero fue detenido mientras Zarbon se aclaraba la garganta de manera significativa. Vegeta se relajó un poco y miró al otro hombre con enojo. "Yo soy un Saiyajin, Zarbon," dijo en voz baja, sonriendo mientras Zarbon palidecía aún más y sus ojos se abrían como platos. "Nunca será hecho prisionero."

"¡Vegeta!" Zarbon siseó, pero fue en vano. Ya el aura azul los estaba envolviendo, y Zarbon podía ver el esfuerzo puesto en el cuerpo de Vegeta mientras incrementaba su poder. "¡Me rindo!" Zarbon gritó, aún sin poder mover su cuerpo, con la esperanza de que los Arlianos lo tuvieran en custodia, por lo menos. Vegeta empezó a gruñir, sudor saltando en su frente. Los labios de Vegeta se curvaron de nuevo en una mueca salvaje y el aura se amplió, llena de energía desesperada por ser liberada. Vegeta abrió su boca para reír mientras la energía fluía de su cuerpo cuando se produjo un silbido agudo de maquinaria y un haz de luz roja se abrió camino a través del hombro de Vegeta, tirándolo al suelo y la sangre bombeando de la herida nueva. Zarbon vio mientras Vegeta golpeaba el suelo con un crujido, los ojos negros amplios con sorpresa mientras se veía a sí mismo sangrar. "Bueno, eso es el fin," Zarbon dijo fríamente mientras Vegeta trató de moverse y fue recompensado con un disparo a través de su otro hombro. Vegeta gritó de rabia y trató de levantarse de nuevo, sólo para que su muslo fuera atravesado por otro haz. Finalmente el Saiyajin yació de costado en el suelo, silbando con sus ojos cerrados en agonía.

"No seré derrotado," Vegeta jadeó mientras su sangre se derramaba sobre la tierra.

"Poco tarde para eso," Zarbon dijo con sorna, y movió su mirada hacia los Arlianos. "Llévennos a su líder."


	5. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Epico**

(_Epic_)

Un fic de The Prime Minister

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"Dios mío, mira su tamaño," el Dr. Briefs jadeó mientras miraba al hombre acostado en la cama del hospital. "¡Debe pesar al menos 400 libras!"

Bulma negó con la cabeza. "No. Sólo 378. Aún bastante bueno, diría yo," murmuró mientras miraba una de las máquinas de monitoreo.

"¿Crees que le queden cicatrices?" La Sra. Briefs preguntó con preocupación, envolviendo sus manos y apretando con fuerza. "Sería una pena arruinar ese hermoso rostro."

Bulma disparó a su madre una mirada de desaprobación. "¿No deberías estar viendo a Goku?" recordó a su madre con rudeza.

La Sra. Briefs rió y puso una mano en su boca. "Oh, cielos, Bulma, ¡Goku es un hombre!"

"Un hombre adulto con antecedentes de lesiones en la cabeza," murmuró Bulma para sí misma, y siguió la sonda de la máquina con su destornillador.

"Querida, por favor asegúrate de que nuestro joven amigo se sienta cómodo," el Dr. Briefs ofreció. "Estoy seguro de que a Goku le gustaría algo de beber. Ha estado sentado allí por unas cuantas horas."

La cabeza de Bulma se disparó. "Papá, ¿qué hora es?" preguntó con frenesí.

El Dr. Briefs retiró la mano del cableado que sostenía y miró su reloj. "Son casi las once," contestó.

"¡Mamá!" Bulma le gritó a su madre, que estaba saliendo de la habitación. Su madre se volvió y esperó, las manos cruzadas plácidamente en su vientre. "¡Recuerda a Goku para que llame a ChiChi! ¡Si él se fue esta mañana al amanecer probablemente esté desesperada por saber dónde está."

"Bueno, querida," su madre dijo, y se marchó de la habitación.

El Dr. Briefs limpió un poco de el sudor de su frente. "Uh, Bulma," dijo con incertidumbre. "Realmente pienso que deberías tratar de hablar bajo. Tenemos un hombre muy joven gravemente herido, ya sabes."

Bulma abrió los ojos al recordar la situación. "Oh, sí, lo siento," murmuró, mirando a la cara del herido. "Mamá tiene razón. No se vería nada mal parecido si no estuviera cubierto de quemaduras. Puede que incluso sea guapo. Dios sabe que tiene un gran cuerpo," murmuró para sus adentros.

"Creo que si ponemos un poco de ese nuevo gel de él su piel debería sanar bien," comentó el Dr. Briefs, hundiendo las manos en el cableado de una máquina diferente.

Bulma asintió y atornilló en la placa trasera del equipo en el que estaba trabajando, cuidadosamente moviendo el dispositivo hacia el lado de la cama. Puso los tapones en su lugar con respecto a las otras máquinas de monitoreo de signos vitales del hombre y se quedó, con las manos en la parte baja de su espalda. "Vamos a pasar por un montón de gel," dijo, impresionada por el gran número de vendas que los técnicos médicos habían envuelto en él

El Dr. Briefs sonrió a través de su bigote. "Sólo espero que no reciba una dosis excesiva de mejor aspecto cuando esté curado, de lo contrario podría perder a tu madre," bromeó.

"Papá, no podrías perder a mamá aunque lo intentaras," Bulma respondió con una carcajada.

* * *

Iba a ser una noche muy larga, Vegeta decidió mientras era empujado y golpeado por los movimientos de Arlianos que lo manejaban. Sus heridas aún estaban sangrando, aunque no con la corriente de antes. Podía oír los suave gemidos de Zarbon mientras los Arlianos lo llevaban también, sus captores moviéndose abajo en la tierra. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad se detuvieron, lanzando a Vegeta y a Zarbon en una celda pequeña y húmeda. Zarbon gritó de dolor al golpear el suelo, y Vegeta sólo cayó y gruñó mientras los Arlianos los dejaban. Los pasos se desvanecieron después de un tiempo, y Vegeta finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro. "Dame una semana y voy a estar listo para arrancarles sus cabezas," gruñó al otro hombre.

"Bien por ti," escupió Zarbon enojado. "No todos tienen tu constitución Saiyajin extraña."

Vegeta hizo una mueca de dolor y ladró una risa. "¿Por qué crees que la familia de Freezer tiene tanto miedo de nosotros?" dijo con una risita.

Zarbon trató de volver la cabeza y no pudo, encontrándose mirando al techo. "Yo no la entiendo," murmuró. "Hace tan sólo tres años este planeta se le dio una calificación A por el informe de reconocimiento. Ahora es más que nada una bola de polvo con poca vegetación y cientos de insectos enojados con armas de fuego gigantes. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Puedo ser de ayuda," una voz del otro lado del pasillo dijo. Vegeta pudo volver su cabeza lo suficiente para ver los ojos rojos de uno de los Arlianos a través de los barrotes de la celda de enfrente.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Vegeta gruñó, tratando de deslizarse en una posición para ver mejor al otro prisionero.

"Hace un año hubo una revuelta en contra de nuestro rey tiránico. Trató de poner fin a esa situación, pero nosotros los rebeldes sabíamos que los soldados reales habían dominado técnicas de energía. Luego hicimos que nuestros mejores ingenieros y científicos crearan un arma que funcionara contra esas técnicas de energía, pero desgraciadamente teníamos un espía que tomó nuestra tecnología y la vendió al Estado, que es como terminamos como prisioneros. La guerra terminó dos meses más tarde, pero con pérdidas gigantescas de nuestro lado. Ahora somos los únicos que quedamos," el alienígena tipo insecto entonó.

"Dime, guerrero," Zarbon jadeó. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Atlia," el Arliano declaró, con las manos apretando en los barrotes de su jaula. "¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?"

"Soy Zarbon y este es el Príncipe Vegeta de los Saiyajin. Fui enviado aquí por Lord Freezer para destruir a Vegeta y sus soldados, pero tu gente nos atacó antes de que pudiera disponer de Vegeta," Zarbon, dijo lentamente.

"Ya veo. La desgracia ha caído sobre todos nosotros," Atlia respondió. "No temas, huiremos pronto."

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Zarbon preguntó, tratando de llamar la atención de Vegeta para asegurarse de que estuviera prestando atención.

Oyeron un gran suspiro proveniente de Atlia. "Todos vamos a ser mantenido con vida hasta que el rey vea a quien poner en el campo de batalla. Allí tendremos luchar hasta la muerte, y cuánto duremos sólo se determina por el tiempo que podamos mantenerlo entretenido," dijo con gravedad.

Vegeta se encontró riéndose por las palabras del hombre insecto. "Si no pudiste adoptar una posición hace un año y pasaron más de dos meses, ¿cómo esperas sobrevivir en la arena? ¡Me sorprende que nuestros informes de reconocimiento dieran a este planeta una calificación A!" se rió desde su lugar en el suelo.

Hubo un bufido restringido y el Arliano continuó. "Hubieron muchos, muchos rebeldes capturados, Saiyajin," dijo en voz baja. "Varios cientos de nosotros han sido ejecutados en la arena. Es por eso que no podemos esperar mucho más para hacer otro movimiento -nuestras pérdidas han sido demasiado grandes ya."

Vegeta se ensombreció y levantó la cabeza un poco para tener una mejor visión del Arliano. "¿Entonces los guardias atenderán nuestras heridas?" preguntó mientras miraba el brillo apagado de luz de las antorchas brillar sobre el exoesqueleto de color púrpura de Atlia. Oyó gruñir a Zarbon mientras el otro hombre lo miraba con sorpresa.

"¿En qué piensas, Vegeta?" Zarbon preguntó, sin saber si le gustaba la dirección que el príncipe estaba tomando.

"En nada, Zarbon. Sin embargo," Vegeta respondió con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro cuando volvió su mirada a la oscuridad por encima de su cabeza, los pensamientos juntándose mientras escuchaba el goteo constante del agua fétida en la esquina.

"Sí, los guardias harán lo suficiente para asegurarse de que no se mueran de infecciones," Atlia respondió.

"Toda una hazaña en este hoyo del infierno, imagino," Zarbon se quejó.

"Quieren competidores sanos," Vegeta interrumpió. "¡Si sigues lloriqueando voy a encontrar una manera de asegurarme de que mueras!"

Zarbon trató de mover su cabeza para mirar a Vegeta y falló, siseando en dolor. "Pareces estar sintiéndote mejor," gruñó. "Pero tengo la sensación de que si yo no estuviera tan herido estarías viendo tus palabras con más cuidado."

"Nunca tendré miedo de ti," Vegeta dijo con altivez, incluso añadiendo su resoplido imperioso.

"¿Entonces qué te ha impedido liberarte?" Zarbon le preguntó a Atlia, ignorando por completo a Vegeta, lo que causó que Vegeta apretara sus dientes en rabia. "Tú pareces más grande que la mayor parte de los guardias que he visto."

Atlia suspiró de nuevo. "Uno de nosotros trató de forzar las rejas de entrada y fue asesinado de inmediato por sus esfuerzos. Tienen toda la estructura reforzada con el mismo tipo de haz que disparan sus armas."

"Maldita sea," Zarbon susurró, y Vegeta se echó a reír.

"No será un problema más adelante," Vegeta rió.

Zarbon sintió rabia alzarse en su estómago y deseó estar en la posición de hacer algo al respecto. "¿De qué demonios hablas tanto, Vegeta?" dijo bruscamente. El Saiyajin se calló de inmediato y pronto todo lo que Zarbon oía era su propia respiración entrecortada.

Vegeta despertó algún tiempo después y se preguntó ociosamente si era de día. Parpadeó en la oscuridad llena de humo de la celda, arrugando su nariz ante el olor de las antorchas en el pasillo. Se quejó mientras el dolor inundaba de nuevo sus extremidades, pero apretó sus dientes y reunió fuerzas para incorporarse. Maldito sea ese Freezer, maldito Zarbon y Radditz, y malditos esos Arlianos por hacer esto con él. Se escabulló en contra de una plataforma de piedra que sobresalía de la pared, que asumió debía servir como una cama y se apoyó en ella con un suspiro. Volviendo su cabeza, entrecerró sus ojos en la penumbra para inspeccionar mejor sus heridas. Debió haber habido algún problema con la calibración del arma que disparó contra él, porque sus heridas no habían sido cauterizadas con la explosión. Las dos heridas en los hombros curarían lo suficientemente bien, siempre que no usara sus brazos demasiado y comenzara a sangrar de nuevo. Una mirada a su muslo le mostró lo que realmente sería problemático: la herida seguía sangrando lentamente, la sangre parecía más oscura de lo normal, y podía sentir una leve picazón comenzando alrededor de los bordes de la carne desgarrada. Frunció sus labios en frustración y examinó sus alrededores, revisando las cosas que pudieran ser de utilidad. Habían dos de las paletas de piedra, pero aparte de eso la celda estaba vacía, salvo una cubeta en la esquina que serviría como un orinal. Las piedras eran negras y viscosas por la humedad, y las barras estaban recubiertas de sustancias extrañas, posiblemente limo. Las barras parecían tan frágiles; sería fácil cometer un error y ser vaporizado cuando parecía que todo lo que tenían que hacer era acercarse y doblarlas como ramitas bajo sus fuertes manos. Su mirada parpadeaba sobre las barras y se dio cuenta de que Zarbon todavía estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, cerca de la puerta de su celda. Sus mejillas pálidas azul verdosas estaban sonrojadas de manera poco natural, y Vegeta maldijo entre dientes al darse cuenta de que Zarbon probablemente ya tenía las heridas infectadas. Apretó sus dientes y corrió al hacia el otro hombre, con su única pierna buena para moverse. Al acercarse a Zarbon, levantó una mano con cuidado y llevó el guante a sus dientes, mordiendo la tela y usando el movimiento de su cabeza para sacarlo. Cuidadosamente colocó sus dedos sobre la frente del otro alienígena y frunció el ceño por el calor irradiado de Zarbon. Vegeta luchó de nuevo con el guante en frustración y gruñó una vez más. Si él iba a salir de aquí iba a necesitar Zarbon vivo y sano. El alienígena aparentemente quería que Vegeta siguiera con vida, ¿o sino por qué se hubiera arriesgado tanto para cuidar y salvar a Vegeta? El ceño fruncido de Vegeta se profundizó, pero se dio cuenta de que podía utilizar ese hecho a su favor. Zarbon era todavía más fuerte que él, aunque odiaba tener que admitirlo, y él necesitaría la fuerza del alienígena para escapar. Un chirrido llamó su atención y su cabeza se disparó, su cuerpo instintivamente reuniendo energía para defenderse. Un tazón fue empujado a través de una ranura debajo de las barras por un guardia que se trasladó apresuradamente por el pasillo, y Vegeta levantó la cabeza un poco para oler lo que era. Era difícil distinguir entre los olores en el lugar húmedo, pero sus agudos sentidos Saiyajin lograron detectar un olor que jamás pensó que añorase por tiempo: agua limpia.

"Tu amigo se ve como si fuera a morir," una voz dijo desde la celda de enfrente. Vegeta intencionadamente no vio en la dirección del orador o se encontró con los ojos rojos brillando débilmente en la oscuridad.

"Tú subestimas la voluntad de un Saiyajin," Vegeta gruñó en voz baja, en voz demasiado baja como para que alguien más oyera. Utilizó su pierna sana para empujar más a la taza, inhalando profundamente el aroma fresco de buena agua. Sus dientes blancos brillaron en la penumbra oscura y lentamente dirigió una mano para recoger la taza. Sus guantes encontraron el frío del hierro, y su frente se frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que la taza pesaba demasiado para que él la levantara sin volver a lesionarse a sí mismo. Zarbon tosió un poco en su sueño, y Vegeta miró a su cara enrojecida. Vegeta suspiró y se estiró con una mano en el hombro opuesto, enganchando un dedo a través de la tela que había arrancado cuando sufrió las heridas y desgarrando la tela del largo de su brazo. La manga se desprendió en la mano, y se estremeció mientras un frío, húmedo viento le tocó el brazo desnudo con manos húmedas. Mojando la tela en el agua, la apretó sobre los labios de Zarbon. El otro alienígena tosió y abrió la boca un poco, Vegeta bajó la tela para asegurarse de que la humedad hiciera contacto con el medio de la lengua de Zarbon. Los ojos ámbar de Zarbon se abrieron en parpadeos y miró a Vegeta, sin comprender.

"¿Qué...?" comenzó débilmente, pero Vegeta lo hizo callar con otro apretón de la tela.

"Cállate," Vegeta dijo. "Yo nunca, NUNCA, quiero oír ni una sola palabra sobre esto." Zarbon esbozó una sonrisa y abrió la boca una vez más para recibir la humedad.

Cuando Zarbon se llenó y Vegeta había bebido un poco de agua él también, mojó el paño de nuevo en el líquido y se secó suavemente en la herida en su pierna, manteniendo la tela con su cola para no tener que esforzarse con sus brazos. Habían momentos en que un apéndice adicional venía muy bien. Siseó mientras el agua entraba por el agujero abierto en su pierna, pero se mantuvo inundando la herida con el agua, repitiendo el procedimiento en las heridas de Zarbon también, y finalmente terminó dejando la tela ensangrentada en la frente de Zarbon, cambiándola cada tanto por agua más fresca. Zarbon murmuró algo en su sueño y Vegeta suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros, y esperando a que les entregaran agua de nuevo.

* * *

"¿Dónde dijiste que lo encontraste?" Bulma preguntó mientras miraba fijamente a los rasgos afilados del alienígena. Su condición se había estabilizado durante la noche, pero estaba todavía inconsciente por sus heridas, y Bulma en realidad lo prefería así.

Goku la miró sin comprender. "En un cráter," respondió, sus ojos negro estudiando al alienígena también.

Bulma suspiró. "Sabes lo que quise decir. ¿Cómo llegó al cráter?"

Goku le lanzó una mirada. "Oh. Estaba en una pequeña cosa tipo nave. Tuve que abrirla para sacarlo," contestó, volviendo su mirada hacia el gran hombre en la cama.

"¿Una nave?" los ojos de Bulma parpadearon varias veces con asombro. "¿Como una cápsula espacial o algo así?"

Goku la miró, su cara llena de exasperación. "Por supuesto, una cápsula espacial," dijo, con voz cansada, y ella sintió como si se tratara de otra persona mirándola desde sus ojos. "Tiene que ser un alienígena."

La boca de Bulma se quedó boquiabierta. "Pero tiene una cola, Goku. Tú solías tener una cola, también. Así que si él es un alienígena, entonces tendrías que ser uno también."

Goku le dio otra mirada extraña de mucho sufrir. "¿Eso te sorprende? Tú siempre me has dicho cuando éramos niños que no podía ser humano."

Bulma se puso seria y miró al suelo. "Siempre estaba bromeando," murmuró. "Sinceramente, imaginé que eras una especie de mutante, sobre todo cuando nada malo te pasó cuando perdiste tu cola para siempre. Supuse que eras sólo genéticamente desviado en este sentido. Se dice que los seres humanos evolucionan a partir de los simios, después de todo."

Goku suspiró. "Tienes razón, Bulma," dijo, sonando más bien como su viejo yo. "Pero siempre me he sentido diferente."

Bulma sonrió y se acercó a él, hasta a poner una mano en su hombro. "La única forma en que eres diferente al resto de nosotros, Goku, es que no has sido corrompido por la forma en que nuestra sociedad funciona," dijo en voz baja. "Eso siempre será así, no importa de dónde termines siendo."

Goku le sonrió, satisfecha. "Entonces, ¿quieres verla?" balbuceó, volteándose y tomando sus dos manos entre las suyas.

Fue el turno de Bulma para mirarlo fijamente. "¿Ver qué?"

"¡La nave!" Goku cantó y la sacó de la habitación.

En el momento en que se fueron los párpados del hombre postrado en la cama se abrieron. Esa voz... sonaba tan parecida a la de su padre. Abrió sus ojos un poco más, la piel quemada alrededor de ellos tirando dolorosamente tensa. Las brillantes luces de la sala perforaron sus dañados ojos, y se apresuró a cerrarlos de nuevo, teniendo cuidado de no apretar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Lo logró? Sintió la pelusa gris acumularse en el borde de sus pensamientos mientras su control de conciencia se escabullía, disolviendo su entorno actual y formándose en otra cosa.

* * *

"¿Qué?" Radditz dijo, mirando a la oscuridad mientras su mano apretaba el altavoz del scouter en su cabeza. "¿Cómo puede ser eso?"

"Estás reaccionando bien, soldado," dijo la voz Nappa. "Freezer nos ha asegurado que ahora que nuestro planeta natal ha sido destruido, podemos considerar su imperio nuestro nuevo hogar."

Radditz parpadeó, sin ver a las decenas de cuerpos apilados delante de él, todavía humeante de recibir ráfagas de ki. Visiones de su padre danzaron en su mente, como cuando había visto al hombre por primera vez, cuando luchaban juntos para eliminar un planeta, o una de las pocas, tranquilas veces donde se sentaban para conversar en los barrios que compartían en el cuartel. Aunque sólo era el hijo de un guerrero de tercera clase, Radditz había demostrado un gran potencial desde su nacimiento hasta llevarlo en los primeros lugares de su casta, y su padre había estado orgulloso de eso, tomando al niño bajo su protección y entrenándolo él mismo, un rareza entre los Saiyajin. Luego Radditz cumplió seis años, edad suficiente para salir y limpiar planetas por su cuenta. Ahora, mientras limpiaba un planeta especialmente difícil con éxito, Nappa lo llamó por radio, diciéndole de la muerte de su padre y la destrucción de su planeta. "¿Cuántos sobrevivieron?" preguntó el niño a su comandante, rápidamente haciendo cálculos en su cerebro.

"Tres," fue la respuesta lacónica de Nappa.

Radditz quedó sin aliento. "¿Sólo tres?" gritó. "¿Qué pasa con mi hermano? ¡Se programó su despegue hoy!"

"No sé. Los registros de lanzamiento se perdieron con el planeta."

"¿Mi padre?"

"Presumiblemente destruido," Nappa, dijo con frialdad.

"¿Pero el príncipe está bien?" Radditz preguntó con urgencia, después de haber sido informado por su padre su principal preocupación siempre era para el rey, que se haría cargo de su pueblo en su momento.

"Sí, Vegeta está bien. Él estaba limpiando su propio planeta cuando sucedió," Nappa respondió, la voz sonando cansada y aburrida. "¿Ya está?"

Radditz bajó la cabeza, sintiendo sus mejillas arder con sangre. "Sí, señor. Informo el planeta limpio, por cierto, señor," murmuró.

"Muy bien. Lord Freezer estará encantado de escucharlo," Nappa retumbó, y cortó la comunicación.

Radditz desconectó su scouter de su cabeza y lo puso en el suelo junto a él mientras se doblaba de dolor. La humedad amenazó con caer de sus ojos, pero se negó a permitir tal cosa, apretándolos una vez más. Su padre, su pueblo había desaparecido. Él era un niño, solo en el universo.

Luego un pensamiento vino a él: tenía un hermano. Kakarotto, a quien justo había visto el día anterior. Su padre estaba demasiado ocupado con misiones para realmente molestarse con el nuevo infante, pero Radditz había visitado al niño por sí solo, preguntándose cómo se veían los recién nacidos. Radditz también se preguntó cómo se vería su madre, pero había escuchado rumores de que ella era de rango más alto que Bardock, y por eso no se los veía seguido a los dos juntos, aunque sabía que hombres habían sido asesinados por su padre por hacer comentarios por la decisión de su madre. A veces se había preguntado si sus padres se habían unido, pero no le había importando entonces. Radditz puso una mano en el vidrio que envolvía al bebé, mirando en desaprobación mientras el bebé gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Las palabras llegaron a sus oídos desde la sala de rejuvenecimiento, que estaba al lado de la guardería. "¿Quién quiere molestarse con el hijo de un soldado de clase baja?" escuchó a la voz de su padre decir amargamente, y entendió entonces la verdadera razón detrás del rechazo de sus hijos. Bardock sabía que sus hijos no tenían un futuro real en el ejército Saiyajin, sin importar cuán fuertes se volvieran, y eso lo corroía. Bardock había sido un hombre inteligente, pero la simple distinción de clases le había impedido ascender en los rangos a él mismo. Después de escuchar las palabras de su padre se había ido de la guardería y fue a prepararse para su propia misión fuera del planeta.

Había envidiado al príncipe, de niño. El rey era muy cercano a su hijo cuando las circunstancias lo permitían, mirando al niño con un orgullo no disimulado mientras el amargo rostro del príncipe estudiaba sus alrededores. Incluso había visto al rey poner una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe una vez, sonriendo mientras su hijo atacaba a uno de los consejeros de su padre. El rey obviamente quería a su hijo, y Radditz deseaba que su propio padre se hubiera sentido de la misma manera. El príncipe tenía todo; un padre, un futuro, un poder más allá de la creencia. Luego Freezer había destruido todo, averiguó después, y la envidia que Radditz había tenido por Vegeta se había convertido en una leve tristeza, porque no importaba la posición en la vida, Radditz todavía tenía la posibilidad de un hermano.

"Kakarotto," resolló mientras el pasado se disolvía y las brillantes luces de la habitación llenaban sus ojos una vez más.

* * *

"Wow," Bulma dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por la superficie de la nave. Goku había hecho volar completamente la parte superior de la cosa, pero más allá de eso estaba en maravillosas condiciones. "¿Qué tipo de material es este? murmuró para sí misma mientras tocaba y revisaba. Goku estaba de pie al lado, suspirando mientras miraba a Bulma revolotear alrededor de la nave. Bulma saltó a través del agujero volado en la parte superior de la nave y se dejó caer en el acolchado asiento, frunciendo el ceño mientras sentía la humedad de sangre manchando sus ropas. Presionó un botón al azar, esperando que no fuera el que lanzara la nave al espacio exterior. Algo zumbó a la vida y la abrazó, pero todo lo que sucedió fue el crepitar de la estática, luego la grabación de una voz comenzó a reproducirse. Las palabras eran completamente alienígenas para ella, habladas en un idioma gutural que parecía más como un gruñido que un discurso de verdad. Sólo entendió una palabra claramente: Vegeta. "¿Qué es Vegeta?" se preguntó en voz alta, mirando al cielo a través del agujero. Plantó sus pies para salir de la nave y su zapato tocó algo suavemente. Bajando la vista, se dio cuenta que un extraño dispositivo estaba en el suelo de la nave, compuesto de un trozo de vidrio verde y una parte que parecía caber perfectamente en una oreja. "¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó, y lo levantó, acomodándolo sobre su oreja. Apretó el botón en el costado y la cosa comenzó a pitar, mostrando caracteres que no podía leer, pero con flechas apuntando a su izquierda. Giró su cabeza y el dispositivo brilló firme cuando estuvo enfrentando en la dirección correcta. Poniéndose de pie, salió de la nave y miró en la dirección que el dispositivo estaba indicando, su boca cayendo abierta mientras se daba cuenta que la cosa estaba apuntando a Goku. "¡Debe leer poder!" jadeó, sacando la cosa y examinándola entre sus dedos.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Goku preguntó con impaciencia. "¿Crees que esté mejor ahora?"

Bulma lo miró sin comprender, sus pensamientos interrumpidos. "No sé sobre él," dijo Bulma, "Pero voy a llamar a casa y hacer que mi papá envíe una tropa para recoger esta cosa. Guardó el dispositivo de lectura y miró a Goku de nuevo. "Esto podría revolucionar los viajes espaciales, Goku," explicó, y él le dio esa sonrisa suya vacante.

"Eso es genial, Bulma. ¿Puedo llevarte de nuevo ahora?" dijo alegremente, extendiendo su mano.

"Dios, estás con muchas ganas de salir de aquí," dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono celular. "Hola, ¿papá?" saludó, y escuchó por unos pocos momentos lo que su padre tenía que decir mientras Goku esperaba con impaciencia. "Sí. ¿Puedo pedirte que envíes un equipo aquí?" preguntó, la mirada moviéndose hacia la nave. "Para levantarla. Sigue las coordenadas de esta llamada. Demonios, ven tú mismo si quieres, podría resultarte digno de tu tiempo," dijo con una sonrisa, sus ojos errando sobre la brillante superficie de la nave una vez más. "Esto podría cambiar todas nuestras vidas para siempre."


	6. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Epico**

(_Epic_)

Un fic de The Prime Minister

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Los ojos de Zarbon se agitaron abiertos, apenas necesitando tiempo para adaptarse a la penumbra de la celda mientras su visión se aclaraba. Trató de incorporarse, pero descubrió que sus costillas rotas todavía se oponían. "Eres un sanador lento," oyó una voz ronca decir desde algún lugar de la celda.

"En realidad, se me considera un sanador muy rápido," replicó, toda la situación de la celda subterránea y el temperamental príncipe Saiyajin volviendo a él rápidamente. "Simplemente no soy tan rápido como tú, al parecer."

"No esperaría que fueras tan bueno como un Saiyajin," Vegeta dijo con frialdad, sin moverse para ayudar a Zarbon en absoluto. Había cuidado al maldito alienígena durante un tiempo, unas dos semanas, aunque no tenía forma precisa de marcar el paso del tiempo en las mazmorras subterráneas, y estaba al final de su paciencia.

Zarbon frunció el ceño y se dejó seguir yaciendo en el piso. "Entonces, ¿cómo estás?" Zarbon preguntó ácidamente, frustrado por no poder levantarse y examinar a Vegeta por sí mismo. Los Saiyajin siempre habían sido brutales y él realmente no se fiaba de los métodos de curación de Vegeta.

"Estoy casi bien," Vegeta espetó desde su lugar en la plataforma de piedra, mirando el pecho de Zarbon alzarse y caer rítmicamente. Se agachó y tocó la herida en su pierna con cautela. A pesar de que había escapado de la infección estaba seguro que iba a dejar una cicatriz desagradable.

"Debo haber sido mucho más dañado de lo que pensaba," Zarbon se preguntó, cerrando los ojos para quitar la sensación granulada. Suponía que sólo se había roto una costilla o dos, pero al parecer tenía que haber habido una buena cantidad de daño interno. El disparo de Vegeta había sido sin duda algo más. Pero tuvo que preguntarse por qué el Saiyajin estaba tomándose tanto trabajo para mantenerlo con vida. Se aclaró la garganta, volvió su cabeza para poder ver al menos parte de Vegeta mientras hablaba. "¿Entonces por qué te tomaste la molestia de cuidarme para que recupere la salud?" preguntó, observando con cuidado cualquier pista parpadeante en el rostro del príncipe.

Los labios de Vegeta se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Por qué, Zarbon, sólo podrías ser el mejor señuelo en el universo," dijo, el humor frío enroscándose alrededor de su voz.

Los ojos de Zarbon se abrieron como platos. "¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo en voz baja, su ritmo cardíaco empezando a aumentar.

Vegeta parpadeó, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. "No pienso quedarme aquí indefinidamente," respondió. "Cuando llegue el momento en que realmente estés lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir contra ellos por un rato mientras yo promulgo el resto de mi plan."

"¿Plan?" Zarbon dijo con voz débil, gustándole el patrón de pensamiento de Vegeta cada vez menos.

Una pequeña risa escapó la garganta de Vegeta. "¡Por supuesto! Todo el trabajo y nada de juego aburren a Vegeta, y hastían, muchacho. A este planeta se le dio una calificación de A, y nos mandaron para limpiarlo. No hay razón por la que no podamos tener un poco de diversión con ellos, ¿eh?"

Zarbon pensó que sus ojos iban a salir de su cabeza por la incredulidad. ¿El Saiyajin tenía un deseo de muerte? "¿Cómo diablos vas a conseguir pasar todas estas armas?" dijo bruscamente. "¿Has olvidado con la facilidad con la que mataron a Nappa? ¿Con qué facilidad nos capturaron? ¡Un infierno entero por el gran bien que nos hizo que seas el más fuerte de los Saiyajin entonces!"

La sonrisa de Vegeta vaciló por un momento, y sus cejas perpetuamente hundidas se fruncieron aún más. Zarbon contuvo la respiración y esperó tensamente por un golpe de muerte, pero después de unos segundos llenos de filo el rostro de Vegeta se relajó y una pequeña sonrisa agració sus labios una vez más. "¿No sabes la razón por la que Freezer nos teme, Zarbon?" susurró, inclinándose hacia el otro alienígena. "Los Saiyajin sanan rápidamente de las heridas mortales, y cuando lo hacen son automáticamente más fuertes. Te garantizo que les tomará el doble para derrotarme la próxima vez."

Fue el turno de Zarbon para endurecerse. "Eres un tonto, Vegeta," murmuró, mirando al rostro del Saiyajim convertirse en una máscara de rabia. "Aunque tu poder se duplicó todavía no está cerca del mío. Sin embargo, mira lo fácil que fui derrotado."

La boca de Vegeta se torció en rabia antes de acomodarse de nuevo. "Ríndete ahora, si quieres, pero yo tengo venganza qué lidiar y un universo por gobernar. Sólo di la palabra y yo te dejaré morir aquí como el pedazo de basura que eres."

Zarbon suspiró mientras se maravillaba que aún estuviera con vida. Generalmente el temperamento del Príncipe era mucho peor. "A diferencia de ti, Vegeta, yo valoro la vida. Además, tengo mis misiones por cumplir también."

"Entonces tenemos un entendimiento," Vegeta murmuró, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y agitando su cola con impaciencia.

"No te precipites por recuperar tu salud," una voz dijo a través del pasillo. Zarbon vio los ojos de Vegeta levantarse bajo sus espesas cejas para mirar al interlocutor.

"¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?" Vegeta espetó, descruzando uno de sus brazos y flexionando su puño.

"Una vez que estén saludables los harán luchar en la arena, ¿recuerdas?" dijo de nuevo la voz, y Zarbon finalmente reconoció al orador como Atlia.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que debería estar preocupado por eso?" Vegeta respondió fríamente, volviendo su brazo lentamente a su posición anterior.

"Vegeta, si nunca hubiéramos tenido algo de qué preocuparnos en este planeta no hubiéramos terminado en este calabozo," reprendió Zarbon. Las cejas de Vegeta se torcieron en molestia e ignoró ex profeso al alienígena.

"El de piel verde tiene razón," Atlia continuó. "La nueva guardia del rey no necesita las armas que los otros sí. Prácticamente pueden hacer lo mismo por ellos mismos."

Zarbon se movió en sorpresa y trató de sentarse. "¿Qué? jadeó mientras hacía un gesto de dolor, finalmente logrando levantarse sobre un codo y mirar al alienígena a través del pasillo. "¿Estás diciéndome que la guardia del rey puede usar ataques perforadores de ki?"

Atlia parpadeó, o mejor dicho, hizo lo equivalente a parpadear, y dio un paso atrás de las barras de su celda hasta que se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Vegeta resopló y deslizó sus piernas sobre el lado de su losa, envolviendo su cola cuidadosamente sobre su vientre. "Como si eso me molestaría," Vegeta murmuró.

"¿Has perdido la cabeza?" Zarbon exclamó, volviendo su cabeza para mirar al Saiyajin. "Déjame recordarte nuestra situación actual."

"Tú has estado inconsciente un largo tiempo, Zarbon," Vegeta dijo tranquilamente y examinó sus manos. "Te lo has perdido. A nuestro amigo frente a nosotros le gusta durante horas sobre el nuevo malvado rey y la manera que maneja las cosas."

"¿Por ejemplo?" Zarbon espetó, colapsando de nuevo en el suelo cuando la fuerza en el brazo que lo estaba sosteniendo dejaba de funcionar.

¡Como si fuera a decirte ahora que todos los demás están escuchando! La voz de Vegeta golpeó la cabeza de Zarbon. La mandíbula de Zarbon cayó lentamente.

"Eres telepático," Zarbon susurró demasiado bajo para que nadie más oyera.

"Hay muchas cosas que no conoces sobre los Saiyajin," Vegeta dijo con brusquedad, dándole la espalda y dejando que la punta de su cola azote de un lado a otro en el aire. "Descansa mientras puedas, Zarbon," advirtió, y en poco tiempo él también se tiró a dormir.

* * *

"Dios mío, Bulma, ¡esta cosa es magnífica!" El Dr. Briefs silbaba mientras corría una mano sobre la suave superficie de la nave.

"¿No es genial?" Bulma sonrió, de pie con sus manos plantadas en sus caderas.

"¿Es peligroso?" ChiChi preguntó desde donde ella estaba, Gohan apoyado en su cadera.

"No a menos que Papá la haga explotar accidentalmente," Bulma respondió con calma, y sonrió mientras la otra mujer daba unos pasos hacia atrás. ChiChi le caía bien, pero a veces la mujer era demasiado paranoica. Gohan era un niño adorable, pero ChiChi subestimaba su valor en la mayor parte de las cosas. Después de todo, no era como si la nave hubiera sido enviada desde el espacio con el único propósito de destruir a su hijo. Bulma suspiró; tal vez sólo estaba celosa. A ella no le molestaría tener hijos algún día, pero la idea de casamiento simplemente no le gustaba. Haría falta un imponente hombre para que ella siquiera lo considere, y no hubo conocido a ese hombre todavía.

"¿Bulma?" una voz vaciló, sacándola de su ensueño. "¿Se supone que las máquinas en la habitación del hombre herido hagan todos esos ruidos?"

Bulma se centró en la figura viniendo hacia ella y se dio cuenta con leve sorpresa que era Goku. "¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó ella con urgencia.

Goku se encogió de hombros y miró a su mujer moverse con su hijo en su cadera. "Es sólo que las máquinas en la habitación del alienígena están haciendo toda clase de ruidos extraños, eso es todo."

"¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste?" Bulma espetó, mirando a su padre, quien asintió, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

"¡Acabo de hacerlo!" Goku dijo, bajando las cejas en confusión. Bulma gruñó y siguió corriendo, entrando en la sala de enfermería a pocas puertas de distancia. El escáner cerebral se estaba volviendo loco, las ondas se alzaban de forma errática en patrones que nunca había visto antes. ¿Se estaba despertando? Bulma miró alrededor y tomó una jeringa. Una botella estaba cerca, y llenó rápidamente la jeringa y la metió en el brazo del hombre. Unos momentos más tarde las ondas se calmaron y una vez más asumieron el patrón del sueño. Ella suspiró y pasó una muñeca a través de su frente, cerrando sus ojos en alivio. La botella llamó su atención y la examinó, asegurándose que lo hubiera inyectado con lo correcto. Efectivamente, la botella contenía un fuerte sedante, y dio un respingo mientras se daba cuenta lo que podría haber habido en la botella. Debería haber sabido mejor que inyectar sin mirar. Una tos sonó detrás de ella, y se volteó para encontrarse a su padre en la puerta.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación. "Nunca había visto ondas cerebrales actuar de esa manera antes."

"Se estaba despertando," Goku dijo mientras entró en la habitación. "Estaba llamando a alguien llamado Kakarotto."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Bulma espetó, frunciendo el ceño al hombre inconsciente.

Goku le parpadeó. "Estaba prácticamente gritándolo," respondió, obviamente sorprendido por su pregunta.

"Goku, mi muchacho, él nunca dijo una palabra," el Dr. Briefs respondió, y la boca de Goku se abrió.

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron como platos mientras miraba a su padre. "¿Crees qué?" susurró, mirando de nuevo al hombre en la cama.

"No sé si eso es posible," dijo su padre, caminando al lado de la cama del hombre.

"Él es un alienígena, después de todo," Bulma comentó en voz baja. "Podría hacer todo tipo de cosas que nosotros no podemos."

"Él tiene una cola," Goku ofreció desde la puerta.

"Sí, Goku, muy bien," Bulma dijo ausentemente.

Goku frunció el ceño y dio otro paso en la habitación. "Quiero decir que tal vez él y yo somos de la misma gente. Si eso es cierto, entonces debería ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que este sujeto puede."

Bulma arrancó su mirada lejos del hombre masivamente lastimado y miró a su amigo de la infancia. "Supongo que es posible. Si eres de la misma raza explicaría por qué está aquí, más o menos."

"Tal vez te está buscando a ti, Goku," ofreció el Dr. Briefs, alejándose de la cama.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza. "Está bien, digamos que Goku y este sujeto son de la misma raza. Realmente no es difícil creer que Goku sea un alienígena. Eso explicaría la cola. Pero tú nunca mostraste signos de telepatía, ¿o sí?"

Goku se encogió de hombros sobre la cama. "No lo sé. ChiChi generalmente tiene los mismos sueños que yo," respondió, pero la atención de todos los demás volvió a las máquinas mientras el monitor cardíaco parpadeaba.

"Oh, espero que no haya arruinado la dosis," dijo Bulma, y acercó su mano para revisar el pulso en el cuello del hombre.

"Pero tú nunca has sido capaz de decirle algo a tu esposa directamente desde tu mente, ¿o sí?" dijo el Dr. Briefs, continuando su tópico anterior.

Goku sacudió su cabeza. "Bueno, no, pero nunca lo he intentado."

Bulma suspiró, algo que notó que estaba haciendo mucho. "Pero papá," comenzó, luego gritó mientras un agarre de acero repentinamente envolvió su muñeca. Bajó la vista en horror, dándose cuenta que el alienígena tenía un buen agarre en ella y la estaba mirando con duros ojos negros.

"Kakarotto," gruñó el alienígena, apretando más fuerte su muñeca.

"¡Goku!" Bulma gritó mientras desesperadamente trató de hacer fuerza para sacar los dedos del hombre de su muñeca. Goku entró en acción una vez más, acelerando hacia el lado de Bulma y agarrando la mano del hombre con la suya.

"Suéltala," advirtió mientras miraba al rostro del hombre.

"¿Padre?" dijo el hombre, la expresión en los ojos vacilando. "¿Por qué estás hablando estándar?"

Bulma sintió el agarre relajarse y se soltó, saltando para acurrucarse junto a su padre como si el pequeño anciano pudiera protegerla del bruto postrado en la cama. Goku la miró en alivio antes de volverse al hombre. "Yo no soy tu padre. Soy Goku," dijo, tratando de descifrar la mirada en los negros ojos del otro hombre.

Los ojos del hombre se ampliaron más y agarró la muñeca de Goku con ambas manos. "Supongo que la dosis que le diste no fue suficiente," susurró el Dr. Briefs a su hija mientras miraban los músculos de Goku tensarse en anticipación para luchar.

"¡Hermano!" soltó el hombre. "¡Kakarotto!"

Goku suspiró y trató suavemente de soltar las manos del otro hombre. "Escucha, no sé de qué estás hablando. No sé quién eres tú ni a quién estás buscando, pero pareces estar bastante delirante y no creo que quién tu quieras esté aquí. Tal vez deberías intentar descansar."

El hombre frunció el ceño y apretó su agarre. "¿Qué juego estás jugando, Kakarotto? Te ves igual que nuestro padre, ¡no hay forma de equivocarse!"

Las facciones de Goku se quedaron sin color mientras cesaba de resistirse del agarre del hombre. "¿Qué?" tragó saliva.

"¿No recuerdas nada?" el hombre gimió. "¡Soy Radditz, tu hermano mayor!"

"Yo no tengo un hermano," Goku protestó. "¡Y mi nombre es Goku, no Kakarotto!"

Radditz se sentó con cuidado y examinó la habitación detrás de Goku, espiando a Bulma y a su padre. "¿Por qué no cumpliste con tu misión?"

Goku estaba empezando a sentir pánico por los márgenes de su consciencia. "¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó, la voz alzándose en tono. "¿Qué misión?"

Radditz suspiró y cayó en su almohada. "Fuiste enviado aquí cuando eras un bebé desde nuestros cuarteles para limpiar este planeta de vida para que pudiéramos vendérselo a nuestro empleador," dijo. "¿Entonces qué pasó?"

Goku lo miró en shock. "No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo," respondió.

"¡Eres un Saiyajin, Kakarotto!" Radditz protestó. "¡no hay forma que pudieras haberte olvidado!"

Goku se armó con una sonrisa tonta. "Bueno, sí sufrí una seria lesión en la cabeza cuando era niño. ¡Deberías ver la cicatriz!" rió.

"¿No te acuerdas de nada?" Radditz dijo en maravilla, mirando a su hermano. No hay manera de que pudiera estar equivocado: la voz, el cabello, todo era exactamente igual a su padre. Esta persona Goku tenía que ser el perdido Kakarotto.

"No," Goku sonrió. "Nada."

"¿Entonces cómo explicas la cola?" Radditz siseó, sintiendo frustración crecer en su abdomen.

Goku se giró y le mostró a Radditz su trasero. "Sin cola," dijo calmadamente, sin notar lo que palideció Radditz. "La perdí cuando era un niño."

"Hermano," Radditz susurró. "¿Cómo te puedes permitir vivir así?"

"Escucha aquí, amigo," una alga, aguda voz interrumpió en la habitación, y Radditz giró su cabeza hacia el orador. Era una mujer, con fino cabello y ojos azules, una piel de color cremosa y bastante voluptuosa. "Goku ha vivido aquí toda su vida. No sé lo que eres tú o de donde vienes, pero él es, por todos los efectos, un terrícola."

"Él es un Saiyajin," Radditz replicó. "Tiene que serlo. ¿Cómo explicas la cola que tuvo?"

La hermosa mujer se encogió de hombros. "Hay cosas tales como mutaciones genéticas, sabes," dijo. "¿Son completamente ignorantes en el planeta de donde vienes?"

"Bulma," Goku advirtió. "No conocemos la historia de este sujeto todavía."

Radditz estuvo a punto de responder cuando un pequeño niño entró en la habitación y se envolvió alrededor de la pierna de Kakarotto. "¡Papi!" gritó el niño, aferrándose a las ropas de su padre. "¡Te fuiste tan rápido que mamá pensó que algo malo sucedió!"

"Está bien, Gohan," Goku respondió, agachándose para acariciar la cabeza del niño. Radditz miró mientras la pequeña cola se asomaba por debajo de la ropa del niño y se azotaba de un lado a otro en felicidad.

"Ahí está tu prueba, Kakarotto," Radditz gruñó, apuntando la cola del niño. "Tú eres un Saiyajin y los Saiyajin tienen colas, por lo tanto si no fueras un Saiyajin tu hijo no tendría una cola."

"No importa qué nací. Soy un terrícola ahora," Goku respondió amablemente mientras se agachaba para levantar al inquieto Gohan.

"Y se va a quedar de esa manera," otra voz alta ordenó, y Radditz notó que otra mujer había entrado en la habitación. Tuvo que parpadear, pues ella hubiera sido la viva imagen de una Saiyajin si su cabello no hubiera sido tan lacio, sus ojos tan redondos, y no le faltara una cola. Sus oscuros ojos parecían brillar peligrosamente, y Kakarotto trotó a su lado, dándole al niño.

"¿Es humana?" Radditz preguntó, todavía no creyéndolo del todo. "¿Los Saiyajin pueden cruzarse con los humanos?"

"Supongo," Goku rió, acariciando un poco a Gohan y haciendo al niño reír.

Las cejas de Radditz se torcieron. Esa era una interesante información, y la estaba procesando cuando un espasmo sacudió su cuerpo, enviándolo a caer de nuevo en su almohada. "Suficiente," dijo la primer voz femenina, y la mujer de pelo azul se inclinó sobre él una vez más. "Todavía no está curado y lo hemos molestado lo suficiente. Ahora todos ustedes váyanse. Después de todo, no es como que no puedan venir y verlo de nuevo mañana." Raddtiz miró todos sus muy exquisitos movimientos mientras ella echaba a los demás, finalmente yendo a él y reinsertando los tubos en sus brazos. "Ahora duerme," ordenó. "Tendrás mucho qué decirnos después."

Radditz apenas recordó asentirle mientras la oscuridad parpadeaba en los bordes de su consciencia y se quedaba dormido.

* * *

"Levántate," gruñó una voz áspera, despertando a Zarbon de repente. Él levantó su cabeza y se frotó los ojos, dándose cuenta de que debió haber estado muy profundamente dormido si alguien pudo entrar en la habitación sin que él se diera cuenta. Suspiró y se volcó sobre la losa de piedra dura, preguntándose qué estaba transpirando.

"Saca tus sucias manos de mí," oyó sisear a Vegeta, y apresuró sus movimientos hasta el borde de la piedra. Mientras miraba hacia abajo y se daba cuenta con sorpresa que estaba en la litera de arriba, fuera de la suciedad del suelo de la celda por fin, y se sentía notablemente mejor. ¿Seguramente Vegeta no pudo haber hecho algo tan bueno?

"¿Qué está pasando?" por fin se atrevió, mechones de pelo verde cayendo en su rostro mientras miraba por encima del borde.

"Cállate, prisionero," la voz ronca dijo, y Zarbon vio que tres guardias como insectos estaban en la sala, uno de los cuales estaba tratando de poner a Vegeta de pie. El príncipe Saiyajin estaba medianamente desobediente, pero por la expresión en su rostro Zarbon podía notar que estaba divertido más que enojado. Vegeta finalmente pareció cansarse de la lucha y se puso de pie, aunque arrancó su brazo del agarre del guardia.

"Sí, cállate, Zarbon," Vegeta dijo irónico, una leve sonrisa propagándose en sus labios. "Yo no soy por el que debes preocuparte." Dicho esto, salió de la habitación, los guardias corriendo detrás de él con un chirrido mientras sus exoesqueletos entraron en contacto con el duro suelo de piedra. Zarbon vio sus sombras desaparecer por el pasillo largo, y se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que habían dejado la puerta de la celda abierta. Extendió su brazo y trató de tirar de él hasta el final de la losa, pero descubrió que todavía estaba demasiado débil. Gimió y rodó sobre su espalda una vez más, mirando el techo negro en desesperación.

"Se lo han llevado a la arena," la voz de Atlia proclamó desde el otro lado del pasillo. "Él ha sanado por completo, por lo que se lo llevaron a pelear."

La boca de Zarbon se presionó en una tensa línea. Si algo le sucedía a Vegeta Zarbon bien podría considerarse igual de muerto. Necesitaba la ayuda de Vegeta para escapar, sin mencionar las consecuencias de decepcionar a Freezer. Apretó sus dientes juntos mientras se daba cuenta que no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer. "¿Y qué pasa si pierde?" le preguntó a Atlia, quien siempre parecía amar soltar información.

"Muere," respondió Atlia. "Los enfrentamientos son siempre a muerte."

"¿Entonces qué hay sobre los ganadores?" Zarbon preguntó sin entusiasmo, realmente no creyendo que Vegeta tuviera alguna clase de oportunidad.

Atlia hizo un extraño gorgoteo, y Zarbon se preguntó si era una risa. "Entonces vive como un rey. Todavía será un prisionero, por supuesto, y no se le permitirá mezclarse con las clases más altas, pero un prisionero que gana para siempre, y por lo tanto vive, es recompensado hermosamente por su valor de entretenimiento. Mientras más viva más recibirá, especialmente ya que es un alienígena y por lo tanto exótico. La gente pagará extra para ver a algo como él."

"¿Tendrá que luchar contra el actual campeón?"

"No de inmediato," Atlia respondió desde la oscuridad de su celda. "Tendrá que luchar con otros prisioneros primero, unos que han ganado unas pocas batallas ellos mismos pero no tienen el potencial de campeón. Son algo así como una prueba para nuevos guerreros.

Zarbon suspiró. "¿Qué clase de oportunidad tiene Vegeta?" preguntó en voz alta.

"Si llega al campeón, ninguna," respondió él, y se retiró en la oscuridad.

"Eso es lo que temía," Zarbon murmuró, y comenzó a hacer un balance de sus heridas una vez más.

* * *

Los guardias le dieron a Vegeta un largo trozo de acero y un escudo antes de empujarlo afuera en la arena. Parpadeó ante el repentino resplandor, la luz casi dolorosa después de la oscuridad de las mazmorras. Cuando sus ojos finalmente se ajustaron se dio cuenta que estaba de pie bajo la estructura de un tipo coliseo, la arena hecha de arena con gradas de piedra estirándose lejos de él en todas direcciones. Los asientos estaban llenos de miles de personas como insectos, todos con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos centrados en él mientras él se volvía para mirar a sus alrededores. Gruñó y envolvió su cola alrededor de él más fuertemente, haciendo lo mejor para mantener su realeza a pesar de sus rotas y sucias ropas y agrietada armadura. Un zumbido entró en la audiencia y se dio cuenta que el otro competidor había entrado en la arena. Era, por supuesto, uno de los Arlianos como insectos. Vegeta se preguntó vagamente por qué el otro individuo estaba prisionero. Uno de los guardias que lo había escoltado a la arena salió en el centro y comenzó a gritar las reglas: ninguna otra arma, nada de morder, ningún ataque de ki, y sólo un sobreviviente. Una sonrisa se deslizó por el rostro de Vegeta, pero la fuerte risa de los Arlianos en las gradas llenaron la arena mientras miraban el pequeño tamaño de Vegeta. No podía decir si su oponente estaba sonriendo o no, ya que no podía localizar las bocas de los Arlianos, pero estaba seguro de que estaba siendo muy subestimado en ese mismo momento. "Nunca subestimes a un Saiyajin," susurró mientras el guardia gritaba la orden para comenzar.

Se rodearon de inmediato, Vegeta probando tranquilamente el peso y el equilibrio de la extraña arma. Estaba tentado en tirarla, pero luego el otro individuo seguramente tomaría ventaja de su alcance. Agarró su varilla más fuertemente y se aseguró que su cola estuviera fuertemente envuelta alrededor de su cintura. El Arliano apuñaló brutalmente con la barra, Vegeta esquivando a un lado y dejando que la barra de metal chocara contra su escudo. Dándole al arma del Arliano un empujón al costado se arremetió y empujó una rodilla en el vientre del Arliano. El Arliano se dobló pero no cayó, y Vegeta casi destrozó su rótula en el exoesqueleto de su oponente. Saltando lejos, Vegeta miró al Arliano mientras se levantaba lentamente, sacudiéndose la herida. Vegeta frunció el ceño a las limitaciones de velocidad de su arma pasaba por su cabeza. Era demasiado larga para usarla en un rango cercano, ¿entonces qué más podría hacer? Podría arrojar la maldita cosa, pero quedaría abierto para el ataque. Mientras se ponía de pie pensando que veía el lento goteo de líquido procedente del vientre del Arliano. El Arliano no había caído, pero su exoesqueleto se había roto bajo el golpe. Vegeta sonrió mientras algo vino a él. Hizo un ruido para llamar la atención del Arliano mientras se abalanzaba hacia él, cambiando el agarre en su vara. El Arliano apretó su escudo y lo sostuvo frente de sí mismo para bloquear el ataque, pero Vegeta juntó su fuerza y saltó por todo lo que valía la pena, cayendo sobre la cabeza del Arliano y pateando el escudo fuera de sus manos. Giró en medio del aire, la parte de atrás de sus talones conectándose con la cabeza del Arliano. El Arliano se tambaleó hacia adelante, plantando la base de su vara en la arena para mantener el equilibrio. Vegeta tomó esa oportunidad para lanzarse en todo el frente de su oponente, tomando su escudo y levantándolo bajo lo que supuso era el mentón del Arliano. Sonrió fríamente mientras el Arliano caía hacia atrás, aterrizando con un ruido sordo sobre su espalda. Vegeta siguió su movimiento, echando a un lado su escudo y empuñó su vara con ambas manos y alzándola sobre su cabeza antes de embestirla sobre el ya roto vientre del Arliano. La multitud jadeó mientras el Arliano gritaba en dolor, tomando la vara y desesperadamente tratando de alejarla. Una risa escapó de la garganta de Vegeta y levantó la perdida vara del Arliano, arrojándola con indiferencia en el aire mientras se paseaba por donde yacía el Arliano. El Arliano lo miró en terror y comenzó a suplicar por clemencia. Vegeta apenas sonrió y embistió la vara entre los ojos del Arliano. La multitud se quedó en absoluto silencio mientras el Arliano gortoteaba y crispaba sus últimos respiros, Vegeta sacando la vara cuando estuvo seguro que estuviera muerto. Alzó la vara en el aire sobre su cabeza y rió una vez más, mirando a la multitud con desprecio. Se quedaron en silencio por unos pocos momentos más, luego estallaron en gritos y aplausos. Vegeta recuperó su compostura y se dirigió en silencio hacia la puerta por donde había venido, tomando nota en silencio de cuantos guardias habían, cuántos parecían tener armas y donde estaban ubicados. Los guardias que lo habían escoltado a la arena se acercaron a cada lado de él, y antes de que tuvieran tiempo para parpadear él había enterrado su vara en el corazón de uno de ellos, tomado su arma, y apuñalado al otro también. Ambos cayeron muertos a su lado, alzando nubes de arena mientras golpeaban el suelo. Escuchó a la multitud volverse loca detrás de él y entró en la oscuridad de los calabozos por sí mismo.

"Volviste," Zarbon exclamó mientras él entraba a la celda, mirando por encima del borde de la losa.

"¿Pensaste que perdería?" Vegeta preguntó mientras plantaba sus manos en sus caderas y desenvolvía su cola de su cintura, mirando al alienígena de pelo verde. Zarbon estaba mucho más saludable, aunque todavía se veía lamentablemente débil.

Las finas cejas de Zarbon se juntaron en un ceño fruncido. "No estaba seguro. Podrían haber combatido contra ti con esas extrañas armas suyas. Supongo que fue bien, ¿entonces?"

Vegeta se encogió de hombros. "Supongo. Fue asquerosamente fácil. Nos dieron unas estacas de metal de cinco pies de largo y escudos hechos del mismo material. Ninguna otra arma, ni ataques de ki, sólo mano a mano."

Zarbon suspiró y puso su mano bajo su mentón mientras miraba a Vegeta. "¿Te dijeron contra quién lucharás después?" preguntó, girando su cabeza a un lado.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza. "No, los maté antes de que tuvieran una oportunidad," respondió.

Los ojos de Zarbon se ampliaron, los irises dorados brillando en la penumbra. "¿Los mataste y volviste aquí?"

Vegeta alejó la mirada, estudiando la puerta. "Algunos de los otros guardias tenían esas armas," dijo enojado, y Zarbon se dio cuenta que debía haber lastimado el orgullo del Saiyajin no ser capaz de escapar. "Y además," Vegeta continuó, "quiero divertirme algo mientras esté aquí. Tú no estás bien para ir a ningún lugar, por lo que podría muy bien entretenerme en el ínterin. Confía en mí, Zarbon, cuando llegue el momento no tendremos dificultad de escapar."

Zarbon asintió y Vegeta desapareció de la vista mientras se sentaba en su litera. Zarbon suspiró y giró sobre su espalda, lentamente estirando sus músculos para hacerlos volver a trabajar en condiciones. Había visto un plan formarse en los ojos de Vegeta, pero no estaba seguro qué podría ser. Honestamente, no estaba seguro si realmente quería saber.


	7. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Epico**

(_Epic_)

Un fic de The Prime Minister

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Sintió la luz en sus párpados intensificarse y volvió su cabeza, la idea de despertar pareciendo extremadamente desagradable. "Vamos," una voz dijo a través de su conciencia. "Necesitas levantarte para que podamos evaluar tus lesiones." Apretó sus dientes y volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado, negándose a abrir los ojos. La luz se intensificó de nuevo y oyó suspirar a alguien. "De verdad no quieres que te obligue a levantarte," dijo, y Radditz a regañadientes abrió sus ojos. Hizo una mueca mientras la luz se abría camino en sus pupilas, pero pronto se dio cuenta que se enfrentaba con dos otros ojos, tan azules como el cielo y brillando con vida. Debe ser la mujer bonita, decidió, y legó sus ojos para concentrarse en su piel de color crema. Una mano suave se apoderó de su muñeca, y sintió algo frío presionado contra el interior de ésta donde la venas corrían cerca de la superficie. Un pitido siguió, y él levantó la cabeza para ver a la mujer pulsando un pequeño dispositivo sobre su piel y lo vio hacer ruidos. "Pareces estar mejorando, ¿pero cómo te sientes?" dijo al cabo de unos minutos, dando vuelta los ojos azules de nuevo hacia él. Él tragó saliva y frunció el ceño, sin recordar como responder. "¿Acaso los Saiyajin no tienen modales?" preguntó ella con suavidad y soltó su muñeca.

"Me siento mejor," respondió, la voz ronca, y levantó una mano para pasarla por su cabello rebelde. ¿Qué pasaba con él? se preguntó mientras sentía correr la sangre a sus mejillas. ¿Estaba en celo o algo así? "¿Todos los humanos se ven como tú?" le espetó sin pensar y mentalmente se pateó cuando la vio subir sus cejas con sorpresa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó ella, doblando esas manos pálidas, suaves sobre su regazo.

"Quiero decir, ¿todos tienen tu color?" continuó, con el deseo de que nunca hubiera abierto la boca. No le gustaba hablar, no realmente, y sin embargo se encontró charlando como un loco con esta extraña mujer.

La mujer sonrió, y sus rojos labios rojos se separaron para mostrar dientes blancos y perfectos. "Por supuesto que no," contestó. "¿Los Saiyajin no tienen variaciones de color?"

Apenas le parpadeó, y suspiró. "A juzgar por ti y Goku, yo diría que no. Pero esto no viene al caso. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Él la miró, estupefacto por unos segundos. "Me llamo Radditz," respondió. "Hijo de Bardock, el hermano mayor de Kakarotto. Guerrero Saiyajin de tercera clase."

"Yo soy Bulma Briefs, y te vas a quedar en mi casa en la Corporación Cápsula, que mi familia posee y dirige. Goku te encontró en tu nave hace algún tiempo, muy quemado y apenas vivo."

"¿Quemado?" Radditz quedó sin aliento, incapaz de imaginar su rostro, que él siempre había pensado atractivo, empañado con cicatrices horribles. Alzó una mano a la cara, pero no sintió nada fuera de lo común.

Bulma se rió, un sonido melodioso de luz, y sacudió su cabeza. "No, no había ninguna cicatriz, gracias a una pequeña terapia química y cirugía plástica. Te ves tan bien como nuevo, y en otra semana aproximadamente deberías sentir lo mismo."

Radditz frunció el ceño y miró a sus manos. "¿Por qué haces esto?" preguntó. "Yo podría salir de esta cama y matar a cualquiera de ustedes, y sin embargo aquí me tienes, curándome, sin guardias apostados ni nada."

Bulma se encogió de hombros. "Nosotros los humanos somos de la clase de confiar."

"Entonces vas a estar decepcionada," dijo, y se recostó de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

* * *

Zarbon se despertó con un sobresalto, algo que notó que había estado haciendo últimamente, por un ruido en la habitación. Medio deseó que fuera sordo para no tener que lidiar constantemente con los sonidos aleatorios del calabozo, pero luego de nuevo era realmente el único sentido suyo que podía usar sin límite por el momento. Juntó sus fuerzas y giró a un costado, mirando sobre el borde de su losa. Vegeta estaba de pie junto a las barras de la celda, mirando a algo en el suelo. "¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó al Saiyajin, quien estaba inmóvil.

"Comida," fue la tersa respuesta de Vegeta.

Los ojos de Zarbon se abrieron como platos. Durante todas las semanas que había estado en el calabozo, la comida se entregaba una vez cada tres días, e incluso entonces estaba por lo general podrida y eran porciones muy pequeñas. "¿Y?" dijo, y se preparó para girar de nuevo cuando vio a Vegeta agacharse y levantar la bandeja. El Saiyajin tenía una renguera pronunciada mientras caminaba hacia las literas, aunque obviamente estaba tratando de ocultarlo. "¿Qué le hiciste a tu rodilla?" Zarbon preguntó mientras Vegeta entregaba la bandeja de comida.

"Nada," fue la respuesta, y Zarbon suspiró mientras Vegeta desaparecía de la vista. Sacó el cabello fuera de sus ojos y dejó a su mirada vagar hacia la bandeja, tomando una aguda inhalación cuando vio los platos allí. Apilados sobre la bandeja de platos de comida, incluyendo carnes, vegetales, e incluso algo que parecía queso. Zarbon sonrió en deleite y tomó un puñado de todo, metiéndolo en su boca tan rápidamente como pudo.

"No te ahogues," escuchó decir a Vegeta con seriedad, y tragó su comida con una sonrisa.

"No te daría la satisfacción de verme morir," respondió Zarbon, y sonrió de nuevo mientras Vegeta gruñía. Su felicidad era corta, porque no dentro de mucho después de haber puesto otro pedazo de carne en su boca un guardia abrió la puerta de la celda, indicando a Vegeta que se moviera con una de esas armas de barril perforadoras de ki.

"Hora de luchar," dijo el Arliano, obviamente precavido del Saiyajin. Zarbon escuchó a Vegeta exhalar filosamente mientras se levantaba y rengueaba hacia el guardia.

"¡No lo puedes hacer pelear así!" Zarbon protestó. "¡No es justo!"

"Cállate," Vegeta siseó, sin voltearse para hacer contacto visual. "Toma más que una estúpida herida como esta para detenerme," dijo, y caminó fuera del pasillo, seguido de cerca por el guardia.

"Maldita sea," Zarbon gruñó, y levantó otra ayuda de vegetales.

* * *

Vegeta frunció sus labios mientras se encontraba en la arena una vez más. Las tribunas estaban un poco más llena de gente, pero más que eso la situación parecía ser idéntica a la anterior. Fue equipado una vez más con la larga estaca de metal y el escudo de metal, y una vez más las reglas fueron declaradas. Vegeta rápidamente evaluó al otro guerrero y esperó que su oponente atacara. Podía sentir su rodilla lastimada temblando con el esfuerzo de apoyar la mitad de su peso, pero no podía permitir que su enemigo supiera de su herida. El precio de cometer un error era demasiado alto para que él se permitiera alguna comodidad. Movió su estaca en su mano y dio un paso rápido hacia adelante, lo que animó a su oponente a la acción, justo como él pensó que lo haría. Sonrió un poco, pero mientras cintas de dolor iniciaron su camino a través de su pierna encontró que no estaba de humor para prolongar el asunto. Tal vez si sólo lo ganaba con rapidez le darían más comida y lo enviarían a su camino.

El Arliano casi había cerrado la distancia entre ellos, y mientras el hombre insecto se lanzaba hacia él con la estaca Vegeta arrojó su escudo a ella mientras agarraba el arma del Arliano con su mano recientemente liberada. El Arliano se detuvo en sorpresa y sin darse cuenta bajó su arma, y Vegeta la arrancó hacia atrás para tomar las correas detrás del escudo. Con un golpe final de su muñeca, el Saiyajin envió al escudo del Arliano a volar, dejando a la cosa insecto muy abierto. El Arliano parpadeó en shock y se echó para atrás unos pasos, lo que dio a Vegeta el tiempo necesario para ajustar su agarre en el suave metal. Lo lanzó como una jabalina, perforando la garganta del Arliano y golpeándolo hacia atrás en la arena con un crujido. Vegeta lentamente caminó hacia adelante y bajó la vista hacia el Arliano, mirando la chispa de vida desvanecerse en los pequeños ojos enrojecidos. Satisfecho, Vegeta miró expectante a los guardias, que habían venidos todos armados con sus armas especiales después de lo que había sucedido la última vez. La multitud se estaba volviendo loca con aplausos, y Vegeta sintió su ceño fruncido profundizarse mientras los guardias llevaron al cadáver fuera de la arena, dándole su estaca y escudo mientras lo hacían. Los labios de Vegeta se curvaron en ira. ¿Cuántos de los estúpidos insectos iba a tener que matar hoy? Si van a arrojarle guerreros no calificados también podría ser capaz de usar algunas técnicas más llamativas. Mantuvo su boca cerrada y miró bajo las cejas bajas mientras otro Arliano aparecía ante él.

El Arliano no perdió tiempo, cargándose hacia él con un grito de batalla, y Vegeta fue forzado a hacerse a un lado del ataque, aunque fue capaz de meter su estaca y empujar al Arliano, rápidamente despachándolo con una puñalada en la espalda. Vegeta apenas tuvo tiempo para liberar su arma del duro exoesqueleto cuando otro Arliano se arrojó hacia él. Vegeta resopló y esquivó debajo del movimiento de la criatura más grande, incapaz de meter la estaca en el espacio tan estrecho para tomar ventaja de la situación. Sí se movió hacia arriba con su escudo, sin embargo, y sonrió cuando escuchó un crujido. Tambaleándose retrocedió unos pasos, Vegeta miró con satisfacción mientras la mandíbula del nuevo Arliano goteaba fluido, humedeciendo porciones en la arena a sus pies. "¿Cuántos más de ustedes tengo que matar hoy?" preguntó al Arliano con un suspiro, y escuchó al Arliano gruñir en respuesta. Una estaca se movió hacia la cabeza de Vegeta, y mientras bloqueaba con su propia arma las dos varillas de metal saltó para agarrar a sus dueños. Vegeta apretó sus dientes en frustración y se arremetió hacia adelante, tomando los dedos del Arliano en su agarre. El Arliano gritó mientras se retorcía, sacando los dígitos con un poderoso tirón y sonriendo mientras sentía el fluido salpicar en su rostro y pecho. El Arliano cayó de rodillas y Vegeta rengueó sobre la estaca, levantándola y moviéndola al estilo de béisbol en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su oponente. El Arliano volcó, muerto. Vegeta se apoyó sobre la estaca mientras miraba fríamente a la cabeza del prisionero muerto, sintiendo sus dedos palpitar de dolor. No seria capaz de soportar mucho más tiempo, y no podía adivinar cuánto más tiempo lo mantendrían allí.

Fue sobresaltado de su ensueño por un grito de batalla, y alzó sus ojos sólo para encontrarse con otro insecto que gritaba yendo a la carga. Vegeta suspiró y estuvo a punto de desechar al compañero cuando espió la reluciente hacha que su nuevo adversario blandía. Insultando entre dientes, Vegeta se arrojó al suelo, apenas esquivando bajo el fuerte ondeo. Mientras giraba y se levantaba se encontró calculando que este oponente sería el último del día. Comenzó a esquivar los el flanquear de su adversario cuando el dolor en su rodilla lastimada comenzó al alzarse, y cayó justo mientras el hacha comenzaba a cortar bajo, tomando el golpe justo a través de su muslo, lastimando la piel en lugar de romper su espinilla como el golpe había intentado. Soltó un gruñido de dolor, levantándose con cuidado, los ojos llenos de arena y sudor. Sintió la ira alzarse en él mientras se cansaba del estúpido juego y miraba al Arliano cargarse hacia él de nuevo. Alto se rompió dentro de él, mientras se arremetía hacia el Arliano, tomando sus brazos y torciéndolos con toda su fuerza, tanto que el brazo salió en sus manos. Vegeta arrojó el brazo con el arma. "Muchas gracias por venir con segmentos de ruptura," se burló Vegeta, y puso sus manos en cada lado de la garganta del Arliano. El Arliano gorgoteaba mientras el agarre de acero del Saiyajin lograba aplastar el duro exterior de su cuello, finalmente dejando su existencia con un fuerte chasquido. Vegeta, todavía enfurecido con dolor, levantó el hacha y la estaca y las arrojó, matando dos guardias más antes de que abrieran fuego contra él, lastimándolo en la pantorrilla y bícep antes de caer. Demasiado lastimado para levantarse, los guardias vinieron y lo llevaron, arrastrándolo a través de la arena y fuera del campo mientras los aplausos de miles de insectos sedientos de sangre hicieron eco en su honor.

"Dios mío," Zarbon jadeó mientras Vegeta fue arrojado sin ceremonia en su celda. "¿En qué te metiste hoy, principito?"

"Cállate," Vegeta espetó, girando para poner una mano en su sangrante bícep y esperando que no dejara una cicatriz. Sería impropio de un príncipe tener tantas cicatrices.

"¿Con cuántos peleaste?" Zarbon continuó, ignorando los gruñidos de Vegeta.

"¿Con cuántos luché o cuantos maté?" Vegeta respondió airadamente mientras se incorporaba.

"Matar, supongo," respondió Zarbon, mostrando su rostro sobre el lado de su litera de pierda.

"Como a seis."

"Entonces te balearon," dijo Zarbon, sonriendo. "Déjalo a un Saiyajin cuando no saben cuando dejar."

Vegeta apretó sus dientes al otro alienígena. "Estarás contento de esa calidad cuando llegue el momento de salir de aquí," dijo. "¿Ahora jugaste al glotón y comiste todo?"

Zarbon sonrió de nuevo y desapareció, volviendo un segundo después y entregando la bandeja. "Por supuesto que no. No puedo dejar que mi señor pase hambre, especialmente cuando él es el que me trae la comida, ¿o sí?"

"Ciertamente no," Vegeta gruñó y se ahondó en su comida.

* * *

"¿Puede tener visitas?" La voz de Goku preguntó con ansiedad por teléfono.

Bulma suspiró mientras se imaginaba la mirada en su rostro, con los ojos muy abiertos y danzando de un pie a otro en impaciencia. Goku realmente nunca había hablado mucho por teléfono; todavía a veces pensaba que sólo porque la otra persona podía escucharlo también podían verlo. "En realidad, Goku, creo que está lo suficientemente bien como para que hables con él. Aunque será mejor que no traigas ni a Chi-Chi ni a Gohan. Este sujeto es un guerrero nacido y criado, y si alguno de ustedes lo enfurece tendrías problemas en tus manos."

"Está bien, Bulma," respondió brillantemente, y ella supo que él no había escuchado nada después de que dijo que estaba bien que hablara con Radditz.

"Te veré pronto, entonces," dijo ella, y colgó el teléfono, poniéndolo en la mesa de la pequeña habitación. Bulma se volteó para ver al hombre en la cama, mirando rápidamente a la maquinaria a la que estaba adjuntado para asegurarse que todo estuviera normal todavía. "Está viniendo," le dijo a Radditz, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo con severidad.

La boca de Radditz se apretó en una línea y sólo se mantuvo mirándola desde debajo de esas oscuras, pesadas cejas. "Muy bien," murmuró, sin moverse ni siquiera para parpadear.

Bulma se movió incómoda en su mirada mientras buscaba su reloj. "Le tomará una hora llegar aquí," dijo. "No sé cómo te sientes sobre hablar con tu hermano perdido, pero tengo que advertirte que él no es lo que esperas. Goku ha sido criado en la Tierra, y no tiene idea sobre tu raza. La persona que tú conociste como Kakarotto murió hace más de veinte años atrás cuando se golpeó su cabeza."

Radditz sacudió su cabeza. "Kakarotto vive allí en algún lugar, así Goku lo sepa o no. Él tiene sangre Saiyajin, y eso es todo lo que toma," respondió con aspereza.

Bulma frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros. "Piensa lo que quieras," dijo con indiferencia y se levantó. "Lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos no es de mi incumbencia."

"Podría ser," Radditz espetó, luego se maldijo por abrir la boca de nuevo.

Bulma se volteó para mirarlo con una ceja levantada. "¿De verdad? ¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

Las fosas nasales de Radditz se abrieron en frustración y tomó un respiro hondo. "Tú eres la que tiene toda la tecnología, aparentemente, y yo podría necesitarte para completar mi misión."

La curiosidad de Bulma estuvo en juego. "¿Qué misión?" preguntó ella, intrigada, pero se encontró con el silencio sepulcral con el que estaba asociando al guerrero Saiyajin.

"Ven con Kakarotto cuando aparezca. Luego ambos sabrán todo," respondió, y finalmente cerró sus ojos.

Bulma frunció el ceño al guerrero y le dio un último vistazo a las máquinas. Satisfecha, tomó el teléfono de la mesa y se fue de la habitación para ordenar un enorme almuerzo para sus huéspedes.

* * *

"¡Bulma!" Goku gritó mientras aterrizaba en el patio. "Bulma, ¡estoy aquí!"

Bulma sacó su cabeza de una de las ventanas del segundo piso y agitó un brazo. "Sólo un segundo, Goku," gritó. "Sólo tengo que terminar de escribir un informe." Goku le sonrió en respuesta y esperó hasta que la puerta más cercana a él se abrió.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó con ansiedad, entrando en el edificio.

"Mejor, pero todavía necesita descansar," respondió Bulma, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "No lo molestes con demasiadas preguntas."

Goku asintió solemnemente y la siguió por el pasillo hasta la enfermería. Cuando ella abrió la puerta vio a sus padres ya adentro, su madre charlando alegremente con el alienígena, quien parecía no estar interesado o siquiera escuchando. Los ojos del alienígena se movieron cuando vio a Goku, pero el resto de sus afiladas facciones permanecieron inmóviles.

"¿No es un joven atractivo, Bulma?" se rió la Sra. Briefs, y Bulma giró sus ojos. Las mejillas del alienígena se enrojecieron levemente, los negros ojos alejándose de Goku para descansar provisionalmente en Bulma. Goku inclinó su cabeza a un lado mientras observaba todo, inseguro exactamente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Adelante, preséntate," Bulma dijo a nadie en particular.

Goku saltó hacia adelante, extendiendo una mano a Radditz. "Soy Son Goku," dijo brillantemente, sosteniendo su mano allí por unos momentos antes que se volviera aparente que el alienígena no estaba dispuesto a darle la mano o moverse.

"Soy Radditz, hijo de Bardock y hermano de Kakarotto, súbdito del príncipe de Vejiitasei," respondió finalmente el alienígena, frunciendo el ceño a Goku.

Goku tragó duro, sintiéndose incómodo. "Entonces, Radditz, ¿qué te trae aquí?" dijo con una risa forzada, incapaz de librarse de la idea que la situación estaba dejando rápidamente su esfera de control.

El ceño fruncido de Radditz se profundizó y casi pareció suspirar. "Mi misión es recuperar a Kakarotto e ir a la ayuda de mi Príncipe, que ha sido capturado en Rihon 8."

"Esa es sólo una parte de la historia, ¿no?" Bulma interrumpió. "¡Quiero saber por qué Goku está aquí en primer lugar si él es un Saiyajin!"

Radditz miró a Bulma y se enrojeció de nuevo. "Comenzaré por el principio. Kakarotto, fuiste enviado a la Tierra por tus compañeros Saiyajin para limpiar el planeta de toda vida para que pudiera ser vendido a nuestros empleadores. La mayoría de los niños Saiyajin son enviados de esta manera; sino que a menudo sólo toma uno de nuestros niños para conquistar planetas más débiles como este, especialmente en forma de Oozaru."

"¿Qué forma?" Goku intervino, con las manos apretadas en puños.

Los ojos de Radditz se abrieron más amplios en sorpresa. "¿Quieres decir que no sabes? ¿Nunca miraste a la luna llena?"

El peso de Goku se movió de atrás hacia adelante de un pie al otro. "¡No! Dime, por favor," preguntó, desesperado por saber su verdadero pasado.

"Cuando un Saiyajin ve la luz de la luna llena, un químico se libera de la base de su cola que lo hace transformarse en un mono gigante. Esa es la forma Oozaru. Pero eso no viene al caso," Radditz espetó enfadado, cansándose de dar una lección de historia. "Lo que pasó después de que fuiste enviado fuera del planeta es por qué estoy aquí. Meros momentos después de que te fuiste nuestro padre fue asesinado tratando de detener a Freezer de destruir nuestro planeta natal. Desafortunadamente sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y Freezer, para quien estábamos trabajando, destruyó Vejiitasei de todos modos. Sólo cuatro Saiyajin quedamos vivos: yo, tú, Nappa, y el Príncipe Vegeta. Muchos años después Nappa y yo nos dimos cuenta lo que realmente ocurrió con Vejiitasei, pero ya que Vegeta parecía estar a favor de Freezer, supimos que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto. Luego llegó la orden para que nosotros tres fuéramos enviados a Rihon 8 con Zarbon, la mano derecha de Freezer. Iba a ser el final de los Saiyajin. Sin embargo, ideé un plan para enviar a Vegeta aquí contra su voluntad mientras que Nappa y yo intentábamos derrotar a Zarbon. El plan fracasó y yo fui enviado en su lugar, dejando a Nappa y Vegeta con Zarbon en ese horrible planeta."

Bulma sacudió su cabeza. "Todavía no entiendo por qué viniste aquí," dijo ella.

Radditz apretó su mandíbula por un momento, tratando de pensar la mejor manera de explicarlo. "Había averiguado a través de una vieja base de datos que mi hermano, Kakarotto, fue enviado a este planeta, pero que nunca había sido limpiado. Eso quería decir que o estaba muerto o había otra razón por su fracaso en completar su misión. En cualquier caso, sentí que había una posibilidad de que estuviera vivo. Un Saiyajin más en nuestro grupo podría permitirnos derrotar a Freezer y vengar a nuestra raza, ya que Freezer parece temernos. Pero desde que mi plan falló debo tratar de encontrar al Príncipe Vegeta y rescatarlo. Él es la única oportunidad de ganar."

"¿Es fuerte entonces?" Goku preguntó, su interés en la conversación volviendo.

"Uno de los más fuertes del universo," respondió Radditz. "¿Entonces reconocerás tu herencia Saiyajin y vendrás conmigo a ayudar a nuestro Príncipe?"

Bulma repentinamente se puso entre los dos hombres, los brazos desplegados y un fruncir de entrecejo en su rostro. "¿Por qué demonios él debería ayudarte?" gruñó ella. "Tú acabas de decirnos que él fue enviado para destruir toda la vida en este planeta, ¿y entonces tú quieres que te ayudemos?"

Radditz le parpadeó, el rostro no revelaba su shock. Esta mujer de la Tierra tenía agallas. Tal vez le pasaría eso a su descendencia... "Él es un Saiyajin," fue su breve respuesta. "Y como Saiyajin, es dudoso que deje pasar una oportunidad de luchar."

Bulma miró a Goku, y notó con alarma que tenía esa maldita expresión en su rostro que quería decir que estaba pensando. "No puedes estar considerando esto," le dijo, abriendo sus brazos. "Esto es una locura."

"Pero Bulma, si realmente necesitan de nuestra ayuda," dijo Goku, el rostro casi adolorido mientras la miraba.

"De ninguna manera, Goku. Sólo suenan como un montón de alienígenas asesinos para mí. Este Freezer podría haber tenido razón en hacerlos volar a todos," dijo con un sacudir violento de su cabeza.

Radditz siguió el intercambio con interés. Aunque no tenía su scouter, podía decir que Kakarotto había heredado la fuerza Saiyajin, y sin embargo esta frágil terrícola le estaba diciendo qué hacer. Se preguntó vagamente si ella tenía algún tipo de puesto de mando importante, pero luego escuchó el nombre de Freezer. "Freezer es un bastardo genocida," escupió Radditz, frunciendo el ceño.

Bulma se giró hacia él, las manos en sus caderas. "¿Y los Saiyajin no lo son?" respondió ella. "Tú me dijiste que los niños eran enviados para destruir toda vida en ciertos planetas. ¿Cómo es que eso no es genocida?"

"No fue nuestra elección, era nuestro trabajo, como dirigía Freezer," Radditz respondió fríamente, determinado en no dejar que la mujer sacara lo mejor de él.

"¿Pero si ustedes no estaban de acuerdo con él por qué no se revelaron?" preguntó, la voz ardiente.

Radditz movió su peso en la cama, tratando de no notar cómo su rostro estaba enrojecido y sus ojos chispeantes. "Yo no dije que no estábamos de acuerdo con él," gruñó. "Pero incluso si no lo hubiéramos estado no teníamos otra opción. Si Nappa o yo hacíamos algo mal Freezer hubiera matado a Vegeta."

"¿Y qué?" Bulma interrumpió. "Hasta el momento él no suena nada especial."

Radditz finalmente enrojeció de ira. "Nadie habla mal del Príncipe," siseó, comenzando a levantarse de la cama. No le importaba cuan hermosa fuera, o si podía procrear con él o no, la lealtad a su señor fue criada en él y nadie echaría a perder el nombre de su señor.

Goku puso una mano sobre el hombro de Bulma, mirando de manera significativa a través de ella al otro Saiyajin. Olas de poder lo golpearon como golpes físicos mientras Radditz comenzaba a radiar energía, y Goku jadeó. Bulma lo escuchó e inmediatamente comprendió la situación. "Está bien, está bien, lo siento. No lo conozco, así que supongo que no puedo juzgar," dijo moviendo las manos. "Todo lo que entiendo es que no sabemos nada de ti o cuales son tus verdaderos motivos, y no tenemos razón alguna para confiar en ti o ayudarte."

Goku apretó su agarre sobre su hombro. "Radditz, ¿qué harás si me rehúso a ayudarte?" preguntó tranquilamente, mirando a su hermano.

Una fría sonrisa se desplegó en el rostro de Radditz. "Tendría que hacer que no tuvieras otra opción," respondió con una oscura risa. "Necesito alguien que me ayude a recuperar a Vegeta. Serás tú, independientemente de lo que quieras."

"¿Qué tan curado está?" Goku susurró en el oído de Bulma.

Ella volteó su cabeza un poco para que él pudiera oírla. "Casi por completo," dijo con un pequeño gemido. Radditz era el hombre más grande que hubiera conocido jamás, con la excepción de Ox Satán, y el Saiyajin no era más que músculo. Tenía confianza en las habilidades de Goku, pero Radditz era un despiadado pirata espacial con más experiencia de batalla y un cuerpo mucho más grande. Bulma sintió un frío nudo instalarse en la boca de su estómago mientras sopesaba sus posibilidades. "Incluso si obligas a Goku, ¿cómo esperas despegar de este planeta?" le preguntó a Radditz. Tu nave está severamente dañada."

La sonrisa de Radditz se profundizó pero permaneció fría. "Ahí es donde vienes tú. Puedo decir por mis alrededores que tienes tecnología bastante avanzada, y aparentemente tú la posees toda. ¿Una vez que me haga cargo de Kakarotto cómo esperas detenerme?"

Bulma se estremeció y se inclinó contra el sólido cuerpo de Goku. "Eres un monstruo," jadeó, poniendo sus manos en sus clavículas.

Radditz se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama. "¿Importa?" dijo mientras sonaba sus nudillos. "Vegeta pronto estará a salvo y de nuevo tendremos una oportunidad de derrotar a Freezer. Ahora vamos, hermanito, ¿qué será?"

Goku rodeó a Bulma, posicionándola detrás de él. "No quiero que nadie sea lastimado," dijo en voz baja. "Sólo déjanos en paz."

Radditz rió de buena gana. "¿Paz? ¿Todos estos años en este planeta te hicieron suave?"

"Ella tiene razón, estás loco," Goku gruñó. "Olvídalo. Nunca te ayudaré."

"Pero soy tu familia, Kakarotto, la única verdadera familia que tienes," Radditz respondió con su fría sonrisa.

"Mi familia está aquí. ¡Mi esposa, mi hijo, y yo somos terrícolas!" Goku gritó, y Bulma pudo ver las venas comenzando a despuntar de su cuello.

Radditz frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos a través de su masivo pecho, su salvaje cabello cayendo hasta sus rodillas. "Bien. Es obvio que no tienes lealtad alguna a tu patrimonio. Pero tu hijo, sin embargo, todavía es lo joven suficiente para ser entrenado correctamente. Tú puedes ir, pero me voy a llevar a tu hijo conmigo."

"¡No!" Goku gritó, apretando sus dientes, y Bulma dio un paso a atrás. "¡Gohan no!"

"Voy a pedir ayuda," dijo Bulma, y salió de la habitación. Radditz dio un paso como para detenerla, pero fue detenido por la mano de Goku sobre su pecho.

"Déjala fuera de esto," gruñó Goku, mirando a su hermano.

"Cómo desees, por ahora," Radditz respondió amenazadoramente. "Pero eso sólo quiere decir que es tu turno."

Goku sonrió. "Tendrás que atraparme primero," dijo, y corrió a través de la habitación, arrojó la puerta, y desapareció antes de que Radditz pudiera parpadear.

"Este será tu último juego, Kakarotto," gruñó Radditz, y siguió el ejemplo de Goku.


	8. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Épico**

(_Epic_)

Un fic de The Prime Minister

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"No sé cómo lo haces, Vegeta," Zarbon murmuró mientras miraba a Vegeta estirarse. Los agujeros en sus brazos y piernas se habían curado completamente en días, y su rodilla también estaba considerablemente mejor, mientras que Zarbon finalmente era capaz de sentarse por sus propios medios.

"Soy un Saiyajin," respondió Vegeta. "Y mis heridas eran mayormente externas." Continuó estirándose, sus músculos moviéndose fluidamente debajo del rasgado traje y resquebrajada armadura. Pasos hicieron eco por el pasillo hacia ellos, y los sensibles oídos de Vegeta escucharon el sonido. Se estiró y flexionó un bícep, alistándose para las batallas que sabía que iban a venir.

"¿Qué harás cuando los hayas derrotado a todos?" Zarbon preguntó, la voz baja mientras llegaba a Vegeta a través de la oscuridad. Vegeta no se volteó para mirar al otro alienígena, sino que continuó mirando directo hacia adelante a la puerta de barrotes de su celda. Los guardias Arlianos abrieron la puerta y se quedaron allí de pie, las armas listas y los ojos rojos brillando débilmente en la tenue luz mientras esperaban que el Saiyajin saliera de su celda. Vegeta lentamente salió por el portal, ignorando a los guardias y caminando en silencio por el pasillo por sí mismo. Zarbon suspiró mientras la puerta de la celda se cerraba con un crujido, luego concentró su poder mientras comenzaba la tarea de hacerlo desde su litera en el suelo en una sola pieza.

* * *

"No puedes hablar en serio sobre esto," Goku dijo, girando su cabeza hacia su hermano. Se había cansado de correr de Radditz, finalmente optando por aterrizar en un desierto de modo que si se volvía un campo de batalla nadie resultara herido.

"Hermano, yo nunca he hablado más en serio. Tú eres un Saiyajin. Es tu deber venir conmigo y rescatar a nuestro príncipe," Radditz respondió, también aterrizando lentamente mientras pequeñas nubes de arena azotaban alrededor de sus rodillas descubiertas.

"Me suena como si él no fuera tan gran cosa, si él nos había ordenado matar especies enteras," Goku dijo, gotas de sudor resbalando por su sien que latía con fuerza. "Por favor, déjanos en paz. Estoy seguro de que si quieres ir a rescatarlo por ti mismo Bulma te ayudará a conseguir el equipo."

"Esto es una cuestión de honor, Kakarotto," Radditz siseó. "No se puede permitir desgraciar a nuestra familia así. Tal vez si todavía tuvieras tu cola te hubieras dado cuenta."

Goku se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa vacía cruzando su cara. "Yo no soy realmente familia, ya no," dijo. "Soy Goku, no Kakarotto."

"Entonces me temo que Son Goku tendrá que morir," respondió Radditz con frialdad, alzando una mano y apuntando un dedo a Goku. "Luego tendré que tomar a tu hijo y buscar a Vegeta."

"¡No!" Goku gritó y se lanzó hacia el alienígena. Los ojos de Radditz se agrandaron y se quedó mirando mientras Goku se precipitaba hacia él como una bala naranja. Levantó sus manos para defenderse, esperando un golpe, pero en cambio Goku giró y se disparó hacia el cielo. Radditz se dio media vuelta, con su largo cabello soplando en su rostro y permitiendo a su hermano unos segundos más de tiempo de escape. Con un gruñido, se lanzó a sí mismo tras su hermano y rompió a través del aire en persecución.

"¡Chi-Chi!" Goku gritó mientras él entró por la puerta. "¡Toma a Gohan y correr hacia el bosque!"

Chi-Chi asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y se quedó mirando a su marido, los ojos negros parpadeando en confusión. "¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó, bajando lentamente las cejas en una mueca. Goku dio unos pasos hacia ella con los brazos extendidos y una alarmada expresión en su rostro. Ella se metió en la puerta por completo, las manos en las caderas mientras sacudía con la cabeza. "Este no es uno mas de tus trucos estúpidos, ¿no?"

Goku frunció el ceño y se lanzó de nuevo a ella, agarrándola por la cintura y tirándola por encima del hombro. "No estoy bromeando," dijo con aspereza. "¿Ahora dónde está Gohan?"

Las mejillas de Chi-Chi se enrojecieron en rabia y golpeó sus puños contra su espalda con toda su fuerza. "¡No vas a tratarme como un saco de patatas!" gritó. "¡Ahora bájame en este instante!"

Goku arregló su agarre en ella y corrió a través de la casa abriendo las puertas y gritando el nombre de Gohan. "¿Dónde está?" le preguntó a su esposa, que lo agarraba desde la cabeza. La tomó y la abrazó frente a él, sus dedos hundiéndose en su piel. "Maldición, Chi-Chi, ¿dónde está?" demandó.

Chi-Chi miró a su marido como si fuera un extraño. "Goku, ¿qué sucede? Está afuera en el patio, leyendo," respondió ella, temblando un poco en su agarre. Sus ojos se ampliaron y él la arrojó sobre su hombro una vez más y salió por la puerta de atrás. Chi-Chi lo sintió detenerse de golpe cuando la luz del sol golpeó su piel, consciente de los pequeños temblores corriendo debajo de su ropa mientras sus músculos convulsionaban. Su agarre en ella se relajó y ella se deslizó por su pecho hasta que sus pies descansaron firmemente en el suelo. Podía ver los tendones en su cuello salir como telarañas y ella entrelazó sus dedos en los pliegues de su gi mientras él estaba de pie rígido bajo su tacto. Estaba increíblemente tenso tanto que ella tenía miedo de voltearse, pero finalmente un débil susurro llegó a sus oídos y volteó su cabeza para mirar, jadeando ante lo que vio. Allí estaba el alienígena, el que había clamado ser el hermano de Goku, sosteniendo a su hijo en el aire desde la parte de atrás de su ropa. "Oh no," gruñó ella, inclinándose contra su marido y alzando su brazo hacia su hijo. "No lo lastimes, por favor."

Radditz rió y dobló a Gohan bajo su codo como una hogaza de pan. "No te preocupes. Si este se destruye podemos hacer más," rió, y vio a Goku tensarse más. "Si te sigues manteniendo explotarás, hermano," se burló. "Pero realmente no necesitas preocuparte por tu hijo. Es demasiado valioso para desperdiciar. No entiendo por qué simplemente no te unes a mí."

"¡Porque haces trucos como este!" gritó Chi-Chi, alejándose de Goku con sus manos hechas puños. "¡Dame a mi hijo en este instante!" gritó ella, aventándose hacia el Saiyajin.

"¡Chi-Chi, no!" gritó Goku, poniéndose delante de ella y tratando de agarrarla, pero ella se escapó de su agarré y arrojó un poderoso puñetazo a Radditz. Goku gritó mientras la cola de Radditz salía bajo su mejilla y la enviaba a volar al aire. Goku la atrapó antes que pudiera golpear el suelo y miró a Radditz de manera asesina.

"Aléjala y trata de recuperar a tu hijo," Radditz dijo fríamente, todos los rastros de humor fuera de su profunda voz, y saltó en el aire.

Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Goku, tomando la luz del sol como un prisma mientras escuchaba los atemorizados gimoteos desvaneciéndose en el cielo azul. Chi-Chi gruñó en su agarre y él agachó su cabeza, entrando para ponerla en la cama.

Radditz estaba disparándose a través del aire a un buen ritmo cuando algo blanco y ondeante apareció ante él, sobresaltándolo lo suficiente para que su agarre en su sobrino se aflojara y casi soltara al niño. Rápidamente recuperó el control y una vez más sujetó con firmeza al niño, luego concentró su mirada en lo que fuera que apareció tan repentinamente ante él.

"Escuché que estabas planeando destruir este planeta," una áspera voz gruñó. "Supongo que no sabías que quiero a este planeta intacto cuando lo conquiste."

Las cejas de Radditz se levantaron como una marca de su sorpresa. "¿Un Namekiano?" dijo. "Esto es inesperado. ¿Qué tienes que ver conmigo?"

El hombre con capa hizo un gesto con una verde mano. "Como dije, este va a ser mi planeta. No dejaré que algo como tú lo conquiste o lo destruya."

Radditz sonrió. "¿Qué piensas que puedes hacer para detenerme?" dijo con una risa.

El Namekiano gruñó, enseñando sus afilados dientes blancos. "¡Esto!" gruñó, y lanzó una brillante esfera de ki amarillo hacia el otro guerrero.

"¿Eso es todo?" respondió Radditz, y bateó la bola de ki casualmente hacia atrás de nuevo al emisor. El Namekiano jadeó mientras la esfera de luz lo golpeaba y explotaba, enviándolo al suelo. Radditz resopló con desdén mientras el Namekiano golpeaba la tierra. "Demasiado para él," Radditz le dijo a su sobrino. El niño lo miró, los negros ojos amplios y atemorizados. Radditz suspiró. "¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?" preguntó, tratando de ser menos duro.

"Gohan," dijo el niño, la voz trémula de lágrimas.

"Bueno, Gohan, soy tu tío Radditz así que no hay nada que temer," respondió Radditz, sosteniendo al niño frente a él y examinándolo más de cerca. "Sabes que es una linda cola la que tienes," dijo, tratando de hacer sentir cómodo al niño.

Gohan pasó un dedo bajo su nariz y resopló. "Gracias. Papá dice que la saqué de él."

Radditz sonrió. "Ciertamente lo hiciste. ¿Por qué tu padre no tiene una cola?"

El pequeño niño se encogió de hombros, obviamente sintiéndose un poco más relajado. "La perdió cuando era pequeño. La tenía una noche, luego a la mañana siguiente se despertó y se había ido. Pero tú todavía tienes la tuya," respondió, apuntando a la cola enroscada firmemente sobre la cintura de Radditz. "¿Por qué la mantienes enroscada así?"

Radditz movió al niño bajo su brazo, echando un vistazo al Namekiano en el suelo, que estaba comenzando a moverse de nuevo. "Para que no la agarren o lastimen cuando estoy luchando," dijo, y comenzó a volar.

* * *

"¿Entonces cómo te fue hoy?" Zarbon preguntó, saliéndose de la losa de piedra mientras Vegeta se tambaleaba en la celda.

Vegeta estaba sosteniendo su mano sobre su cabeza, sangrando entre sus dedos. "Pareces estar más fuerte," respondió, mirando a Zarbon mientras el hombre de cabello verde se inclinaba contra la húmeda pared.

"Lo estoy, muchas gracias," dijo Zarbon. "Ahora responde mi pregunta."

"Maté ocho. Tres guardias," dijo Vegeta, moviéndose hacia Zarbon y sentándose en el catre.

Zarbon suspiró y se sentó junto al Príncipe. "¿Si quieres a los guardias muertos por qué no los matas a todos con una explosión masiva?" preguntó, perplejo.

Vegeta lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y gruñó. Zarbon suspiró de nuevo y tomó la mano de Vegeta, sacándola de su cabeza. "Sólo es una herida en la cabeza," Vegeta siseó, sacando su mano fuera del agarre de Zarbon.

Zarbon sonrió. "No necesitas más heridas en la cabeza," respondió jovialmente. Se agachó y arrancó un trozo de capa. "Tenemos más comida, por cierto," hizo notar y mojó el la tela en el plato de agua y se la dio a Vegeta, quien empezó a darse unos toques en la herida que sangraba profusamente en su cuero cabelludo. Zarbon cruzó sus manos en su regazo y esperó que Vegeta respondiera, pero después de unos minutos se dio cuenta la inutilidad de su acción. "Noté que no estás tan fuerte como de costumbre, dijo, mirando al Saiyajin expectante.

"Pudimos usar pequeños ataques de ki hoy," Vegeta dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Algunos de los guerreros sabían como usar ataques de ki, pero los escudos de ki están más lejos de ellos." Arrojó el ensangrentado trapo a Zarbon, quien lo atrapó, lo retorció, y lo humedeció con más agua antes de tirarlo de nuevo.

"Todavía no entiendo por qué no los matas a todos mientras no lo están esperando," Zarbon suspiró, limpiando algo de suciedad debajo de su uña.

Vegeta siseó y secó su herida, echando una negra mirada de soslayo al otro alienígena. "¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti, fenómeno verde, que no quiero a todos muertos?" espetó, el agarre en el paño convulsionando involuntariamente y haciendo que el agua ensangrentada cayera frente a su rostro asemejando una horrible máscara.

Zarbon frunció el ceño y cruzó sus piernas, arrojando su trenza verde sobre su hombro. "Ahora, ahora, principito, no hay necesidad de comenzar a llamar a la gente con apodos," reprendió fríamente, mirando hacia abajo de su nariz con brillantes ojos ámbar. "Podrías necesitar la ayuda de esa persona algún día, y cuando lo hagas podrían no ayudarte si fuiste malos con ellos antes."

Vegeta se movió incómodo en la losa, su ceño fruncido más profundo. "¿Qué eres, mi niñera?" gruñó, arrojando el trapo de nuevo a Zarbon.

Una sonrisa pasó brevemente sobre la boca de Zarbon mientras atrapaba el trapo, lo limpiaba, y lo devolvía. "Por la forma en que pasan las cosas, aparentemente lo soy," dijo con una sonrisa. "Y no te olvides que soy capaz de castigarte cuando yo quiera."

"No presumas en amenazarme," gruñó Vegeta, e ignoró la herida, la gruesa sangre roja cayendo al lado de su cabeza como una furiosa serpiente.

Zarbon parpadeó y puso sus dedos en la base de su garganta, la oscuridad que se apoyó en sus facciones completamente ida. "¿Eh? ¿Amenazarte? Príncipe Vegeta, nunca te haría algún daño. Eres demasiado valioso.

"De muchas maneras," Vegeta dijo entre dientes y limpió la sangre con el trapo.

* * *

El suelo zumó pasándolo como un interminable azul y verde mientras se movía a través del aire, ocasionalmente moviendo una mano frente a su rostro para alejar el vapor de nubes creado mientras volaba. "Más rápido, Kintoun," Goku susurró para sí mismo, el sudor cayendo en su frente. Un verde borrón se movió debajo de él, y con un empujón de su talón la pequeña nube que estaba montando se detuvo en seco mientras estudiaba el suelo debajo. Bandas de piel rosa y verde, tanto como yardas de capa blanca, estremecían mientras se alzaban del suelo, vacilante al principio pero ganando estabilidad con altitud mientras se acercaba a Goku.

"Tendría que haber sabido que estabas metido en todo esto," una áspera voz resopló mientras los ojos lo estudiaban desde abajo de cejas verdes sin cabello.

"Piccolo," Goku dijo, inseguro de qué hacer después. Sus manos se flexionaron involuntariamente mientras la batalla de ir a luchar contra el hombre verde haciendo estragos y perseguir a Gohan dentro de él. "¿Qué quieres? Estoy un poco apurado."

Piccolo acomodó su turbante y continuó mirando a Goku. "Me encontré con un sujeto algo desagradable. Deduje que está planeando amenazar este planeta. Bueno, ambos sabemos que no permitiré eso, ya que tengo mis propias metas que alcanzar, gobernar este lugar es una de ellas. Pero parece terriblemente fuerte. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, no puedo destruirlo por mi cuenta."

Goku asintió incluso a pesar de que realmente no estaba seguro qué era lo que Piccolo quería decir. "Tiene a mi hijo, y dice ser mi hermano. Tengo que detenerlo," dijo, mirando pasando al hombre verde en la dirección que creyó sentir a Radditz.

Piccolo resopló y cruzó sus musculosos brazos verdes sobre su pecho. "Parecería por el momento que ambos deseamos el mismo resultado de este encuentro- deshacernos de este nuevo guerrero. Me duele hacer esto, ya que estaba planeando matarte primero, pero creo que sería mejor para nuestros intereses si unimos fuerzas."

Goku parpadeó en asombro. "¿Qué? ¿Quieres ser aliados?"

Piccolo frunció el ceño. "Por un corto tiempo, sí, respondió desafiante, moviendo dedos con uñas blancas en su antebrazo mientras el viento azotaba a través de su capa. "Aunque tendrías que haberte dado cuenta que una vez que este intruso sea derrotado las cosas volverán a su estado anterior."

Goku asintió de nuevo, gruñendo. "Bueno, está bien, si así lo quieres. Realmente no tengo otra opción."

Los labios de Piccolo se separaron en una fría sonrisa para revelar sus dientes blancos y afilados. "Exactamente," gruñó con satisfacción.

"Sólo quiero a mi hijo sano y salvo," Goku dijo suavemente, mirando al suelo.

"Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder," respondió Piccolo, y ambos salieron disparados hacia las nubes.

* * *

Radditz encontró un lugar que le gustaba, con una amplia pradera verde y bosques cercanos para comer. Olfateó el viento cuidadosamente mientras acomodaba al pequeño niño suavemente sobre la hierba, tratando sentir a Kakarotto, que él sabía tenía que estar siguiéndolo. Mientras miraba al niño acomodarse en el pasto y comenzar a cazar insectos para jugar, se preguntó cómo iba a ser capaz de luchar contra ellos cuando ni siquiera podía leer sus niveles de poder. Un breve momento de nostalgia pasó a través de su estómago mientras se lamentaba no tener a la hermosa Bulma de regreso con su scouter antes de que huyera. Suspiró, diciéndose que su gente luchó exitosas batallas por miles de años sin ninguna clase de ayuda tecnológica, pero luego entonces ellos tampoco tenían que luchar contra gente que usaban ataques poderosos de ki hasta después de la llegada del scouter. El pequeño niño chilló y levantó un escarabajo verde brillante, alzándolo al sol para ver la luz destellar de la iridescente espalda del pequeño animal. Una sonrisa se deslizó por el rostro de Radditz, y se preguntó tranquilo cómo se vería la descendencia producida por Bulma. Ella era una luchadora, y era inteligente y rica además de su aspecto. Él estaría dispuesto a apostar que cualquier hijo que naciera de ella sería fuerte y agudo, y un pequeño escalofrío de anticipación corrió subiendo y bajando por su espalda. La raza Saiyajin tenía una nueva oportunidad de renacer, y si tenía suerte encontraría una manera de hacer que esa hembra de cabello azul se aparease con él.

Fue sorprendido fuera de su ensueño por un horrible grito y volvió su atención para ver a Gohan aullando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Radditz se movió al muchacho y lo miró, sus brazos descansando en sus rodillas mientras se sentaba. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó con brusquedad.

Grandes, negros, y llorosos ojos lo miraron suplicante. "Tengo hambre. Mi pancita está vacía." Gohan se ahogó entre sollozos.

Radditz lo miró sin comprender, sin esperar tal despliegue por simple hambre. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Kakarotto criando a su hijo? "¿Qué? Bueno, ¿qué comes normalmente?" preguntó, sin tener idea lo que un niño podría o no podría soportar.

Gohan parpadeó un par de veces, la línea de su boca temblando levemente mientras trataba de controlar su llanto. "Mamá generalmente me da fruta para mi merienda," gimió.

Radditz se puso de pie, observando su entorno con rapidez. Kakarotto estaba probablemente cerca, y no quería perder rastro del niño antes que la batalla siquiera comenzara. "No te atrevas a moverte," advirtió a Gohan con una mirada.

El niño hipó y lo miró. "¿Por qué? preguntó sin comprender.

Radditz se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. "Hay monstruos aquí que te comerán en un instante," dijo, echando una rápida mirada sólo en caso de que hubiera animales peligroso acechando en los arbustos. Gohan asintió solemnemente en respuesta y miró a su alrededor también. "Ese es un buen niño," dijo Radditz, y saló hacia la maleza, sólo para salir unos minutos después con un puñado de bayas. "¿Se parece esto a algo que comas normalmente?" preguntó, arrodillándose frente al niño.

Gohan tendió una mano rechoncha y tocó con cautela a una de las bayas púrpuras. "Sí," dijo en voz baja. "Mamá me da de esas a veces."

Radditz suspiró de alivio. "Entonces come," ordenó, y puso las bayas en la bolsa de tela creada por la camiseta y el regazo de Gohan. El pequeño niño le sonrió, los ojos destellando con gratitud y emoción. Radditz sintió la sangre alzarse un poco a sus mejillas y se puso de pie abruptamente, explorando el cielo por signos de acercamiento de su hermano.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Vio a la nube voladora y a la capa que aleteaba del Namekiano a una milla de distancia, las dos figuras dolorosamente obvias contra el brillante cielo diurno. "Idiotas," gruñó en voz baja. Los dos guerreros descendieron sobre él rápidamente, y él medio esperó una ofensiva inmediata, pero luego recordó que ellos no conocían la situación del niño, y sintió que sus hombros se relajaran. Ciertamente no se ven tan difíciles.

"¿Dónde está Gohan?" Goku gritó mientras sus pies tocaban el suelo. "¿Está bien?"

Radditz rió con frialdad. "Por supuesto que está bien. "¿Crees sinceramente que dañaría a mi propio sobrino cuando es tan valioso para mí?"

"Sería un tonto al confiar en ti," el hombre verde siseó.

Radditz rió de nuevo. "Cállate, Namekiano," dijo. Centró su atención en Kakarotto, ignorando a Piccolo por un momento. "¿Estás seguro de que no te unirás a mí, hermano?" preguntó, extendiendo una mano.

La propia mano de Goku se apretó en un puño. "No te atrevas a llamarme hermano," escupió. "¡Un verdadero hermano no pondría a mi familia en peligro y secuestraría hijo!"

Radditz dejó caer su mano y sacudió su cabeza. "Pena. Sólo tengo el futuro de nuestra raza en mente, eso es todo. No puedes culparme por no querer que sea extinta. Te daré una última oportunidad. Únete a mí, para que tu hijo no tenga que hacerlo."

"No lo escuches, Goku," dijo Piccolo, bajando a una posición de combate. Goku asintió y ambos se abalanzaron simultáneamente al solitario guerrero Saiyajin. Radditz se puso entre los dos y les dio un codazo a ambos sonoramente en la espina, noqueándolos al sueño con un gruñido.

"Demasiado lento, muchachos," Radditz rió, y ajustó una de sus muñequeras.

Goku ladró una risa y se quitó su camiseta, arrojándola al suelo con un ruido sordo. "Lento, ¿eh? Veamos si esto ayuda," dijo, separando la camiseta inferior azul oscura de su gi naranga. Se agachó y se quitó la tela de sus muñecas así como sus botas, luego se ató su cinturón y se levantó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Goku, perro, ¿has estado practicando también con rosa pesada?" Piccolo murmuró, y se quitó sus propios turbante y capa pesados.

Goku se volteó y lo miró con una sonrisa. "Buena suerte, Piccolo," dijo. "Estoy contento que luchemos del mismo lado por una vez." Piccolo resopló en respuesta, por lo que Goku siguió adelante. "Sólo hay una pregunta que tengo que hacer: ¿qué les sucederá a las esferas del dragón si tu mueres?"

Piccolo le frunció el ceño a Goku furiosamente. "¿Por qué? ¿Estás planeando unirte a tu hermano y matarme?"

Los ojos de Goku se ampliaron en genuino shock. "¡No! Ni siquiera pensé en eso. Sólo me preguntaba, en caso de que te lastimaras."

El rostro de Piccolo volvió a su sombría expresión y sacudió su cabeza. "Si me voy, también las esferas del dragón, y no se puede desear a nadie de vuelta."

El ceño fruncido de Radditz se profundizó mientras estudiaba al Namekiano cuidadosamente. "¿Esferas del dragón? ¿Qué son las esferas del dragón?" preguntó, flexionando sus manos peligrosamente.

"Oh, son siete esferas que buscas y reúnes para convocar al dragón, el cual te concede cualquier deseo que tu corazón desee," Goku respondió mientras Piccolo ponía su mano sobre sus ojos y gruñía.

"¿Y pueden traer de nuevo a los muertos?" Radditz dijo, sus ojos muy abiertos.

Piccolo se movió para evitar que Goku hablara, pero Goku sin darse cuenta dio un paso adelante fuera del agarre de Piccolo. "Oh, claro, siempre y cuando no hayan estado muertos por más de un año," dijo Goku, enganchando los pulgares en el cinturón.

Radditz sonrió. "Precioso," dijo, la voz baja y peligrosa. "De repente me siento mucho mejor con matarlos."

La mandíbula de Goku cayó y Piccolo lo golpeó detrás de la cabeza. "Cuídate, Goku. No es como si no supieras que fuera malvado," gruñó. "¡Ahora a luchar!"

"Correto," dijo Goku con un asentimiento, y se arremetió hacia Radditz mientras Piccolo corría a su lado. Radditz rió mientras los dos guerreros se apresuraban hacia él, lanzándose entre ellos y hundiendo sus codos en sus espaldas. Ambos gruñeron al unísono y chocaron en la tierra, sólo yaciendo por un momento antes de levantarse lentamente. Soltaron otro grito, arremetiéndose hacia el guerrero Saiyajin de nuevo, sólo para encontrarse con los talones de sus botas con sus rostros. Piccolo se tambaleó unos pasos mientras Goku caía, agarrando su nariz. Piccolo gruñó mientras Goku se levantaba, limpiando la sangre de su labio. "No creo que vayamos a ganar de esta manera," Goku confesó en voz baja. Piccolo rodó sus ojos y frunció el ceño.

"Entonces intentemos una manera diferente," respondió, y se lanzó al otro lado. "No dejes que se escape. Voy a juntar algo de energía para un gran ataque." Goku asintió y tomó un profundo respiro, poniendo sus manos a un par de centímetros de su lado. Miró una de las cejas de Radditz alzarse y Goku liberó una bola de energía con un grito. Radditz se quedó de pie con calma mientras la esfera de luz azul venía hacía él, levantando sus manos y cubriéndose en el último minuto. La esfera explotó, y Goku pudo ver que el largo cabello negro de su hermano azotaba salvajemente en el viento de la explosión creada. Después de unos momentos el vapor desapareció en el viento, dejando a Radditz de pie, sano y salvo excepto por leves palmas chamuscadas.

"Oh, tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso," Radditz reprendió, sacudiéndose sus palmas en su pecho.

Goku se encogió de hombros. "Está bien," dijo con calma, y a algunos cientos de pies en el aire, sonriendo a su hermano. Desplegó sus manos una vez más, pero esta vez soltó una esfera de muchas más grandes proporciones y poder. Juntó sus manos levemente mientras la esfera azul volaba lejos de él, y su velocidad incrementaba. Radditz sonrió y se hizo a un lado, pero su sonrisa desapareció mientras Goku movía sus manos también, y la esfera de energía se redireccionaba directamente hacia Radditz. Con un jadeo Radditz se giró y comenzó a correr, esquivando y agachándose para intentar y evitar la masa azul, pero no importaba cuán rápido se moviera la explosión lo seguía. Escuchó la risa de Goku y se volteó.

"¡Basta!" gritó, y se preparó, las manos extendidas. La esfera lo golpeó con increíble fuerza, pero después de que el vapor se limpiara Radditz seguía en pie, ileso.

"¿Qué demonios?" Goku susurró para sí mismo y se dejó caer de nuevo a la tierra.

"¡Goku, muévete!" gritó Piccolo, y Goku se alejó mientras la risa de Radditz se detenía en seco y se volteaba. Piccolo estaba brillando amarillo, las venas sobresaliendo de sus sienes mientras el sudor rodaba por su piel.

"¡El Namekiano! ¡Me olvidé!" Radditz siseó para sí mismo, mirando mientras Piccolo soltaba un sacacorchos de luz amarilla. Vio los afilados dientes blancos destellar en una sonrisa, y se dio cuenta con horror que no podía evitar el disparo, porque era demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido. Gruñó cuando lo golpeó y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Piccolo rió mientras el Saiyajin era envuelto por el humo, viendo como su explosión continuaba a través de la primera zona de explosión y cortaba a través de una montaña a varios kilómetros de distancia. "Eso te enseñará basura Saiyajin," murmuró, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho con una regodeante sonrisa que se desvaneció al segundo que el humo se disipó.

"No está mal," Radditz dijo con aire de suficiencia mientras apuntaba a su hombro, que estaba quemado y sangrando. "Mira lo que le hiciste a mi armadura. Desafortunadamente tu puntería estuvo errada."

"¿Qué?" Goku jadeó, mirando a Piccolo con alarma, "¿Tienes algún otro ataque?" preguntó al Namekiano desesperadamente.

La boca de Piccolo se apretó en una fina línea. "Eso fue todo. No tengo más," respondió solemnemente. "¿Tú no tienes ningún ataque?"

Goku sacudió su cabeza, los ojos aún muy amplios. "No, ¡pero no hay manera que me detenga!" gritó, y se abalanzó hacia Radditz, sintiendo a Piccolo siguiéndolo.

"¿Crees que eres el único que puede manejar ataques de ki?" Radditz espetó, y una blanca luz se lanzó hacia ellos. Goku la esquivó y golpeó el suelo, la luz lo cegó mientras explotaba. Después de unos momentos sintió el viento aclarar los escombros, y se quedó de pie, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente. Radditz estaba de pie frente a él, las manos en sus caderas y riendo salvajemente mientras el viento azotaba a través de su salvaje melena. Miró a su alrededor por Piccolo y encontró al guerrero de pie a un lado, el rostro una máscara de dolor, sosteniendo su hombro con fuerza. El viento se fue de los pulmones de Goku en un apuro mientras se daba cuenta que Piccolo tenía un brazo menos que antes de la explosión.

"¡Piccolo!" Goku gritó, corriendo cerca del hombre verde. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. Creo que puedo manejar un ataque más si logras mantenerlo ocupado," respondió Piccolo en una voz baja.

"¿Puedes hacerlo con un solo brazo?" preguntó con alarma. Piccolo asintió sombríamente. "¡Genial!" dijo Goku, mirando a Radditz para asegurarse que no se hubiera movido. "¡Realmente estoy muy contento que estemos trabajando juntos!"

El labio de Piccolo se curvó. "No te pongas demasiado cómodo. Este es el movimiento que estaba guardando para ti."

Goku lo miró en decepción por un segundo, luego se precipitó en dirección a Radditz. "Oh, no," Radditz dijo con una risa. "¡No vas a distraerme de nuevo!" Repentinamente Goku desapareció de su visión, y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.

"¡Te descuidaste!" Goku rió, sosteniendo la cola de Radditz de manera triunfante. "¡Recuerdo cuánto dolía mi cola cuando alguien la apretaba!"

Radditz arañó el pasto en agonía, paralizado. "¡Necio! ¡No tienes idea lo que estás haciendo!" escupió entre jadeos. "¡Suéltame!"

El rostro de Goku se torció mientras le daba un tirón a la cola. "¡De ninguna manera!" ¡No después de todas tus amenazas!" gritó.

"Por favor, ¡soy tu hermano!" Radditz rogó, el sudor cayendo en sus cejas por el dolor que estaba corriendo en su espina desde la base de su cola.

"¡Qué hermano!" Goku gritó enfadado. "¡Has tratado a todos como a basura desde que te despertaste, y un buen hermano no secuestra a su sobrino!"

"Él está bien, lo dejaré ir ahora que sé que ninguno de ustedes se unirá a mí. Sólo dame una nave y me iré, ¡lo prometo!" Radditz se ahogó, la tierra haciendo su camino más profundo por debajo de sus uñas.

"¡No, Goku! ¡No puedes confiar en él!" Piccolo gritó frenéticamente.

El agarre de Goku en la cola se relajó un poco. "¿Lo prometes?" preguntó, la voz severa.

"Lo prometo," Radditz sollozó, agarrando el pasto más fuerte mientras llegaba a los límites de su resistencia. Sintió su cola deslizarse del agarre de Goku, y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Se levantó con todo su poder y cayó con su codo, conectándolo con el vientre de Goku. Goku cayó al suelo con un gruñido y rodó, sosteniendo su estómago mientras Radditz ponía un pie en su espalda. Moviendo su cola alrededor de su cintura fuertemente, giró una palma hacia Goku y soltó una andanada de esferas de ki, riendo mientras rasgaban la ropa de Goku, fragmentándola, y explotando en su piel. Los gritos de Goku se alzaron en el aire y fueron llevados a los altos vientos, entrelazándose con la risa de Radditz. Goku yació inmóvil bajo el pie de Radditz, casi inconsciente, cuando vio que los arbustos a unos metros de distancia frente a él se movían. Su visión estaba borrosa, pero pudo ver la chaqueta amarilla brillante que llevaba su hijo.

"Gohan," gruñó, llevando una mano hacia adelante.

"Tío Radditz, ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi papi?" tembló la voz del pequeño niño, y Goku sintió la presión en su espalda liberarse mientras Radditz sacaba su pie.

"Nada, Gohan, sólo vuelve a los arbustos donde estás a salvo," Goku escuchó a su hermano responder, y pudo divisar vagamente el espeso cabello negro moviéndose hacia el amarillo traje de su hijo. Vio al rojo sombrero de Gohan asentir y el pequeño niño se metió de nuevo entre los arbustos, Radditz tomó un paso para seguirlo.

"Aléjate de él," Goku gruñó, sintiendo que el pánico renovaba su fuerza. Se puso de pie y golpeó al hombre más grande, moviendo sus brazos a través de las axilas de Radditz y atrapando sus manos debajo de la cabeza de Radditz. "¡Apresúrate, Piccolo!" gritó, sintiendo los masivos músculos de Radditz luchar para sacarlo. Plantó sus pies en el césped y empujó, empujándose a sí mismo y a su hermano hacia Piccolo y lejos de Gohan. Radditz bufó y se volteó un poco hacia ellos, moviendo y flexionando sus brazos para tratar de liberarse, pero todavía estaba débil por las heridas infligidas por Zarbon.

"Idiota," Radditz gruñó. "¡Ambos moriremos así!"

"Eso está bien conmigo," dijo Goku, la voz temblorosa por el cansancio. "Seré deseado de vuelta."

"¡No hagas esto!" Radditz gritó, y se dio vuelta con violencia.

Goku tuvo que luchar para conservar su agarre. "¡Apresúrate, Piccolo, no puedo hacer esto mucho más tiempo!" Goku gritó, arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás en dolor mientras Radditz se tensaba.

"¡Listo!" Piccolo respondió, y apuntó dos dedos a los Saiyajin. "Adiós, Goku. ¡No puedo decir que esto no funciona a mi favor!"

"¡Hazlo!" Goku bramó, ahogando el grito de terror de Radditz. Piccolo sonrió y liberó su haz de ki una vez más. Los ojos de Radditz se ampliaron con miedo y dio un vuelvo en un último esfuerzo desesperado. Goku gritó en dolor mientras el hazo perforaba su espalda, saliendo de su cuerpo a través de su pecho. Radditz escuchó el grito y sintió el agarre de Goku soltarse, y trató de salir del camino de la luz mientras la sangre de Goku salpicaba en su espalda. El haz lo atrapó al lado de su abdomen, desgarrando a través de su carne y continuando su camino. Aterrizó en el suelo con un ruido sordo, tosiendo sangre. Oyó el último gorgoteo de Goku, y supo con repentina certeza que su hermano estaba muerto, y sabía que él podría estar uniéndosele dentro de poco mientras ponía sus manos sobre la herida y sentía la caliente sangre cursar a través de sus dedos. Miró hacia arriba y vio al Namekiano allí.

"Si el Príncipe Vegeta está vivo vendrá por mí," Radditz graznó. "Y cuando lo haga tú pagarás."

"¿Es más fuerte?" Piccolo preguntó fríamente.

"Miles de veces," Radditz respondió, luchando para mantener la consciencia mientras escuchaba el repentino zumbido de los motores en la distancia y se preguntó vagamente qué estaba ocurriendo. Su atención volvió a Piccolo, que estaba apuntando dos dedos directamente en su frente. Cerró sus ojos, anticipando el golpe mortal, cuando escuchó pequeños pasos golpeteando hacia ellos.

"¡No lo mates! ¡No mates al Tío Radditz!" Gohan gritó, luego se detuvo cuando vio a su padre yaciendo allí, muerto con un agujero del tamaño de una pelota de básquet a través de su pecho. "¡Papá!" Gohan gritó, y un repentino brillo lo rodeó.

Radditz miró la mano de Piccolo caer mientras sentía la calidez del brillo de Gohan. Él no tenía idea del nivel de poder del niño, pero podía decir por la mirada en el rostro del Namekiano que se estaba yendo al techo. "Parece que estoy fuera del tema," susurró para sí mismo, notando que el ruido de los motores estaba muy cerca.

"Tienes poder, niño," Piccolo murmuró mientras se acercaba al niño. El niño lo miró en miedo y el poder desapareció.

"¡Gohan!" una voz femenina gritó, y Radditz escuchó a Piccolo lanzarse y agarrar al niño. "¡Bájalo, Piccolo!"

"Este niño tiene un poder inmenso. Radditz mencionó otro Saiyajin, miles de veces más fuerte, quien podría estar en camino hacia nuestro planeta en este mismo momento. Con Goku muerto no habrá manera de defendernos, al menos que este niño sea entrenado," escuchó a Piccolo responder.

"¡Por qué debería confiar en ti cuando tú mataste a Goku!" la voz de la mujer gritó de nuevo, acercándose a Radditz.

Piccolo bufó. "No deshonres el sacrificio de Goku que los mantuvo a todos ustedes a salvo. Hizo una opción consciente. Además, pueden desearlo de nuevo con las esferas del dragón.

Radditz parpadeó, y repentinamente el rostro de Bulma estuvo frente a él, azules ojos radiantes. "Esferas del dragón," susurró ella, y Radditz llamó con todo su poder para que Vegeta viniera a salvarlo.


	9. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Épico**

(_Epic_)

Un fic de The Prime Minister

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? ¿Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma?" Zarbon dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del Saiyajin y agitando suavemente.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros para alejar la mano del otro alienígena y lo fulminó con la mirada. "Nunca me toques," gruñó. Después de unos instantes, mostró los dientes en señal de frustración. "Radditz está vivo," dijo, sin volver a mirar Zarbon.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Zarbon preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante para tratar de ver los ojos de Vegeta.

"Me acaba de enviar un mensaje," respondió Vegeta.

"¿Qué?" Zarbon se quedó sin aliento. "¿Ustedes los Saiyajin son psíquicos o algo así?"

El ceño de Vegeta se hizo más intenso. "Tenemos ciertos poderes mentales, sí, pero no a una distancia tan gran a menos que sea muy grave y muy urgente. Ahora cállate o te arrancaré tus ojos de esa esbelta cara de huesos finos tuya," escupió, encogiéndose de hombros y quedando en silencio.

"Lo que sea," Zarbon, dijo en la molestia, sin gustarle salir de su curiosidad no satisfecha, pero una mirada al príncipe Saiyajin le hizo saber que no era un buen momento para tratar de sacar información. Suspiró y flotó lentamente hasta llegar a su propia cama, probando su poder.

Vegeta oyó a Zarbon acomodarse por encima de él y se recostó, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza y mirando vacíamente a la fría piedra por encima de su rostro. La imagen de Radditz había sido sorprendente e inesperada. Ni siquiera había creído que Radditz estuviera vivo, y luego su voz rasgó a través de la mente de Vegeta como un cuchillo, gritando el nombre del Príncipe en alarma. El grito estaba acompañado por una imagen, la de una mujer con los ojos azules y el cabello azul y la tez cremosa, diciendo las palabras esferas del dragón. Vegeta frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba qué podría significar. La mujer era hermosa; de hecho, nunca había visto nada semejante en todos sus viajes, y salvo por su color inusual y ojos redondos podría haber sido Saiyajin. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Radditz, y qué eran las esferas del dragón? Vegeta sintió que sus manos se enroscaban en puños detrás de su cabeza, la frustración le carcomía el estómago. Su resolución de escapar de Arlia se endurecía. Daría todo de sí para encontrar a Radditz y reconstruir el Imperio Saiyajin o morir en el intento.

* * *

"No puedes llevártelo," Bulma dijo, acunando la cabeza de Goku en su regazo.

Piccolo la miró con escepticismo. "Tengo que hacerlo," contestó con aspereza, torpemente moviendo el peso del niño gimiendo bajo su brazo. "No hay nadie más que pueda entrenar a este muchacho para aprovechar su poder para cuando el otro venga."

Bulma abrió los ojos mientras le devolvía la mirada. "¿Otro?"

Piccolo asintió sombríamente. "Ya te he dicho esto porque ya has preguntado. Radditz mencionó otro Saiyajin, alguien llamado Príncipe Vegeta, vendría tras él. Si es sólo dos veces más poderoso que Radditz estamos todos condenados."

"¿Vegeta?" dijo ella, apoyando la cabeza de Goku con cuidado sobre el suelo. "Radditz lo ha mencionado antes. Suena bastante importante."

"Lo que sea," Piccolo dijo, mirando lejos y enseñando sus dientes. Bulma se estremeció mientras el aire se espesaba a su alrededor, las venas destacándose en sus sienes y golpeando al ritmo con su corazón. Hizo una mueca cuando él estalló en un grito feroz, que iba acompañado de un ruido para acallar, y antes de que pudiera parpadear un nuevo brazo salió de la piel en la que había estado el muñón antes. Bulma palideció y se escabulló unos metros hacia atrás, mirando al hombre alto y verde que sostenía a Gohan bajo el brazo como un balón de fútbol.

"¿Qué hay de Goku?" dijo con suavidad, apretando la hierba entre sus dedos.

Piccolo gruñó. "Deséalo de vuelta. Estoy seguro de que Kami se asegurará de que esté bien," respondió mientras le daba la espalda. "Una cosa más: mataría a Radditz mientras todavía tienes la oportunidad, si fuera tú. Dos Saiyajin será más de lo que podemos manejar."

Bulma tragó saliva y miró impotente mientras él despegaba al cielo, todavía sosteniendo al niño. Oyó un ruido en la rampa de su coche y se volvió hacia el hombre calvo pequeño que estaba allí con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Goku se ha ido, Krillin," dijo en voz baja, e hizo un gesto para que viniera. "Ayúdame a meterlo en el coche." Krillin se apresuró y se inclinó para levantar a Goku cuando la carne del Saiyajin brilló por un breve instante antes de que desapareciera en el aire."

"Kami," Krillin susurró, mirando al cielo como para seguir a su amigo a través de las nubes.

Bulma se quedó de pie, las manos en sus caderas, y siguió su mirada. "Nada que podamos hacer ahora. Ayúdame con Radditz," ordenó, y los dos caminaron hacia el alienígena caído.

* * *

Vegeta se erguía orgullosamente en la arena, respirando lentamente mientras se empapaba en la luz del sol. Olfateó el aire profundamente, inhalando el olor raro de aire fresco, cálido, mientras miraba a las nubes pasando lentamente por delante del sol. No había visto el sol en lo que parecían años, y de pronto la escena de paz por encima de él parecía tan absurda que su rostro se agrietó en una sonrisa amarga. Allí estaba él, de pie en la arena manchada de sangre de una batalla, contemplando la tranquilidad del sol, el viento limpio, y la paz. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo el viento agitar los vellos de sus brazos, ya que sus mangas se habían utilizado para trapos hace mucho tiempo, junto con la tela de sus botas y guantes. Vegeta se sintió extrañamente vulnerable, de pie ante los ojos de miles de insectos sólo llevando un traje sin mangas. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró a la multitud, clavando sus dedos descalzos en la arena y en espera de su rival para entrar en el campo de batalla. Muy pronto fue recompensado; el sonido de jadeos recorrieron a los espectadores y los aplausos atronadores llenaron la arena. Vegeta levantó la vista y tuvo que apretar su mandíbula para evitar que se cayera abierta. De pie en la parte opuesta del campo de batalla estaba el insecto más grande que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Tenía unos veinte pies de altura con enormes manos segmentadas de color de centeno y grandes, rojos, ojos con lentes múltiples. La comprensión de que este era el campeón lo golpeó con la fuerza de un misil espacial, y sabía que si no ganaba esta pelea estaba muerto con seguridad. No iba a ser una simple cuestión de desmantelar a sus oponentes por diversión como lo había sido en el pasado, esto sería una lucha por su vida. A menos, claro, que el gigante resultara ser increíblemente lente y no calificado, pero Vegeta podía decir por la forma en que flexionaba los brazos que no tenía tanta suerte. Mirando a su alrededor a los guardias buscó cualquier arma que pudiera aprovechar para ayudarle en su causa. Todos los guardias, sin embargo, sostenían las armas perforadoras de ki, y todas ellas estaban apuntando justo a él. Apretó sus dientes, sabiendo que escapar era imposible, y si éste era el campeón no se le permitiría usar ataques de ki, pese a que su oponente sí lo haga. Un bufido burlón pasó por sus labios. Atlia le había advertido acerca de esto; al parecer las élites favorecían a este campeón especial debido a su tamaño monstruoso. Había sido una especie de pena criminal, arrojado a la cárcel sobre todo porque era un inadaptado, pero en la arena había encontrado un propósito para su enorme tamaño. Los pensamientos de Vegeta fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un ruido que marcó el comienzo del enfrentamiento y sus instrucciones eran gritadas a él por un guardia: nada de ataques de ki.

Vegeta seguía maldiciendo cuando el gigante se giró hacia él. Eludió a un lado, sintiendo el viento del golpe tirando de su piel mientras el aire era desplazado. Girando a través de la arena, se levantó apresurado sólo para encontrarse con otra mano gigante viniendo hacia él. Vegeta sonrió fríamente y lamió su labio superior, alzando sus manos y haciendo acopio de fuerzas mientras entraba en contacto con los dedos del gigante. Apretó sus dientes mientras era empujado hacia atrás con ferocidad, la arena ardiente sobre sus descalzos pies con la fricción. Sus dedos se hundieron en la arena, aminorando su movimiento hasta que los dos llegaron a un punto muerto. El gigante emitió un áspero rugido, y Vegeta plantó ambas manos en el dedo más grande del gigante, saltando por arriba de la cabeza del gigante con una sonrisa y revolviendo su largo hasta que llegó a su hombro. La criatura volteó su cabeza para mirarlo, y movió una mano, presionando sus dedos juntos como una hoja afilada. Una gran mano flotó sobre los bordes de la visión de Vegeta, y rió mientras enterraba su brazo hasta el codo en el ojo del gigante. El Arliano gritó y se aferró a su cabeza, y Vegeta se cernió ágilmente fuera de su camino, su brazo chorreando con fluido. Se dio la vuelta en el aire y sobre el Arliano, hundiendo las cejas y sonriendo malvadamente. Podría no ser capaz de usar ataques de ki, pero eso no quería decir que otra clase de ataques no fueran permitidos. Vegeta comenzó a girar en el aire, un brazo estirado con la mano del brazo opuesto agarrando el codo, hasta que la resistencia del aire golpeando la extremidad comenzó a producir un zumbido. Pudo ver a través de su visión borrosa que el Arliano lo estaba enfrentando, y azotó su cuerpo, liberando su brazo y juntando sus manos violentamente. El aire parecía brillar por unos segundos y Vegeta se disparó fuera de la zona de explosión mientras las olas de sonido golpeaban al Arliano. Un ruido ensordecedor hizo eco a través de la arena cuando el ataque sónico explotó a un lado de la cabeza del Arliano, haciendo volar el exoesqueleto y dejando que el fluido saliera de adentro de su cabeza. Vegeta aterrizó suavemente en la arena a unos pocos metros, una sonrisa de suficiencia reposando en sus afiladas facciones mientras el Arliano era derribado y yacía inmóvil. Un murmullo corrió a través de la multitud mientras el gigante yacía en la arena, haciendo a Vegeta resoplar una carcajada. Sus ojos viajaron por la multitud, descansando en el palco real y examinando a la pareja real. Un Arliano vestido de blanco y escarlata sentado en un trono de piedra, un círculo de hojas doradas sirviendo como corona. A su lado estaba sentado una clase diferente de Arliano, uno con una larga, encrespada antena y agraciadas alas. Vegeta alzó una ceja mientras se daba cuenta que debía ser una hembra. Era esbelta, lo que era acentuado sólo por las túnicas de color rosa con las que estaba vestida y sostenía frente a su rostro. Podía decir con su aguda visión Saiyajin que alrededor de sus brazos estaba herido un brazalete de oro, que se extendía desde su muñeca hasta su codo. El hombre no tenía uno, y frunció el ceño mientras trataba de descifrar su significado. Repentinamente fríos dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y lo golpearon contra el suelo, y mientras miraba alrededor se dio cuenta que su oponente no estaba muerto. El Arliano se levantó lentamente, sosteniendo al pequeño Saiyajin frente a su rostro, y emitió una carcajada mientras apretaba. Vegeta gruñó mientras sentía sus costillas curvarse sobre sí mismas, y plantó sus manos sobre los dedos del Arliano, tratando de hacer palanca para liberarse. Si una costilla perforaba un pulmón estaría acabado. La otra mano se alzó y tomó el brazo izquierdo de Vegeta entre sus dedos, tirando suavemente. Vegeta gritó en dolor mientras que sentía que los huesos de su hombro eran separados, y desesperadamente pateó y se retorció en sus esfuerzos por escapar. No había manera que se permitiera ser destrozado por un insecto demasiado crecido. El Arliano rió de nuevo, pero se balanceó un poco en sus pies mientras el fluido continuaba vertiéndose por el costado de su cabeza. Vegeta inhaló tan profundamente como pudo y juntó su energía, su aura ardiendo en vida a su alrededor. El Arliano vaciló, y Vegeta despegó en el aire, arrastrándolos a cientos de metros sobre la arena y en las nubes que se habían comenzado a juntar. El agarre del Arliano en él se apretó, y sintió los negros márgenes de la inconsciencia revolotear en su cerebro mientras su suministro de aire se reducía aún más. Finalmente su peso combinado era demasiado para soportar, y ambos cayeron en picada hacia la arena, Vegeta apenas oyendo el chirrido del Arliano a través de su bruma de dolor. La arena apareció a unos pocos pies bajo él y se desvió hacia arriba con lo que quedaba de su fuerza, rompiendo el agarre del Arliano mientras chocaba en el suelo con un crujido, su propio peso causando que su exoesqueleto se hundiera en sí mismo. Vegeta aterrizó pesadamente a un metro de distancia, cayendo de rodillas y jadeando mientras el fluido derramado del arruinado cuerpo del Arliano caía sobre la arena. "Un enemigo más grande sólo significa un lío más grande," Vegeta rió para sí mismo, y se levantó lentamente, enfrentando a la silenciosa multitud y al anillo de soldados que comenzaban a moverse hacia él lentamente.

"No hagas ningún movimiento," le advirtió uno de los soldados.

"Tienen suerte, todos viven hoy de ustedes," Vegeta se burló, y el dolor de sus costillas rotas rizó por su espina y en su cabeza. Les dio a los soldados una última mirada y colapsó en la arena, inconsciente, mientras la multitud se volvía loca.

* * *

Bulma se sentó junto a la cama, mirando las vendas que estaban sobre la herida del lastimado abdomen de Radditz. Su latido y respiración eran normales, y sacudió su cabeza en decepción. Ciertamente vivirá, y de alguna manera deseaba que no lo hiciera, no después de lo que le hizo a Goku. Tenía que recordarse, sin embargo, que no fue como si Radditz hubiera matado a Goku, sino que fue Piccolo quien hizo el acto. Moviendo una mano a su frente, consideró tomar el teléfono para llamar a Chi-Chi, pero no estaba lo estable suficiente en el momento. Había conocido a Goku por tanto tiempo, y ahora estaba muerto. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero no se molestó en limpiarla, continuando mirando al alienígena postrado. Podrían traer a Goku de vuelta sin problema, ¿pero qué les esperaba cuando este personaje Vegeta apareciera? Si aparecía, se recordó a sí misma, y se preguntó de algún modo qué clase de persona tenía que ser. Sonaba terriblemente fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo no sonaba que por eso Radditz fuera tan increíblemente leal a él. Un par de lágrimas más cayeron, y se dio cuenta que realmente no le importaba. No entendía a los Saiyajin, y no suponía que alguna vez lo hiciera. Incluso la forma en que Goku funcionaba nunca había estado realmente clara para ella. ¿Era el sentido del honor genético? ¿Era violencia? Se levantó de su silla, dándose cuenta que era muy tarde, y caminó al lado de Radditz para revisarlo una última vez. Miró a los duros planos de su rostro, preguntándose qué eventos habían endurecido sus hermosas facciones. La pena repentinamente se desplegó a través de ella, y se dio cuenta qué horrible desastre era toda la situación. Realmente no era la culpa de Radditz, él sólo estaba haciendo lo desesperado que dictaba la situación, pero la reacción de Goku no era anormal tampoco. Bulma se estremeció al darse cuenta de que probablemente ella había sido el factor principal en Goku en no ayudar a Radditz y causar el lío para empezar. Alejó ese pensamiento y recordó a Piccolo, quien había sido el que mató a Goku, y secuestró a Gohan, pero él también había estado actuando de manera de auto preservación. Apoyó una mano en el brazo descubierto de Radditz y lo acarició levemente. "Lo siento por todo esto," susurró a nadie en particular, y apagó la luz de la habitación fuera de su camino a la cama.

* * *

Zarbon saltó de su litera mientras los guardias arrojaban a Vegeta al suelo de la celda. La puerta de la celda se cerró y Zarbon se arrodilló junto al inconsciente príncipe, poniendo una mano en su cuello para ver si estaba con vida. El pulso del Príncipe latía fuertemente pero su respiración era superficial y laboriosa. Asegurándose de que estuviera inconsciente antes de tocarlo, Zarbon tocó con cautela las costillas de Vegeta, presionando su boca en una línea mientras se daba cuenta de que casi todas ellas estaban rotas. ¿Qué clase de fuerza había sido capaz de hacer eso a alguien tan fuerte como Vegeta? Era un milagro que sus pulmones no estuviera perforados. La mano de Zarbon continuó sondeando costillas rotas, y se estremeció cuando encontró el hombro. Apretó sus dientes y estuvo contento que Vegeta estuviera inconsciente, de otro modo nunca hubiera sido capaz de llevarlo a cabo. Tomó el brazo del Príncipe en sus manos y lo estabilizó, luego movió todo el hombro de nuevo a su lugar con un terrible crujir. Vegeta tembló incluso en su estado inconsciente, y Zarbon exhaló con alivio, contento de que el dolor no hubiera sobresaltado a Vegeta despierto de nuevo. "Tú amigo es el campeó, sabes," una voz dijo a través del pasillo.

Zarbon alzó sus ojos ámbares para encontrarse a Atlia. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Está vivo, así que debe haber derrotado al campeón," sentenció Atlia secamente. "Por lo tanto él es el campeón ahora."

"Qué demonios que me sirve esto ahora," Zarbon gruñó, volviendo sus ojos a Vegeta.

Atlia se encogió de hombros. "Será tratado mejor. Si elige quedarse aquí contigo, tú cosecharás los beneficios también. Pero tendrás que luchar contra él, si eres tan fuerte como él y lo logras a través de todas tus competencias. Si resulta eso, no espero que sea diferente de algún otra competencia, y uno de ustedes tendrá que morir."

Zarbon frunció el ceño. "No puedo matarlo. He recibido la orden de llevarlo con vida a mi amo," gruñó, cansándose de la constante interrupción de Atlia.

"Tengo la sensación que él no dudará en intentar y matarte. ¿Cuánto vale tu vida?" Atlia respondió.

Zarbon suspiró y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Vegeta. "Es perder de cualquier manera," dijo en voz baja.

Vegeta se despertó un tiempo después, el fondo de piedra de la litera de Zarbon viniendo a foco lentamente. Trató de sentarse, pero encontró que sus costillas fracturadas ni siquiera le permitían moverse. Incluso respirar era difícil, porque alguien había vendado su pecho muy fuertemente para evitar que se movieran sus costillas. "¿Zarbon?" bufó, esperando la suave respuesta del alienígena. Sólo los constantes sonidos del calabozo llegaron a sus oídos. "¡Zarbon!" demandó con furia, molesto de que no fuera respondido de inmediato.

"Está en un partido," una voz contestó.

"Atlia," Vegeta siseó. "¿Qué diablos está pasando?" escupió mientras giraba su cabeza al Arliano.

"Zarbon vio tus heridas después de que fuiste traído aquí. "Eres el campeón, y por eso le dieron todos los suplementos que necesitaba para alistarte para más partidos. Entonces, ya que está curado, lo enviaron a luchar, como hicieron contigo hace tanto tiempo."

Vegeta parpadeó a Atlia a través de su dolor, dándose cuenta por primera vez que uno de los antebrazos del Arliano brillaba con una decoración dorada. "¿Qué es eso en tu brazo?" Vegeta preguntó, su curiosidad picada.

Atlia se apartó de él. "Una promesa," respondió con aspereza.

Vegeta sonrió. "Oh, ¿en serio? Vi a una mujer con una cosa como esa en su antebrazo durante mi último partido," dijo socarronamente.

Atlia se dio la vuelta. "¿Qué? ¿Una mujer con un ornamento de promesa?" dijo.

"Por qué, sí, era una cosa delicada envuelta en rosa sentada en el palco real," respondió él, los dientes blancos mostrándose mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

"Lemlia..." Atlia inhaló.

"¿Una amiga tuya?" Vegeta probó.

Atlia gruñó. "Estábamos comprometidos para casarnos, pero durante la guerra ella fue alejada de mí y dada al nuevo emperador."

"Eso es interesante," Vegeta dijo con indiferencia. "¿Entonces tú la quieres de vuelta con muchas ansias?"

"Por supuesto. Pero eso no parece ser algo que tú entenderías," dijo Atlia, la voz llena de desconfianza.

"¿Qué vale ella para ti?" Vegeta preguntó con frialdad.

Atlia se acercó a los barrotes. "Todo."

"Puedo devolvértela, si quisieras," Vegeta dijo con un débil gesto de su mano.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Atlia preguntó con urgencia.

"Pueden estar juntos para siempre, por un pequeño precio," Vegeta dijo, fingiendo examinar sus uñas.

"Vamos a escuchar tu precio," Atlia respondió con escepticismo, y se sentó en preparación para el debate.

* * *

"¿Despierto, dulce príncipe?" Zarbon preguntó mientras entraba en la celda y se sentaba en el borde de la litera de Vegeta.

Vegeta deslizó su mirada al rostro del pálido alienígena. "Gracias a ti. Hiciste un trabajo pobre envolviendo mis costillas que ni siquiera puedo descansar," gruñó.

"Oh, y agradable como siempre, veo," Zarbon dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres saber cómo fue mi día?"

"Cállate," Vegeta respondió.

"Bueno, ya que preguntaste tan amablemente, te contaré," Zarbon continuó con un gesto de su mano. "Gané todos mis partidos y ni siquiera tengo un arañazo porque no intenté matar a los guardas después."

"Sólo espera hasta que tengas que luchar con el campeón," Vegeta siseó. "Luego desearás que los guardias te hubieran matado rápidamente."

Zarbon palmeó el hombro de Vegeta, que le valió una mirada venenosa. "Sólo tendremos que esperar y ver, ¿no?" Zarbon chirrió, moviéndose para jugar con uno de sus aretes. Giró su espalda a Vegeta y se sentó por un rato, mirando a la tela de sus polainas. El calabozo estaba bastante tranquilo, los únicos sonidos distantes de una conversación y el goteo del agua, y el único movimiento era el de las antorchas y el brillo de la celda de Atlia. Suspiró y giró su torso para enfrentar a Vegeta una vez más. "Honestamente, Vegeta, ¿por qué estás despierto? Deberías estar descansando." dijo tranquilamente, tratando de que los ojos negros lo miraran.

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza. "Porque quiero estarlo," respondió desafiante, sin querer admitir que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos escuchaba la voz de Radditz gritar su nombre y veía un par de brillantes ojos azules. Esos extrañamente pálidos ojos, mirando en los suyos... sabía que había estado mirando a Radditz, ¿entonces por qué se sentía como si lo hubiera estado mirando a él? ¿Qué sabía ella de los Saiyajin? Su estómago se sentía extraño cuando pensaba en eso, casi como si temiera. Se dio cuenta que Zarbon todavía lo estaba mirando, y finalmente encontró a los ámbares ojos en una fría mirada. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

Zarbon sacudió su cabeza, los pequeños zarcillos de cabello verde ondeando en el aire con el movimiento. "Tengo un problema con que no descanses, no con que quieras estar despierto," respondió amablemente. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Vegeta, buscando por algo más que hostilidad. No era necesario que le gustara la personalidad del principito, pero sí necesitaba compañía en el húmedo calabozo, y a Zarbon no le gustaba el conflicto. "Sabes que terminaremos luchando contra el otro," dijo, alejando la vista.

Vegeta sonrió, afilados colmillos blancos en la tenue luz de la celda. "Siempre he querido matarte, desde el primer momento en que te vi," dijo Vegeta, el humor filtrándose en su voz. "No puedo esperar para mostrarte tu lugar cuando estemos en la arena, siempre y cuando dures lo suficiente."

Zarbon frunció el ceño pero no enfrentó la burla de Vegeta. "¿Qué te hace pensar que no duraré? Tú lo hiciste, y no sólo soy más fuerte sino más experto. Salí sin ninguna herida nueva."

Vegeta giró su cabeza y escupió al suelo en desdén. "Soy el Príncipe Vegeta, el individuo más fuerte de la raza más fuerte en el universo. No hay manera concebible que tú puedas ser más fuerte que yo," respondió con frialdad.

Zarbon plantó sus manos en sus rodillas y se levantó con un suspiro. "Si tu raza es tan fuerte, ¿cómo es que están todos muertos?" dijo tranquilamente mientras subía a su litera.

Vegeta escuchó a Zarbon acomodarse para una siesta, el roce de la ropa finalmente desistiendo con constante respiración. Sólo entonces Vegeta relajó su guardia lo suficiente para mostrar su furioso bufido, sintiendo todo el dolor y la soledad de una vida de saber que su raza estaba condenada a alzarse a la superficie y salir en calientes olas de su piel, sólo para ser alejada de él por los rancios proyectos en un calabozo a cientos de pies por debajo de la corteza de un planeta alienígena.


	10. Capítulo 9

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Epico**

(_Epic_)

Un fic de The Prime Minister

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Bulma deslizó la aguja fuera del tubo con el ceño fruncido mientras Radditz suspiraba en dolor. Estaba dormido, gracias a Dios, porque el dolor del agujero en su abdomen hubiera sido insoportable de otra manera. Ella lo miró aturdido, las semanas de atenderlo pasaron su factura. La novedad de estudiar a un alienígena había desaparecido desde que había medido todos los aspectos posibles de su estructura ósea y muscular e incluso tomado muestras de tejido. Sentía como si no hubiera más sorpresas por venir; Goku estaba muerto, y lo había estado durante semanas, Chi-Chi había entrado en un estado de estupor cuando recibió la noticia de que su marido se había ido y secuestraron a su hijo. Krillin se había a entrenar en preparación para la posibilidad de que el otro Saiyajin, Vegeta, apareciera. Todos se habían ido a hacer sus cosas importantes y ahí estaba ella, sola, atendiendo a un alienígena que podría muy bien levantarse y matarla una vez que hubiera sido sanado.

"Bulma," una suave voz dijo detrás de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco en sorpresa, al reconocer la voz y casi no creerlo. Sus labios se separaron, se volvió un poco para ver a la persona que estaba parada en la puerta, manteniendo su mano sobre el frío metal de la barandilla de la cama de Radditz. La persona en la puerta dio unos pasos hacia ella, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, y puso un dedo bajo su barbilla, inclinándola hacia arriba. Ojos oscuros brillaron hacia ella, las cicatrices que corrían a través del ojo y la mejilla distorsionándose con una sonrisa. "Krillin me contó lo sucedido. No quería que estuvieras sola."

Bulma miró de nuevo en el rostro lleno de cicatrices. "Yamcha," susurró, relajándose mientras los brazos de él se curvaban a su alrededor y la atraían hacia él. "Casi se me olvida que yo no te estaba hablando," murmuró en su camisa.

"¿No podemos dejar todo lo desagradable atrás para que podamos salir adelante con esto?" preguntó suavemente, levantando una mano para acariciarle su cabello sedoso.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apretó. "¿Quieres que olvide lo invitaste a salir a otras chicas cuando se suponía que debíamos estar juntos?" preguntó sin ganas, no queriendo darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

"Tú no hubieras ido conmigo, Bulma," le recordó. "Sabes que yo realmente quería ir contigo. ¿Importa ahora acaso?" dijo, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello. "Estás a salvo, y ahora que estoy aquí te quedarás así, incluso si ese monstruo está en la misma casa."

"No es un monstruo," protestó Bulma, cerrando sus ojos fuertes y metiéndose en su calor.

"Él mató a Goku, cariño," respondió.

Ella sacudió su la cabeza contra su pecho. "No, Piccolo mató a Goku. Radditz fue sólo un... incidente."

"No importa. Simplemente no te encariñes con el alienígena, ¿está bien? No quieres verme celoso," dijo, obviamente tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Dejó caer los brazos para tomar su mano, llevándola lentamente lejos de la cabecera de la cama del Saiyajin.

Ella sonrió en respuesta. "Me preocupa, sin embargo," dijo en voz baja. "Tal vez deberías estar entrenando en caso de que el otro venga."

Yamcha se detuvo y la miró, sus cejas juntándose ligeramente. "Voy a entrenar aquí por un tiempo. Goku se ha ido a entrenar con alguien en la otra vida, y después de un año de eso será deseado de nuevo. Va a ser mucho más fuerte que hará que el resto de nosotros seamos insignificantes," dijo, apretándole la mano.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza. "Goku es Saiyajin también. Quién sabe lo que sucederá una vez que se enfrente con su príncipe."

Yamcha sonrió y tiró de su brazo. "Estás demasiado llena de oscuridad y perdición. Hemos conocido a Goku más que nadie, y como sé que él nunca nos traicionó deberías darte cuenta de ello también. Así que vamos."

"Supongo que tienes razón," suspiró, dejándose finalmente tirar por él. "¿Hacia dónde vamos?"

"Afuera," Yamcha respondió con una sonrisa. "Has estado muy envuelta con la gente del espacio exterior que estás comenzando a olvidar cómo es la gente de este planeta. Espero que tengas hambre."

"¡Por supuesto!" Bulma dijo con una risa, tomándole la mano entre las suyas y siguiéndolo por la puerta.

* * *

"¿Cuántos has matado hoy?" Vegeta preguntó mientras Zarbon paseó a través de la puerta de la celda.

El hombre de pelo verde sonrió y metió algunos mechones de cabello detrás de sus orejas. "Tres. Y eran todas personas con las que tenía que luchar, nada de guardias," respondió.

Vegeta gruñó y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, con cuidado de no molestar a los vendajes. "Ellos todavía no están molestándote con muchos combatientes como lo hicieron conmigo," gruñó.

Zarbon suspiró y se ajustó su manga. "Supongo que es porque no me veo tan fuertes como tú. Después de todo, sólo tengo tez clara y no tengo tu baja estatura... oh, me refiero a la compacidad. Me imagino que no soy tan llamativo, ni tengo tú tendencia a regodearme. Debo ser mucho menos entretenido..."

"Cállate," Vegeta interrumpió. "Te advertiré una vez para que cuides tu lengua."

Zarbon presionó sus labios juntos por un momento antes de responder. "Como desees, señor." Sus ojos ámbares se angostaron mientras estudiaba al Saiyajin, notando las ojeras en el fondo color púrpura. El Príncipe no parecía como si hubiera dormido mucho, y se estaba haciendo más evidente en su semblante.

"¿Qué diablos estás mirando?" Vegeta espetó, sus negros ojos destellando fuego.

Zarbon levantó una fina ceja. "¿Has estado descansando? Zarbon respondió, golpeando una uña azul en la piel del bícep opuesto.

El labio de Vegeta se curvó en un gruñido. "Eso es todo lo que he estado haciendo con estas malditas costillas. Las instalaciones aquí son abominables. Ni siquiera tienen un tanque."

Zarbon sacudió su cabeza de manera imperceptible antes de responder. "Todavía tienes suerte. Yo me rompí menos costillas, ¿y me tomó cuánto para recuperarme? Tú sólo has estado inconsciente unos pocos días, creo."

"¿Pocos días? Podrían ser semanas. No tenemos manera de saberlo aquí abajo," Vegeta gruñó.

"Además, Vegeta, muy pocos planetas fuera del imperio de Freezer tienen la tecnología que tenemos nosotros. Realmente no puedes esperar que un planeta como este tenga el mismo nivel de parafernalia."

La boca de Vegeta se torció hacia abajo mientras miraba a Zarbon. "¿Y por qué no? Tienen la tecnología para crear ciudades bajo la tierra, armamento perforador de ki, estas malditas celdas, ¿y has visto algunos de los comunicadores que la gente usa en la multitud?"

"Bueno, no, estaba algo ocupado," Zarbon admitió a regañadientes, sin gustarle ser superado por el advenedizo Saiyajin.

Vegeta alzó su nariz en el aire un poco y bufó. "Eso es lo que nos hace a nosotros los Saiyajin los mercenarios perfectos. Nuestra visión, audición y olfato son incomparables. Tampoco necesitamos la clase de suministros que otras razas necesitan- podemos comer casi cualquier cosa, y no tenemos reparos en matar cosas para nuestro sustento. ¿Crees que tu delicado estómago podría soportar consumir uno de estos Arlianos?"

La nariz de Zarbon se arrugó con disgusto. "No puedo imaginarme rebajarme a tal cosa," admitió en disgusto.

Vegeta asintió. "Inferior, en todas partes. Pero yo no lo seré. Cuando construya mi imperio, me aseguraré que su tecnología supere con creces a la de Freezer."

"¿Imperio?" Zarbon rió entre dientes. "Vegeta, tú sabes que no puedo dejarte hacer eso."

Vegeta miró al hombre de pie, sus ojos llameantes. "Y sabes que no puedo dejarte detenerme. No puedes ganar, Zarbon. Si tú me matas, pierdes tu vida por mano de Freezer. Si tú no puedes matarme, pierdes tu vida por mi mano. Si yo me mato, o me matan, pierdes tu vida de nuevo. Hay sólo un escenario en el que se te permite vivir, e incluso esto depende de tu habilidad para responder una simple pregunta: ¿cuánto del imperio de Freezer realmente estabas manejando?"

Zarbon parpadeó en sorpresa, sus manos lentamente bajando a sus costados. "¿Qué?"

Vegeta mostró sus dientes. "Me escuchaste."

"Supongo que manejé un poco de él, realmente. Supervisé mucho del comercio interplanetario, listas, formaciones de batalla, reparaciones, e hice la mayor parte de las misiones diplomáticas yo mismo," respondió, poniendo un dedo en su mentón mientras pensaba.

"¿Y qué hay sobre el inútil de Dodoria?" Vegeta instó, sus ojos calmándose un poco.

Zarbon rió en voz alta, poniendo sus brazos a su alrededor. "Tienes razón, Vegeta. Dodoria es absolutamente inútil. Freezer lo mantiene cerca sólo porque le gusta el rosa. Dodoria también es físicamente intimidatorio, con todos esos cuernos y sudor y todo eso, y es un maestro muy exigente para arrancar. Mantiene las topas en línea efectivamente, supongo. Realmente habían más tropas que las que un oficial podría manejar."

"Eso es lo que quería escuchar. ¿Crees que podrías dirigir un imperio por tu cuenta?"

Zarbon sonrió de nuevo, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos. "Ya lo hice. ¿Crees que Freezer se preocupa por los detalles?"

Fue el turno de Vegeta para sonreir, aunque la suya estaba completamente desprovista de alegría. "No lo creo. Y ha de ser su perdición."

Zarbon se serenó de inmediato, poniendo sus manos en sus estrechas caderas. "¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó, la voz con advertencia.

"Tú y yo tendremos que luchar pronto para el campeonato," dijo Vegeta. Sólo entonces verás mi plan."

"¡Esto es ridículo!" Zarbon dijo, arrojando una de sus manos al aire. Dando su espalda a Vegeta, caminó hacia las barras y se quedó de pie mirando afuera, sus hombros bajos y su ceño fruncido.

Vegeta rió suavemente, el sonido amenazante mientras azotaba por el húmedo aire. "Depende de quien muera," respondió.

Zarbon frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza. "Estás loco," gruñó, sin voltearse para ver la engreída sonrisa que sabía que estaría descansando levemente en la boca finamente cincelada de Vegeta.

Vegeta gruñó en respuesta y giró en su litera para recostarse. Vio la andrajosa capa de Zarbon aletear en un aleatorio movimiento húmedo, la vacía sonrisa todavía en su rostro. No estaba completamente seguro de lo que haría el otro alienígena; todo dependía de su reacción. Vegeta sólo tenía una vaga idea de lo que iba a hacer, y odiaba la vaguedad. Desafortunadamente todo se centraba alrededor de la conducta de Zarbon en la batalla final. Vegeta estaba bastante seguro que había cubierto todas las posibilidades, pero tuvo que recordarse que nunca subestimara a un experimentado, inteligente guerrero como Zarbon. Sus párpados se volvieron pesados y se deslizaron sobre sus secos ojos, envolviéndolo en las cálidas, aterciopeladas sábanas del sueño. Se sintió hundirse más profundo en el sueño, sintiéndose listo para absorberlo completamente cuando la voz rasgó a través de su cerebro una vez más, sacudiéndolo despierto con tal fuerza que fue acompañado por un espasmo físico. Gruñó mientras aterrizaba pesadamente en la litera de piedra, y antes de lo supiera Zarbon estaba a su lado, sosteniéndolo y mirándolo con preocupación.

"Vegeta, ¿estás bien?" preguntó con urgencia.

"Ahórrate tu compasión," Vegeta siseó mientras sus músculos tenían un espasmo una vez más, casi tirándolos a ambos al aire con su fuerza.

Zarbon apretó sus dientes y sostuvo los hombros de Vegeta con toda su fuerza. "¡Dime qué está pasando!" gruñó, sus ojos ámbares fríos e inflexibles.

Vegeta tragó pero no dejó que el gruñido se fuera de su rostro. "Tenemos que encontrar a Radditz. Sigue llamándome y no puedo escapar de eso," respondió con rudeza.

"¿Entonces qué demonios estamos haciendo todavía aquí?" Zarbon preguntó con ansiedad. "¡Tenemos que salir!"

"¡Cállate!" Vegeta gritó, sentándose y empujando a Zarbon. "Si quieres irte, adelante. La reja de la esquina superior izquierda está suelta. Es lo grande suficiente para que te arrastres por ella, y si la sigues lo suficiente te llevará afuera."

Zarbon parpadeó, juntando sus manos y mirando al príncipe. "¿Qué?" ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que sabes eso?"

Vegeta frunció el ceño y miró a Zarbon. "Desde el principio. Tuve mucho tiempo en mis manos mientras me estaba sanando. Supongo que las rejas no son vigiladas porque necesitas levitación para llegar a ellas. Los Arlianos no parecen tener mucho de eso."

"¿Por qué simplemente no nos fuimos de aquí?" Zarbon dijo con furia, alzando la voz.

"Porque eso interferiría con mis planes. Vete si quieres," Vegeta se quejó.

Zarbon se levantó lentamente, bajando su cabeza en derrota. "Bien, Vegeta, lo admito. Eres mucho más retorcido de lo que imaginé jamás y no hay manera absoluta qué pueda entender qué está pasando en esa mente Saiyajin tuya. Eres o el más loco o el mamífero más brillante que he conocido."

"Veremos pronto qué, ¿no?" Vegeta dijo fríamente, y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

"Estás despierto," una suave voz dijo mientras abría sus ojos lentamente. Las luces se habían atenuado, probablemente para salvar sus ojos, y mientras él parpadeaba rápidamente apreció el gesto. Suaves pasos encontraron su camino hacia él, y él giró su cabeza un poco para encontrarse con una pequeña mujer con cabello rubio atado alto en su cabeza, los ojos cerrados en una sonrisa y la cabeza inclinada un poco a un lado. Radditz se escabulló torpemente a una posición sentada, sólo para sentir una amable mano en su hombro presionando hacia abajo. "No, no estás lo suficientemente fuerte para eso," dijo ella tranquilamente. "Sólo descansa por ahora."

"¿Quién eres tú? gruñó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza por un momento en un intento de aclarar su cabeza.

"Soy la madre de Bulma," respondió amablemente mientras secaba su rostro con un paño frío y húmedo. "Pero eso no importa realmente. Lo que es importante es curarte."

Radditz trató de mover un brazo, pero pudo sentir la tierna piel alrededor de su piel apretarse con el movimiento. "¿Por qué haces esto? Tu hija me tiene miedo y tu marido no confía en mí, y ambos están justificados. ¿Estás loca o simplemente eres tonta?" gruñó.

La Sra. Briefs sólo sacudió su cabeza. "Vas a ser difícil, veo," dijo ella. No es como que no he lidiado con jóvenes difíciles antes- sólo mira a Bulma." Puso una mano en el hombro de Radditz y él gruñó, tratando de quitárselo de encima. Ella sacudió su cabeza por lo débiles que eran sus movimientos. "Nunca te vas a mejorar a menos que pongas una comida verdadera dentro de ti," murmuró ella, cruzando sus manos en determinación. "Volveré en un rato con algo de comida," dijo ella, sonriéndole brillantemente.

Sus ojos se ampliaron un poco bajo sus pesadas cejas. ¿Qué clase de personas eran éstas, se preguntó, si querían ofrecer hospitalidad y atención a sus enemigos? La Sra. Briefs le dio una palmadita una vez más y salió de la habitación, su delantal ondeando en el viento creado por su movimiento. Él esperó, respirando lentamente y mirando a la pared hasta que ella volvió a entrar en la habitación con una bandeja colmada con humeante comida.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó alegremente, poniendo la bandeja al lado de mesita de luz mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse. Él no respondió, pero pasó una mano suavemente bajo la comisura de su boca para asegurarse que no estuviera babeándose.

"Un poco," murmuró, mirando a la comida con avidez. La Sra. Briefs sonrió y puso la bandeja delicadamente a través de sus muslos. Él la miró por un momento antes de atacar a la comida y consumirla tan rápido como pudo.

"No te olvides de masticar," ella le advirtió, sus ojos abriéndose lentamente en sorpresa. "No tienes que apresurarte. Hay mucho de donde vino eso."

Radditz gruñó mientras continuaba metiendo alimento en su boca. Las texturas y los sabores eran maravillosos, y sintió su estómago hacer un estruendo en apreciación. "Bien," gruñó entre bocados, sin dejar de hartarse hasta que estuviera saciado. Suspiró en felicidad y se inclinó contra las almohadas felizmente, la mano sobre su abdomen. Con tanta comida en él su herida parecía dolerle menos. Exhaló de nuevo en satisfacción y miró sobre el hombro de la madre de Bulma, preguntándose vagamente qué haría luego la extraña mujer.

"¿Te gusta la televisión?" preguntó mientras caminaba a través de la habitación y encendía la televisión que colgaba suspendida de la pared. "Es casi la hora de mis talk shows."

"¿Talk shows?" dijo Radditz, frunciendo el ceño en confusión mientras la caja parpadeaba a la vida. Se enfrentó con imágenes de gente sentada en sillas frente a una audiencia, aparentemente discutiendo sobre algo.

"Sí, cariño," respondió. "Sólo siéntate y relájate. Confía en mí, no te tomará mucho entender qué está pasando."

* * *

"Así que ya sabes que mamá está manipulando a Radditz," Bulma gruñó a su padre desde el otro lado de su nave.

El Dr. Briefs gruñó mientras enviaba una lluvia de chispas volar en cada dirección. "Conoces a tu mamá," murmuró.

Bulma frunció el ceño y se concentró en el circuito que estaba tratando de extraer. El maldito alienígena era caro, con los costos de los equipos médicos y tratamientos necesarios para mantenerlo vivo, y estaba segura que su apetito era incluso la mitad del de Goku en sus facturas más altas. Suspiró y bajó el plato de metal que estaba sosteniendo, mirando vacíamente al lado de la nave.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo su padre, escondido de su vista por la nave espacial.

"¿No estás preocupado?" preguntó ella, examinando sus manos cubiertas con grasa.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre este individuo Vegeta," dijo con impaciencia.

"Mmmm," su padre respondió, y ella pudo decir que él había dejado de escuchar. La nave había captado completamente su atención, y no podía realmente culparlo. La nave era un milagro de diseño, y ella estaba comenzando a pensar que había aspectos de la física de los que no era consciente. De alguna manera la nave había logrado viajar a velocidades increíbles, y sin embargo su diseño no parecía ser uno increíblemente libre de fricción. El circuito era absolutamente increíble, y estaba segura que si podía averiguar cómo funcionaba podría copiarlo, y una vez más la Corporación Cápsula estaría a la vanguardia de una revolución tecnológica. Sintió una sonrisa crecer sobre su rostro; ciertamente estaba contenta que nunca tuviera que preocuparse por los costos de jubilación de sus padres o incluso el suyo propio, para el caso. Agarró un destornillador y lo examinó ausente mientras su mente corría a través de cálculos. La Corporación Cápsula era probablemente la corporación más rica en el mundo en la actualidad, lo que realmente la haría más rica que la mayoría de las princesas. Bulma miró su reflejo sonreír mientras se imaginaba a sí misma como una princesa, justo como había querido ser cuando era una niña.

"¿En qué estás pensando, cariño?" dijo su padre, metiendo una cabeza alrededor de la curva de la nave.

"En nada, papá," dijo ella, y comenzó a concentrarse una vez más en la tarea a mano.


End file.
